


【蝙超/BS】互惠互利by Internerdionality

by lucelucid



Category: DCU
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Pining, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 面临即将失去农场的窘境，克拉克得到了一个被糖爹包养的机会。当他意识到对方是布鲁斯·韦恩，也就是自己已经暗恋了好几个月的蝙蝠侠时，他已经陷得太深不能退出了。没什么好担心的，布鲁斯·韦恩不会对他有任何感情投入，所以克拉克会心碎的风险很小，对不对？
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 30





	1. chapter1-8

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutually Beneficial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701693) by [Internerdionality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internerdionality/pseuds/Internerdionality). 



> (双性/糖爹包养梗/Dom!Sub!/身份梗)
> 
> *严格来说不能用双性表达，文里二设了氪星生理。克拉克有两性器官，但克拉克肯特在普通人社会中被误会是变性人。
> 
> 原文有16章55k词（完整译文应该10w字左右）加上第八章之前一直是清水，让我之前考虑过只找作者要8-16章的翻译授权，后来觉得可能有些不礼貌就放弃了。没想到今天早上开完骑士的坑不久作者就回复了我，人真的超好，授权给我可以随便翻译自己喜欢的部分，所以我还是开了这个坑orz。
> 
> 总之，这篇文1-7章我会跳着翻译，大概介绍一下剧情就好了。8-16章里不涉及剧情的一些清水片段可能也不会全部保留，不过还没决定。
> 
> 蝙蝠侠已经掉马，但是不知道自己掉马了，还在真诚地演戏。超人没有掉马，也在心惊胆战地演戏

在接下来的几天里，克拉克没有机会仔细考虑他的选择，因为他几乎每分每秒都急匆匆地有其他事情要做。冷空气席卷了新英格兰，然后又席卷了中西部地区，所以超人花了很多时间在各州分界线上冰雪堆积的地方帮忙; 他把人们从寒冷的环境中解救出来(并且引导各个市政当局提供更多负担得起的或者免费的住房) ; 超人还要在大都会到处飞来飞去，解决电力供应崩溃造成的后果——被困住的汽车，没有电力和供暖的建筑物之类的。更不用说克拉克还要忙于扮演肯特的角色，无论是生活上还是工作上: 他和露易丝一起发布了一个周末专题系列，内容是关于部分选民被抑制投票的现状，以纪念马丁·路德·金纪念日。然后克拉克不得不在作为超人参加大都会官方的庆祝活动时，分身找时间作为克拉克·肯特报道其他地方的各种大事件和抗议活动。

然后，就在这些问题平息下来之后，正义联盟又在瞭望塔举行了每个月第三个星期三的例行全体会议。克拉克受到了民权运动高潮的启发，愚蠢地决定在会议上提起关于那件传闻的事会是个好主意。那件蝙蝠侠坚持将超能力者赶出哥谭的传闻。

“哦——，有人今天很大胆嘛，”绿灯侠说，身子向后靠在椅子上。“祝你勇攀高峰，酥皮。不要把他的头拧下来太多，阴沉沉，”然后他又转头对火星猎人说: “爸爸妈妈吵架的时候你不讨厌吗? ”琼恩不动声色地回头看了看他，没有回答。

“我以为我们已经谈过了让你远离哥谭，特别是不要插手我的案子，一段时间以前就谈完了，超人。”蝙蝠侠盯着像往常一样坐在他旁边的克拉克，对绿灯侠在桌子对面的评论视而不见。

“当它只影响哥谭市的时候，是的。”克拉克同意了。他提醒自己不要在蝙蝠侠令人生畏的目光下退缩，因为他不应该用自己的X视线观察对方白色眼罩后的眼睛。“我相信你比我更清楚你的城市需要什么，B。但是你试图阻止超能力者进入哥谭的传闻正在蔓延。我很肯定这是个误会，但我确实遇到过不少超能力者，他们决定来大都会定居而不是哥谭市，因为他们认为你对他们有偏见。坦白说，他们有点害怕你。这反映了联盟的现状。”

“我不在乎别人怎么看我，JLA可以应对一点负面新闻，考虑到我们每个月都在拯救世界。”蝙蝠侠说。“如果有超能力的人决定去大都会，而不是哥谭，那就证明我的策略起作用了。”

克拉克停顿了一下，思索着回答。他没想到蝙蝠侠会在一屋子有超能力的人面前公开承认，他不想哥谭市有超能力者。

“我必须承认我的困惑，”戴安娜在克拉克另一边的座位上说。“我不知道这是你们的明确政策。你到底对我们这种人有什么意见，蝙蝠侠? ”

“我对你们没有任何意见，”蝙蝠侠说。“对一般的超能力者也没有。我只是不想他们出现在哥谭市。作为一个没有被改造过的人，我没有能力去管理或训练那些有超能力的人。对他们来说，最好去大都会或者其他那些有超能力的英雄们在的城市。”

“这......这太荒谬了，”克拉克结结巴巴地说。“你和我们一起训练——我们每个人都因为你成为了更好的英雄。而且认真说的话，你能把我们中的任何一个打倒在地。”

“如果我有足够的时间准备的话。”蝙蝠侠平静地表示同意，声音比平时更低沉。“这也是你不要插手我的事的另一个原因。”

“哦，得了吧! ”克拉克抗议道，他的声音提高了。“我们已经一起工作了一年多了——我以为我们已经过了这个阶段——”

“那你就想错了，”蝙蝠侠厉声说，砰的一声把手平放在桌子上。“当有什么东西威胁到整个世界的时候，我会和你以及其他超级英雄一起合作，但是哥谭市是我的，如何最好地保护她也是我的决定。”

“但是——”

“我不必再向你解释了。你的问题已经被提出并被驳回了。还有其他人想提出其他公开讨论的话题吗? ”

克拉克环顾四周，寻找支援，但没有人看他的眼睛。

“太好了，散会。”

* * *

“B——等等! ”当然，蝙蝠侠没有听他的，但是克拉克用上了一点点超级速度，挡住了通往瞭望塔传送管道的狭长走廊。

“你想要什么，超人? ”蝙蝠侠停了下来，疲倦地问道。“我不会在元权利问题上与你进行任何辩论，事实上下周会议之前都没什么好讨论的。”

克拉克眯起眼睛。“你有没有想过，你实际上剥夺了很多人可能的避难所，那可能会危及人们的生命？超能力者往往是社会中最脆弱的成员之一，许多人，甚至是他们自己的家人，都会出于恐惧而虐待或骚扰他们，他们成为军方或那些企图组建私人军队的人的目标，不道德的科学家寻找实验室小白鼠——”

“这就是为什么他们不应该出现在哥谭市! ”蝙蝠侠对他嘶吼出声。“你到底懂不懂——哥谭集结了世界上最有效率的组织犯罪团伙。他们所有人都希望自己的部队中增加有超能力的手下。你知道我从哥谭市的超级恶棍和计划抓捕并控制你的黑帮老大那里没收了多少氪石吗？你认为鼓励更多易受攻击、可利用的超能力者把自己置于那种境地是个好主意吗? ”

克拉克沉默了，“你从来没有提过有多余的氪石需要处理。”

“这不是多余的。只是刚好能满足我的需要。”克拉克瞪大眼睛看着他，蝙蝠侠耸了耸肩， “你知道我有一些氪石作为预防措施，你自己也给了我一些。”

“那是......为了让你信任我，”克拉克犹犹豫豫地说。“而且只是以防有人试图控制我或者——但你为什么需要更多呢? ”

蝙蝠侠耸耸肩。“我在很多地方都有它的储存，所以无论我在哪里需要它，总会有一个方便的地方可以拿到。我用它制作了不同种类的武器和工具，用于不同的情况。有时你需要锤子，有时需要手术刀。”

“我——好吧，”克拉克说，只是稍微打消了疑虑。“但是......不是因为你真的认为我是一个威胁，对吧? ”

蝙蝠侠把他带着头罩的脑袋歪向一边。“凭你的能力，你永远都是一个潜在的威胁。这次谈话的目的是什么，卡尔? ”

克拉克停顿了一下，试图想出体面的方式来表达。「我暗恋你有一段时间了，现在我正在考虑是否应该做一名妓女，知道我是否有任何机会可以和你在一起，可能有助于我做出决定。」

“我......我想——”他吞吞吐吐地说。“就像我之前说的，我们已经做了一年半的队友。我以为你现在会相信我的。我曾经希望也许有一天我们能成为朋友。”

蝙蝠侠看向一边。“你是这个星球上最强大的人，卡尔-艾尔，你非常讨人喜欢，非常迷人; 每个人都信任你，”——克拉克开始微笑，但是随着蝙蝠侠接下来无情地话语，他的笑容消失了——“这意味着，如果你被腐化或者被人控制，打败你这件事很可能就会成为我的责任。信任和友谊不是我对你能够负担得起的奢侈品。”

克拉克为自己感到骄傲——他知道自己的脸上流露出一些失望，但他相当肯定，自己并没有泄露出内心的震惊和绝望。“我......我明白了，”他喃喃地说。“好吧。那我就不再占用你的时间了。”他大步走开，用他的超级速度穿过走廊，尽可能快地进入一个管道，拒绝去听或回头看蝙蝠侠。

&&&

克拉克俯下身，拿出那个小得令人尴尬的箱子，里面装着他的重要物品。他打开了妈妈缝在里面的一个隐秘的口袋，拿出其中的小铅盒，里面装着他的蓝氪石戒指。他只打开了一秒钟，体验了一下自己的力量消失的感觉，然后啪的一声又关上了。

堡垒合成了这种漂亮的闪着蓝光的新型氪石，这种氪石可以安全地消除他的超能力，只要他离它非常近就行。从那以后，他每次做爱，或者需要伪造正常的人类反应时，都会使用这个戒指，这个戒指很容易植入肯特爷爷在成人礼时送给他的大卫之星戒指的复制品中。这也是整个合约能成功的原因，毕竟超人的体质在床上绝对不会被误认为是人类。

他坐在沙发上，把铅盒从一只手扔到另一只手。他仍然不确定自己是否愿意这样做。但是——如果真的没有人会发现......如果这笔钱真的足以拯救农场......如果客户不令人反感......那么。

这可能就是拉奥对他所有祈祷的回应。

&&&  
「克拉克知道对方是布鲁斯后，对于这份工作有些道德上的疑虑，到孤独堡垒咨询意见。乔艾尔帮他塑造了一个女性情感顾问的全息投影，顾问以AI逻辑来思考」

“我已经被他吸引有一段时间了，所以这让我更想做这件事。”克拉克继续说道。“不幸的是，是他的另一个身份给了我这个工作。蝙蝠侠不知道我知道他的另一个身份，而且显然他也不知道克拉克的身份。我不知道我能不能对这些事撒谎——甚至是有意隐瞒他！但是我认为如果他知道我是超人，他不会给我这份工作，如果他发现我知道他是谁，他一定会抓狂的。他总是和我保持距离。他对保护自己的秘密身份疑神疑鬼，这至少也是他想找个合约者的部分原因。”克拉克匆忙结束了这次演讲，喘着粗气。

顾问严肃地点点头。“我明白了。确实是一个有趣的两难处境。让我们一步一步解决它。”

“好吧...... ”

“首先，一般来说，你显然不认为与某人发生恋爱或性关系而不披露自己的身份是错误的——显然，蝙蝠侠也不认为这是错误的。正确吗? ”

“呃......不是的。好吧，我的意思是，是的，这是对的。我在这个问题上想过很多——事实上，我也和包括蝙蝠侠在内的其他联盟成员讨论过这个问题，我们一致认为这并没有错。事实上，这是非常明智和重要的——在我们建立更坚定的关系之前，对我们的身份保密。”

“的确。所以，你的道德疑虑更多的是因为你知道你同事的身份，而不是他不知道你的身份。毕竟，如果你不知道他的身份，你就会毫无顾虑地接受这个职位? ”

“我......呃。”克拉克没有这样想过，但是在他发现B是他的客户之前，他对于接受这份工作确实没有任何道德上的顾虑。“是的，我没有顾虑。我一定会接受。事实上，在我知道他是蝙蝠侠之前，我就已经被他的另一个身份所吸引了。”

“还有，知道他的身份会让你成为他不合格的伴侣吗? ”

克拉克皱起了眉头。“嗯...... 也不尽然。我的意思是，如果非要说的话，我认为知道他是谁让我更有资格做他的伴侣。我对他的身份不构成威胁，因为我已经知道了。我可以帮他保守秘密。另外，我比他能雇佣的任何人都更了解真实的他，所以我可能能够提供更好的情感支持。”

顾问点点头，“如果你接受这个职位，你会更有可能伤害他吗? ”

克拉克考虑了很久。“好吧，如果他发现了，他肯定会生气的，”他最后说。“这可能会让他更不信任我。但我不认为他真的会感到受伤。作为一个同事，他对我没有感情投入——他总是明确表示他不完全信任我，所以我不认为他会觉得我辜负了他的信任。他对这个情人就更不会有感情投入了，这是整个糖爹合约的重点。”

“那么我不认为，在这种情况下，这会造成严重的道德问题，”顾问总结道。“还有一个小问题，你故意隐瞒了可能改变他行为的信息。但是任何时候，只要你在恋爱的时候对自己的身份保密，这种情况就会发生。在你们的关系中，这种暧昧的同意程度是你为能够在不危及自己的情况下拥有它们而付出的代价。”

克拉克点点头。在某种程度上，他不公开自己的全部身份，从而并未取得恋人的全部同意——如果他们知道了他的秘密，可能会被激怒——这是他很久以前就知道并接受的事实。从长远来看，他认为，在与人约会或发生性关系之前，公开一些可能危及他和他所爱之人生命的事情，既不正确也不道德。

“但是，”顾问补充说。“我确实认为，你需要考虑潜在的后果。对你自己，也对你未来的雇主。”

“你已经对这个人有感觉了，是吗? ”顾问问道。

”“嗯......我其实没有那么了解他。我们只是作为联盟中的搭档互动。我尊敬他，钦佩他，我被他吸引。我不知道我会不会说我喜欢他。他有点混蛋。”

顾问看他含糊其辞，狠狠地瞥了克拉克一眼。克拉克内疚地低下了头，乔·艾尔在这个程序上超越了他自己平时的水平，真的......“好吧，我想我可以很轻易地意识到自己对他产生了感情。”

“然而，你已经得出结论，这种接触不会变成任何形式的长期恋情，事实上，可能会导致你与蝙蝠侠的关系恶化，”顾问指出。“我认为你必须进一步评估这个提议中潜在的回报和风险。你的身份被发现的可能性有多大？当你的服务时间结束时，你有多大可能保持必要的情感距离以避免受到伤害？如果你公开你的身份和你对蝙蝠侠的感情，那么蝙蝠侠真的不会对追求一段更普通的恋情感兴趣吗? ”顾问问完了这一连串的问题，同情地看了克拉克一眼。“我不希望看到你心碎，卡尔·艾尔。”

克拉克叹了口气，凝视着水晶地板那让人头晕目眩的白光。“是啊，我也是。”

* * *

今天晚上他负责守望塔，自从他们在联盟会议上的争执以来，蝙蝠侠第一次被安排在他之后轮班，这意味着他们不得不依照社交礼仪讨论些当天发生的事情，以确保蝙蝠侠在接管瞭望塔

“听着，卡尔...... ”蝙蝠侠打断了克拉克的话，轻轻地摩擦了一下他的后颈，当他戴着头罩时，那看起来有些滑稽。“那天我不是故意要伤害你的感情。”

克拉克震惊地看着他。这可能是蝙蝠侠对他说过的最友好的话了，当然也是他听过蝙蝠侠说的最接近向任何人道歉的话了。

“戴安娜有点责备我——显然她在走廊那头无意中听到了我们的谈话，”蝙蝠侠补充道，克拉克对此表示理解，并感到有点尴尬。他倾向于忘记神奇女侠也有增强的感官，虽然没有他的那么大范围。“不过......不管怎样我本来也是要说的。我表达得很糟糕。不是因为你不值得信任，也不是因为我不想和你做朋友。事实上，恰恰相反，”他停顿了一下，克拉克着迷地看着蝙蝠侠的部分皮肤——主要是在嘴唇和眼睛周围，铅衬里的头罩没有保护他——颜色逐渐加深。他脸红了吗？

“在某些情况下，任何人都可能被腐化、胁迫或控制，”蝙蝠侠解释说。“见鬼，我们已经至少让这种事情发生过一次了! ”克拉克点点头，有些畏缩。“我不可能既是你的朋友，又对这种事保持警惕。我不会这么做——如果我们的关系比现在更进一步，我不能保证，如果我不得不与你战斗，我能保持客观。”

克拉克惊讶而高兴地睁大了眼睛。“我——我明白了，B。我明白。而且我很感激你能说出这些。”

蝙蝠侠点点头，他们继续做简报; 然而克拉克的心思却在别的地方。他们上次见面之后克拉克逃走了，因为他心里想B根本不可能想和他做朋友。但现在B似乎直截了当地说，他想要的更多，他的话里听上去像是他想要多得多的东西，但他认为这不安全。

这个多疑的混蛋。

好吧，克拉克可能可以解决这个问题——如果 B不知道超人和他的情人是同一个人的话，他对超人的警惕就不会减少。如果他发现了......嗯，他对被欺骗的愤怒可能会很好地恢复他的客观性。

但这恰恰又引发了道德问题。克拉克现在明确地知道，不管他多么渴望，如果B知道克拉克是超人，他不会选择和克拉克交往。克拉克认为他有一个解决方案，但他的解决方案必须否定B做出这个决定的理由。而克拉克没有办法告诉他，这是否给了他否决的权利？

当他们结束简报的时候，克拉克头上一个灯泡亮了。

“实际上，有件事也许你可以帮我，B。”克拉克说。“一个道德问题。”

蝙蝠侠把头歪向一边，“好吧? ”

“我——有一个人，我想和她约会。以我的平民身份，”克拉克解释道，迅速编造着一个掩盖的故事。“当然，她不知道我是超人。”蝙蝠侠点点头。

“不幸的是，她对超人的印象不太好——她是个警察，不喜欢整个义警、超英的事情，”克拉克胡编乱造。希望 b 能看出他在撒谎——好吧，b 几乎肯定能看出他在撒谎——但他或许会以为只是为了隐藏克拉克的身份的一些细节问题。“所以......我的意思是，考虑到我知道她不会愿意和超人约会，我和她约会是否合乎道德。”

蝙蝠侠竖起手指。“我们谈论的是什么程度的关系？“他把双手放在身体两侧，示意了一下。 “潜在的婚礼钟声响起？还是只上床那种? ”

“在中间，但更靠近后者。”克拉克坚定地说。“我们会在卧室以外的地方呆上一段时间，也许会有一些情感上的支持，但是明确地说，没有牵挂，没有承诺。”

“哦！那样的话，我想没什么问题，”蝙蝠侠轻松地说。“这对你有好处，我不认为你是那种随便做爱的人。说实话，我一直觉得你和戴安娜总有一天会在一起的。”

克拉克噎住了。“我......呃......戴安娜，我不认为她......呃，不管怎样，你真的不认为这是个问题吗? ”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声。“你忘了，蝙蝠侠并不是超人那样的国民偶像。最好的情况也只不过是人们不情愿地承认他的存在并不完全是一件坏事。如果我拒绝和不喜欢蝙蝠侠的人约会，我几乎就永远不会有性生活。我敢说，和我睡过觉的90% 的人，如果他们知道自己和蝙蝠侠在同一个房间里都会感到恐惧，更不用说——”他耸耸肩。

克拉克尴尬地点了点头。

“并不是说我应该被当作一个道德标兵，”蝙蝠侠补充道。

“不，那真的很有帮助。”克拉克说。“谢谢你。”

“没问题。”

克拉克转身准备离开，但就在他走到门口时，蝙蝠侠大声喊道: “嘿——”

克拉克忧心忡忡地转过身来，“什么事? ”

“你会不会—— ”蝙蝠侠在座位上活动了一下。“这有点多管闲事，不过我还是要问一下。你确定你可以在没有人知道你是什么人的情况下做爱吗？我的意思是，你不会淤青，不会流汗——”

“哦! ”克拉克脸红了。当然，这是事实，但是他并不想暴露他和布鲁斯在一起时要常用的方法。“嗯，以我的经验来看，我发现大多数普通人都是相当自大的; 尤其是，你知道，那、那种时候。”

“嗯，”蝙蝠侠说，“我想是吧，祝你好运。”

“谢谢，B。”克拉克笑着离开了。

第二天，他拨通了那张名片上面的号码，并以克拉克·肯特的身份预约了和布鲁斯的采访。他会试着不投入感情的，但是——嘿，50万美元和几个月的美妙性爱可能值得用一颗破碎的心去换。

&&&

「克拉克到布鲁斯办公室采访，采访结束后开始面试。」

布鲁斯笑了。“是的，不过我希望这是一次相互面试。说实话，克拉克，如果我没有决定是你，你就不会在这个房间里了。你走进来的时候，我们本可以发现我们两人之间没有任何真正的化学反应，但是，”——布鲁斯身体前倾，用两根手指抚摸着克拉克的下巴，从下颌流连到耳朵。克拉克贴近他的碰触，浑身颤抖——“事实显然不是这样的。”

“不，”克拉克同意了，吞咽了一下。

“那么，”布鲁斯继续说，眼睛闪着光，“首先，告诉我你为什么做这个。”

克拉克点点头，深吸一口气，坐直了身体。“我父亲去年去世了，我母亲一直在努力支付我们农场的抵押贷款——在那之前，我们家也有医疗费用方面的麻烦。我一直在尽我所能帮助他们，但是几乎不能维持收支平衡，而且税收和保险都快到期了，我们负担不起。妈妈不希望我为她牺牲任何东西; 她准备卖掉房子，但是——我喜欢那个地方。在学校里我经常感到格格不入，所以房子和谷仓，还有后面的花园，它们曾经是我的避难所，现在也让我感到安心。如果可以的话我想留下它们。

“还有，坦白讲——”

“我还以为你是克拉克，不是弗兰克呢，”布鲁斯低声说。“对不起，”当克拉克震惊地瞥了他一眼时，他笑着补充，“家里有个孩子，过去几年我已经养成了开这种糟糕的daddy joke的习惯了。”

*“To be frank”和Frank

“总之，”克拉克继续说，带着笑意。“当露易丝第一次提起这个时，我考虑过，但不确定这是个好主意。不过，当我发现是你的时候，我......我想我以前就对媒体上的你很有好感。因此，这让我更倾向于同意了。”克拉克脸红得厉害，但他觉得他欠布鲁斯这个，他至少应该承认这一点。

布鲁斯点点头，脸上露出满意的微笑。“嗯，我不能挑剔你的品味，”他开玩笑说。“显然，我是不可抗拒的。毕竟有那些糟糕的爹式笑话。”克拉克也笑了，出于对那些糟糕笑话的同情。

“这些听起来都像是我可以信任的动机，”布鲁斯继续说道。“考虑到你可能已经意识到，我并不像我的名声所显示的那样是一个不负责任的花花公子。”

克拉克惊讶地眨了眨眼。

布鲁斯解释说: “这既是一种自我保护的应对机制，也是我制定的一种策略。”当我还是个孩子的时候，在我父母去世后，我很难应对媒体对我生活各个方面的窥探，他们尝试把我的经历改编成能吸引眼球的故事。在我二十多岁的时候，那种挣扎驱使我逃跑了——我微服私访周游世界，试图逃避我的名字和历史。但最终我意识到自己辜负了父母的遗产，于是我回来了。我不在的时候，其他人接管了韦恩企业，其中包括一些非常无耻和渴望权力的人。装出布鲁西宝贝那副醉酒蠢货的样子能让我躲开他们的警戒，从而给我时间积累自己的权力，收回公司。在那段时间里，我发现，当媒体对我的报道基本上是一种假象——一种由我自己创造和控制的东西时，我能更容易忍受。”

克拉克点点头，感到很着迷。尽管他知道每一个字都是虚构的，但他还是发现自己几乎相信了: 布鲁斯的演讲很有说服力，故事本身也很可信——比亿万富翁扮成义警到处乱跑更可信。这一定是布鲁斯的后备计划，如果人们注意到他对布鲁斯·韦恩的塑造偶尔前后矛盾，这会是一个绝妙的是弥补方法——没有人可以永远扮演一个角色而不偶尔犯错，至少没有严重精神健康问题的人不行。

布鲁斯继续说道: “我家里有养父和养子，保护他们一直是我的首要任务。我的朋友和同事都知道真相，我可以在他们身边做我自己。正像我希望的那样，他们中没有一个人是我愿意邀请发展长久的性关系的。我可以像布鲁西宝贝那样到处乱搞——我偶尔也会那样——但不幸的是，那家伙能拥有的那种性生活对我来说并不那么有吸引力。我曾经接到过几个几乎要了我的命的电话，愤怒的前情人们威胁说要全盘托出爆料我，希望能得到一些回报。说实话，我没有能力去做那种感情投入，而这种投入正是长期恋人不可避免需要的。我可能是爱无能？或者只是受到了无法挽回的伤害。”布鲁斯把这当笑话一笑置之，但克拉克为他感到心痛。当然，布鲁斯可能无法简单地爱上别人，这没什么不好的，他让自己振作了起来，他没有崩溃。克拉克只是讨厌他把这些都深深埋在心底，以至于面上甚至能拿它开玩笑。

布鲁斯总结道: “所以，我决定，与其在我们厌倦对方之后再付钱给他们签署保密协议，我还不如提前签署，至少不用费心在他们面前装作布鲁西。”。

布鲁斯似乎说完后，克拉克慢慢地回答，在说出每个字之前都仔细考虑了一遍。他说: “我不会撒谎说我不想要一些真正的东西，如果我有这个选择的话。我就是那种人——我总是想象自己和某个人安定下来，结婚、生孩子、修篱笆什么的。有一阵子，我以为那个人会是露易丝，后来才意识到我们想从一段关系中得到不同的东西。”

布鲁斯做了个理解的鬼脸点点头，克拉克耸耸肩。“但我尊重这一点，那不是你想要的，而且我郑重声明，我不认为这有什么不对，也不认为你有什么不对。我不能保证不会爱上你——”布鲁斯对此有点嘲笑地笑了笑，克拉克也咯咯地笑了起来，仿佛这是一个有趣而遥远的前景。

要是布鲁斯知道——。

“但我保证不会让我的情绪成为你的问题，”克拉克继续说道。“我非常擅长划分区域，并且能控制自己的情绪，不影响我和他人的互动——嗯，露易丝和我仍然是最好的朋友，这很好地证明了我有能力与某人保持关系，而不让受挫的爱情妨碍我。”他自嘲地笑着结束了发言。

&&&

克拉克承认: “我很感激你能把这一点说清楚。我确实还有其他一些事情需要讨论——我的意思是，除非你还有别的事情？我不是故意要打断——”

布鲁斯笑了，“请继续。”

克拉克脸红了。“对。好吧。塞琳娜说，卧室里的一切都在你的掌控之中——顺便说一句，我对此完全没有意见——但我想提出一些问题，问卷调查并没有真正涵盖这些。”

“很好。”

“我——很好？真的吗? ”

布鲁斯轻声笑了。“克拉克，正如你可能已经知道的那样，这些年来我做过很多次爱，但我还没有遇到过任何一个人的性取向可以用一张表格来概括，不管这表格有多么详细。你能提出这个问题证明你有足够的经验，知道你想要什么，而且你是诚实的，你在认真对待这个问题。所以，是的，这绝对是一个好迹象。”

克拉克也冲他笑了笑。“我没有想那么深，但这是有道理的。所以，首先，我知道这有点奇怪，但是我真的不喜欢在做爱的时候摘下眼镜。没有它们，我就像一只瞎了的蝙蝠，”——克拉克说出这些话时心里尖叫着，他不该那么说的，但这是他通常会用的俗语，该死的! ——“而且，嗯，当我看不见的时候，我真的感到非常焦虑。”

实际上，如果布鲁斯还没有弄清楚他的身份，那么单纯摘下眼镜或许是安全的。超人制服内置的视觉扭曲技术才是他身份的真正保护。但它无法在不损害克拉克视力的情况下伪装他的眼睛，而且蝙蝠侠比大多数人有更多的机会近距离研究超人的视网膜。该死，他几乎肯定有记录在案。小心驶得万年船。

幸运的是，布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“当然，这不是问题。不过我从问卷上看到你对感官剥夺还好，对吧? ”

“嗯，对，”克拉克皱起了眉头。“我不介意完全失明，戴上眼罩什么的。我想，可能是这种模糊让我毛骨悚然吧? ”他无可奈何地耸耸肩，想不出任何进一步的解释。

“没关系，”布鲁斯向他保证，他几乎控制不住自己松了一口气。“你不必为自己辩解，我只是想确认一下我没有误解。”

克拉克笑了。“好的。谢谢。嗯，第二——显然，如果你读了我的博客，你就知道我不是单纯的二元性别的。”

布鲁斯笑了。“是的，在我们讨论这个问题的时候，你的博客对我来说真的很有帮助，也很有教育意义。我想有些事情你需要向我简单介绍一下，和生理性别有关的? ”

“没错，”克拉克笑了，松了一口气。“基本上.，我没有太多的焦虑，但是性别二元论的运作方式对我来说不合适。如你所知，我确实喜欢使用 he/him 代词，被称为 boy，man，等等，但是根据情况，我也喜欢一些女性用语，尤其是爱称——我把我喜欢的写在表格上了，我很感激你的问卷包括了那一部分。”

布鲁斯微微一笑，“我真的不能居功，我是在读了你的文章后添加的。”

克拉克笑了，接着说。“我没有做过，也不想做变形手术，但我在使用睾丸激素。我对任何形式的插入式性爱都没有意见。”

当然，这并不完全正确，甚至大部分都不是真的——首先，克拉克不需要服用激素，也从未做过任何手术——但这是解释他生理机能的最简单方法，因为他的生理机能与大多数人认为的“正常”不相符(虽然人们这些认知也不是很准确)。他偶尔会因为自己在同性恋/跨性别群体中所处的位置而感到内疚，但是，他的现状和生活经历基本上符合他编造的理由。肯特夫妇一直以为他是氪星人中的女性，直到克拉克进入青春期，突然发现他的身体出现了喉结和生长的毛发，而不是月经和乳房发育。然而，克拉克对此感到如释重负，随后他向肯特一家承认，他从未觉得自己是一个女孩。他曾经尝试过把自己塑造成一个男人——显然，他现在成为了超人，不是说他想出了这个名字——尽管更接近一些，但这个名字也不太适合他。经过与乔·艾尔的广泛交谈和对堡垒数据库的研究，他得出结论，氪星人的性和性别与人类对事物的看法没有任何真正的相似之处。最终，弄清楚他的性别是氪星人、地球人、固有的还是外在的变得太令人困惑，让人头脑发热，于是他决定把时间用在更好的地方，而不是弄清楚他们。他选择了有用的办法。

布鲁斯点了点头，“你对你的身体部位有什么特别的称呼吗? ”

克拉克耸耸肩。”“没有。Dick或者cockpit比其他选择要好，但是老实说，我对太露骨的dirty talk并没有那么喜欢，所以其实你大概不怎么会用到。但如果如果你需要提问什么的，我不会因为你在激动的时候说的任何话而生气。”他咧嘴笑了一下。“我更关心你怎么对待它们，而不是你怎么称呼它们。”

布鲁斯也笑了笑，“幸运的是，这正是我所擅长的部分。”

克拉克咯咯地笑着，继续下去，想要一下子解决所有潜在的棘手问题。“最后，我非常古怪，对一些粗暴的行为没有意见，所以我对调查问卷上几乎所有的情趣选项都说了可以。但我的确有一些严格的限制——我不能接受任何会损伤我皮肤或使我的身体受伤的事情，不管这些会持续几个小时——基本上，除了局部有限的擦伤之外，任何都不能接受。当然我不是会轻易留下印记或擦伤的体质，所以你有可以对我做很多事! ”克拉克紧张地笑了。“哦，烧伤也不行，除了像蜡之类的轻微灼伤。”

克拉克深吸了一口气，希望布鲁斯不会认为他过于挑剔或苛求。当他坐下来想要说些什么的时候，他并不喜欢他的清单太长，但是如果他想要保密自己的身份，这些东西没有一件是可以商量的。克拉克戴着蓝氪石的时候，他的身体会有和人类一样的反应，但他一摘下戒指就会痊愈。大多数情况下，当他戴着戒指时，只要有瘀伤或擦伤，他就能用“哦，是的，我愈合的稍微快了一点”来搪塞别人——这是极少有人注意到任何不寻常的情况。正如他告诉蝙蝠侠的那样，人类通常都是非常自大无知的。但是布鲁斯不是一个普通人，这意味着他不能被允许对克拉克做任何之后的接触中应该有伤痕留下的事。

幸运的是，布鲁斯不动声色地点了点头。“是的，我考虑过在调查问卷中加入强度选项，但是我觉得它已经够长够复杂了，不管怎样，这种事情真的应该当面谈。我很感激你对自己的界限如此开放和清晰，克拉克，我对这些界限没有任何意见。当你和我在一起的时候，我的性癖对于控制你就非常满意了——我认为没有必要在你的身体上留下任何持久的痕迹，当然也没有必要任何伤害你。我确实喜欢制造一些痛苦，但我们可以从轻松的程度开始，一步一步往上走。”他直视着克拉克的眼睛，目光炯炯有神，克拉克的嘴有些发干。“我期待着帮助你学习和探索自己的极限——但我不想逼你跨越它们。只要你能继续大声说出自己的感受，并对我对你做的事情做出诚实和公开的反应，我不认为我们之间会有任何问题。”

克拉克深深地吸了一口气，沿着他脊柱根部升起的热度让他逐渐兴奋起来，他在座位上移动着身体。他从来没有想过自己能如此激动，在实际上没有做过或者没有看过任何明显的性行为的情况下。他确信其中一部分原因是他对布鲁斯的渴望很久了。当被压抑的欲望最终被释放时，它可能会产生相当大的反作用。但大部分原因来自于布鲁斯绝对的统治光环，刺激着克拉克所有的神经，无论他多么努力克制自己。这种支配性的光环在战场上常常只是被蝙蝠侠命令而已，但在这种更为亲密的场景下，这种光环的威力要强上十倍。

“我想说的就这些了。”

“我也没有什么要补充的了，”布鲁斯同意道，“克拉克，谢谢你，你做得很好，很彻底。”

克拉克拒绝承认那一点点的赞扬对他有多重要。

“那么，既然这样——”布鲁斯向后靠得更靠在桌子上，扭着身子拿起两份装订好的文件，但眼睛一直盯着克拉克——“准备好签字放弃你原本的生活了吗? ”

年长者笑着说，但是克拉克知道这不是开玩笑。尽管他们刚刚讨论了所有的极限，不管他多么相信布鲁斯不会滥用他们，在接下来的九个月里，他主动把自己完全交到了另一个男人手中，而且他不能欺骗自己这一切很容易就能结束，尽管在纸面的合约上他随时可以退出。但是他稳稳地迎着布鲁斯的目光，站了起来，走到布鲁斯身边，抓起笔在文件上签了字。

克拉克舔了舔嘴唇说: “我准备好了。”

合同的最后一页只是简单的交叉签字——克拉克知道，无论如何，这份合同在法律上是不可强制执行的，更重要的是确保他们两人在期望和责任方面达成一致——但是保密协议要求他仔细阅读并在每一段落起首。他一步一步地看着，非常清楚地感觉到布鲁斯正靠在他身边。他挥了挥手，然后自己靠在桌子上，布鲁斯绕过桌子走向靠墙放在柜台上的复印机。布鲁斯把原件塞进一个抽屉，锁上，然后走回去把复印件递给克拉克。当克拉克接受时，他看到顶上有一张来自哥谭第一银行的银行本票，是开给他自己的，面额25万美元。他的手有点颤抖，他的心在尖叫。他以前从未持有过25万美元。

“出于好奇，”布鲁斯说。“你打算怎么告诉你的母亲和朋友，你突然有能力还清贷款了? ”

“我收到了一个不愿透露姓名的人的意外捐赠，”克拉克心不在焉地说，仍然盯着支票。“自从我们农场开始出现资金问题以来，我一直在写博客。当然，它不会带来这种程度的收入，但也不是没有可能有人读了它，然后决定打电话给我，提出解决我的问题。”

“也许确实有人这么做了，”布鲁斯轻快地说。克拉克震惊地抬起头，布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“嘿，我是个CEO，不是圣人。不是说不这样做我就不会帮你了，但是既然你完全可以满足我的需求，而我可以解决你的问题，这看起来就像天作之合。”

克拉克有点愤怒，他不敢相信布鲁斯设计了他，而且设法说服了露易丝。但面对布鲁斯的漫不经心，他无法维持下去愤怒的表情。不管怎样，这样不是更好吗？布鲁斯在利用他，他在被利用时得到了好处，他们都有秘密，而且都无法站在道德高地上指责对方。

终于到第八章了！！！！！

&&&

好了，”布鲁斯在他和克拉克的讨论结束后说道，他们两人仍然站在布鲁斯的办公桌后面。布鲁斯靠在沉重的木制家具上，心不在焉地翻着克拉克刚签署的文件。“我们可以计划一开始就让你搬进来，然后——这会给我们一个多星期的时间来准备好。想想你要怎么告诉你的朋友之类的。”

克拉克笑了。“去年的大部分时间里，我都在和我最好的朋友合租一个狭小的单人公寓。因为我们俩几乎从不在家，所以这样凑合也没什么。但如果我一旦有了其它选择就立刻搬出去的话，没人会感到惊讶的。”

布鲁斯笑着说: “那么，我想这是一个美好的、互惠互利的商业关系的开始。”

克拉克听了大笑起来，伸出手去握手。布鲁斯微笑着摇了摇头，走上前去，直截了当地进入了克拉克的私人空间。布鲁斯用食指和拇指用力托住克拉克的下巴，吻了吻他。

这显然是一个告别之吻，布鲁斯用他自己的嘴轻轻地擦过克拉克的唇齿，没有持续很长时间。但克拉克几个月来的思念再次出卖了他: 他一和布鲁斯接触就融化了，喘息着张开嘴唇，欢迎布鲁斯进来。

克拉克的重心突然转移，使他失去了平衡，布鲁斯踉踉跄跄地向前走去，双手一拍，平放在桌子上，把克拉克压在坚硬的桌面上。克拉克一直以为“膝盖发软”是一个迷人的文学修饰，但是当布鲁斯的舌头硬生生地伸进他的嘴里时，他不得不用双手支撑着桌子，才能保持直立。布鲁斯好心地帮了他一把，一只胳膊搂着他的腰，大腿紧紧地插进他的两腿之间，支撑着他。布鲁斯的另一只手转到了克拉克的头上，狼吞虎咽地吃着克拉克的舌头，压迫他使他弯腰，迫使他拱起背。克拉克把身体的重心转移到桌子上，用一只脚尖站着，在布鲁斯的大腿上磨来磨去，另一只脚则蜷曲着放在布鲁斯的膝盖后面。布鲁斯咆哮着把克拉克的头拉到一边，拧下克拉克的领带，松开他的领口咬住克拉克的脖子。克拉克仅剩的脑细胞开始感谢他的幸运之星，因为他戴上了氪石戒指来参加这次采访。

“我本来要做个好人，让就这么离开的，该死的，”布鲁斯粗喘着耳语，一边用另一只手抚摸着克拉克抬起的臀部。“等到我闲下来再上你，第一次会在一张柔软的床上，吃完一顿美好的晚餐之后。”

“布鲁斯，求你了——”克拉克恳求道，试图把布鲁斯的嘴贴回到他的唇上。欲望几乎让他神智不清。

“去他妈的。”布鲁斯把手挤进克拉克的大腿下，把他举起来，让他坐在桌子上。他把克拉克的领带完全解开，握在手里，审视地看了克拉克一会儿。“我好像记得你对捆绑很热情? ”

“哦，上帝，”克拉克呜咽着说。

“向后靠，双手背在身后。”

克拉克服从了，布鲁斯俯身靠在他身上，把他的大部分体重压在克拉克身上。布鲁斯迅速把克拉克的手腕绑了起来，把领带粗的一端系在右手上，又绑住克拉克的左手，然后他把细的一端系在桌子抽屉的把手上。克拉克用力拉了几次，确保它不会在不合时宜的时候挣脱。他刚好有足够的空闲时间把手平放在桌子边上。克拉克勉强克制住自己的呜咽，布鲁斯把他的身体从克拉克身上抬了起来，然后拽着克拉克的屁股移向他，扯着克拉克的胳膊，给他们的关系增添了一种诱人的紧张感。布鲁斯又吻了他一下，这次悠闲而又挑逗地探入他的嘴。克拉克沉浸在嘴唇、舌头和牙齿的相互作用中，直到布鲁斯灵巧的手指在乳头上扭动旋转，才注意到他的衬衫已经松开了。他气喘吁吁地把头往后仰。

“上帝啊，你太性感了，”布鲁斯喃喃自语，双手游走过克拉克鼓起的胸肌和轮廓分明的腹肌。他把那件解开的衬衫和夹克一起褪到克拉克被绑住的手腕，然后低下嘴去咬克拉克的胸部。克拉克的声音低低地喘息着，然后忍不住哽咽着痛呼出声，布鲁斯狠狠地咬了一口他的乳头。克拉克向后倒下，他的重心不舒服地压在他的手臂和被绑住的手上，他的腿张开着。“哦，上帝，布鲁斯......求你了——”

“你喜欢这个，不是吗? ”布鲁斯嘲弄道。

“好痛...... ”

“还要吗? ”

“请...... ”

但布鲁斯没有继续折磨克拉克，而是退了回去，克拉克不由自主地又呜咽起来，然后布鲁斯开始赞许地解着克拉克的腰带，脱下他的裤子。他张开嘴，用鼻子在克拉克的平角内裤上蹭了一会儿，逗弄着他，克拉克的呼吸完全停止了。

“你闻起来真香，”布鲁斯喉咙里咕噜咕噜的。

“你也是，”克拉克下意识地回答。布鲁斯咯咯笑了起来，然后滑下去脱掉克拉克剩下的衣服。在布鲁斯没有在主动取悦他的几秒钟内，克拉克的脑力迅速恢复了，他因为自己的姿势而脸红起来：躺在办公桌上，赤身裸体，被绑着，而世界上最有权势的人物之一，仍然穿着几乎没有褶皱的衣服跪在他面前。

然而，当布鲁斯站起来时，他没有多少时间去反思，布鲁斯重新张开嘴，吞下克拉克的哭声，他的双手抚摸着克拉克的身体，折磨着他。他们亲热了好几分钟，克拉克的性器越来越硬，然后布鲁斯再次俯身在克拉克的身体上，从他桌子旁边的抽屉里拿出一些东西。

“嗯? ”克拉克幸福地低声哼着。

“好吧，我答应了只伤害你一点点，”布鲁斯用沙哑的声音说。“但是我这样做的时候，你发出了世界上最美味的声音。”他举起一只手，拿着两个黑色的小东西。克拉克混乱的大脑花了一秒钟才认出这是普通的办公室文件夹。  
  
“哦，上帝啊！”  
  
“你再这么说，那个老家伙就要下来看看你到底想要什么了。”布鲁斯开玩笑说。“你想要什么颜色? ”

“什么？哦，绿色的，绿色那个。”

“好孩子。”

克拉克不知羞耻地呻吟着。布鲁斯又把嘴凑到克拉克的乳头上，用舌头绕着乳头转了一圈，然后用牙齿轻轻地扯了扯，开始吮吸，他的嘴巴微微地撅起来。

“告诉我你想要什么，”布鲁斯命令道，“求我。”

“哦，上帝——布鲁斯，”克拉克改口，布鲁斯哼了一声，发出意想不到的笑声。

“不，继续，这才是正确的态度，”他说。克拉克尴尬地停了下来，布鲁斯鼓励地把手放在克拉克的两腿之间，轻轻地抚摸着他的阴部。

“求你了，布鲁斯，伤害我吧。”克拉克急切地说出这句话，几乎是结结巴巴的。“折磨我，击垮我，求你了! ”

“哦，妈的，”布鲁斯带着赞赏地咒骂道。他捏紧克拉克的乳头，然后把夹子牢牢地固定在裸露的胸肉上。克拉克痛苦地哭喊起来，然后突然咬牙停下，羞愧地看着门口。

“哦，不，别怕，”布鲁斯说，把他的嘴对准克拉克的另一个乳头，一边咬一边吮吸。我想听你的声音。相信我——任何离这间办公室够近的人——都听说过更糟糕的动静。我想听你尖叫。”他用拇指和手指粗暴地抓住克拉克的乳头，啪地一声把第二个夹子夹上去。

“天哪，布鲁斯，好疼! ”克拉克的声音断断续续的，泪水真的涌了上来。他把头往后仰，胸口一阵火辣辣的剧烈疼痛，冲击着他的欲望。他再次感谢蓝氪石，没有它克拉克可能永远不会尝到这种痛苦，也永远不会尝到这种欢愉。

布鲁斯滑了下去，跪在克拉克的两腿之间，他的手抚摸着克拉克的屁股和大腿，然后把克拉克的腿分开，把他的脸埋在克拉克的两腿之间。然后克拉克真的尖叫了出声，布鲁斯赞许地咆哮着。

“就是这样，宝贝，多发出点那种声音，”布鲁斯命令道，然后低下头，又舔又吸。克拉克再也无法分辨他嘴里到底是在乞求还是在咒骂了。他只感觉到胸部的热度，他被蛊惑的感官甚至不再把那种刺激反馈为疼痛了。他双臂束缚的无助，迫使他放弃自己的抑制，屈服于这一时刻; 当布鲁斯继续舔他的穴口时，克拉克的腹股沟里涌起了滚动的潮湿的快感，一次又一次冲击穿过他的身体。他的高潮在五彩斑斓的光芒中迸发，兴奋地哭喊着，然后陷入了一种漫长而温暖的黑暗的倦怠中。

当布鲁斯取下夹子时，他几乎没有意识到尖锐的疼痛。布鲁斯跳到桌子上，胸口贴着胸口把他们抱在一起，同时慢慢地解开克拉克拉成一条细线的领带。克拉克继续颤抖着，应激性的颤抖。布鲁斯安慰地抚摸着他，从脖子到膝盖慢慢地爱抚着他。他的手一被解开，克拉克彻底脱掉了堆叠在手腕的衬衫和夹克，舒适地躺在布鲁斯温暖的怀里，双臂环绕着布鲁斯的背部。布鲁斯让他依偎了几分钟，然后轻松地把他抱起来，让两人一起从桌子上滑下来。克拉克对布鲁斯的力量再次惊叹不已，尽管他虚弱地用双手搂住布鲁斯的脖子和肩膀，帮助分配他的体重——他可能比布鲁斯健壮高大的身躯稍微矮一些，但他并不矮小，他的肌肉也同样结实，但这是黄太阳赐予的礼物，而不是自己努力的结果。

布鲁斯把克拉克放在旁边大型的皮沙发上，侧躺着，慢慢磨着克拉克那软绵绵、完全放松的身体，摸着他的腰腹和屁股，一次又一次地咬着克拉克的脖子和下巴，偶尔抬起头来衔住克拉克无力的嘴唇。当克拉克从过度敏感的状态中缓和过来后，他的热情重新燃起，他又开始慢慢地有了反应。

“你感觉还好吗，宝贝? ”布鲁斯嘶哑地问。

“太好了——”克拉克一边低声呼气，一边举起双臂去拥抱这位美男子。

“你认为——”布鲁斯继续说道，“甜心，你也准备好让我感觉那么好了吗? ”

克拉克抬起头，后知后觉意识到布鲁斯有多么兴致高涨。他不知什么时候已经解开了裤子，把四角短裤往下推，他的阴茎从黑色丝绸和羊毛料子上方露出来，那玩意儿硬得几乎垂直，紫色的血管在他白色的礼服衬衫上跳动着，顶端还滴着水。

“这些都是我的了吗? ”克拉克疑惑地问道，当他伸手抚摸的时候，童年时代那种俏皮的中西部口音突然出现了。“你要把它放进我的身体里，好好教训我一顿吗? ”

布鲁斯低吼着着，他的前额贴在克拉克的肩膀上。“不。我第一次操你的时候，你会被绑在一张又大又宽的床上，而我会已经射给你一次了，我准备好了戏弄你折磨你几个小时，直到你被完全打开，克制不住地流水，乞求我干穿你。”他开始用力戳刺着克拉克的臀部和手，似乎满足于用自己的方式解决。

“哦，该死，太棒了，”克拉克呻吟着，拉过他又吻一下。不过过了一会儿，他把布鲁斯推了回去，压抑着自己不断升起的兴奋。他拒绝让布鲁斯和他一起的第一次高潮成为办公室沙发上的尴尬折磨。“那么，请使用我的嘴好吗？至少在你让我那样尖叫之后我能为你做点什么。”

布鲁斯咕哝着表示赞同，然后抬起身子，用胳膊支撑着自己，这样克拉克就可以从他身下爬出来了——但克拉克明显有别的想法，他顺着沙发往下滑，头枕在靠垫上，双手抓住布鲁斯的跨间，钻了进去。布鲁斯很快抓住了克拉克，一只手撑在沙发臂上，另一只手紧紧攥住克拉克的头发，同时性器戳上了克拉克不加抵抗的嘴唇。。

由于克拉克平躺在地上，这个角度很困难，但他伸长了脖子，压平了舌头，强迫自己克制住呕吐反射，用手和嘴催促布鲁斯操他的脸。布鲁斯开始慢慢地摸索着，让克拉克渐渐适应他的长度。克拉克喜欢被困在光滑的皮革和布鲁斯柔软的皮肤之间的感觉，布鲁斯的麝香环绕着他，布鲁斯的手猛地拉他的卷发，布鲁斯炽热而僵硬的阴茎插入他的嘴里。起初很温柔，然后越来越用力，轻推进入他的喉咙，阻止他呼吸。他的呼吸越来越急促，紧张地喘着气，紧紧抓住布鲁斯的臀部，在囊袋之间上上下下地抚摸着。在经历了几次猛烈的抽插之后，克拉克的兴奋达到了顶点，他伸出一只手在自己的两腿之间抚摸，意识到自己已经硬到滴水了。布鲁斯没有坚持多久，用最后几下急促的插入敲打着克拉克的嘴巴，然后一长串热腾腾的精液被直接射进了他的喉咙。克拉克强迫自己吞了下去，然后发情一样疯狂摩擦自己，在他的第二次高潮时倒在布鲁斯身上，他哭喊着，无助地颤抖着。

“上帝......他妈的......上帝啊 ”布鲁斯低吼着，把自己和克拉克拉回到了沙发上。侧身环抱着克拉克，让他们躺在一起。布鲁斯的左臂蜷缩在克拉克的身体下面，用他自己的身体紧紧抵住克拉克的身体，防止他们掉下来。克拉克则帮忙把他们的腿缠在一起，把布鲁斯的手扣在他的腹部上。他们一起安静地、满意地躺了好几分钟。克拉克回味着他们之间的亲密，在经历了这么多个月——实际上是好几年，如果从他们第一次遇见对方算起的话——被推开之后，能和他的搭档依偎在一起，他感到难以置信的快乐。然而，最终，他的汗湿的皮肤开始发痒，他的肌肉开始抗议这没必要的，就为了固定他的体重在过于狭窄的沙发上不滑下来而做的努力。

“这是一张大沙发，”克拉克平静地低声说，紧紧地握着布鲁斯的手，有点扭曲。“不过还不够大。”

“特大号的。但对两个成年男人来说还是太小了，”布鲁斯哼了一声。他放松了左臂，让克拉克挣脱开来，用右手拍了拍克拉克的屁股。“该起床了。幸运的是，我的助理在过去的经历中受到了轻微的创伤，现在除非世界末日来临，否则不会用工作打断我——不幸的是，这种情况在哥谭市并不罕见。但无论如何，我敢打赌，她肯定已经迫不及待地推迟了我下午的会议了。”但和他的语言相悖的事，当克拉克站起来时，他没有努力起来，而是躺在沙发上，闭上眼睛，双手握在脑后。克拉克欣赏着他的样子，第一次感到快乐和放松; 这幅画面很好，皱巴巴的衣服，饱满的皮肤，鼓起的二头肌支撑着他放松的脖子，柔软的阴茎仍然露在他敞开的裤子上方。克拉克叹了一口气——他只想躺回去，蜷缩在布鲁斯身边，但这根本不可能——他把那些皱巴巴的衣服从桌子两边收拾起来，开始重新打理自己。

“左手边的门是一间私人浴室，”布鲁斯补充，˙终于坐起身子，从沙发旁边的茶几上拿了一台iPad。

克拉克找到了指定的门，弯腰对着镜子检查，尽可能地把自己清理干净。他欣赏着自己脖子和胸口上绽放的红色伤痕，然后才立起衬衫领子，打好领带，希望自己有闲暇和能力留住这些伤痕，让它们在自然变暗和褪色的过程中不断提醒自己。回到办公室，他拿起保密协议和合同的复印件，它们奇迹般地完好无损地放在桌子旁边。然后走回沙发，弯下身子，给了布鲁斯一个凌乱而热情的吻，而布鲁斯热情地回吻。

“谢谢你，”克拉克说。“这真的，哇哦。”

布鲁斯咯咯地笑了。“我觉得我也是。我热切地期待着接下来的几个月和你在一起。这会是不寻常的体验。”

克拉克勉强笑了一下，尽管他本可以不用提醒自己他们之间这种关系短暂的本质。

“我会屏息等待你的短信，”他轻轻地说，然后离开了。

tbc


	2. chapter9

接下来几天克拉克感觉仿佛像漂浮在云端里一样不真实。他们令人难忘的采访结束不到半天，布鲁斯就发短信告诉他接下来他们有两个约会。一个是周五晚上，在大都会最新的热点餐厅里；另一个是下周二，他们要一起在哥谭出席《灰幽灵》新电影的红毯首映，克拉克已经期待那部电影好几个月了。布鲁斯还知会了托帕兹的裁缝，克拉克要去取活动上他作为布鲁斯的“臂弯甜心”需要的衣服。

他本来已经完全准备好，下次见面之前都不会收到来自布鲁斯的只言片语了。而且他对此没什么意见，至少他是这么告诉自己的。毕竟他只是个雇员罢了，连朋友都不是。因此当他周三收到布鲁斯短信的时候，克拉克有些惊讶，开心的那种。

「娱乐一下我吧」，布鲁斯发信息说。

「？？？我在上班！」他回复

「还不够，除非你对办公室有什么特殊爱好：) 」

克拉克被逗笑了。

「而且你不介意每个美国人都看到它，」布鲁斯的下条信息这样写。「我的手机之前被黑过。尽管我有还算体面的安保措施，但没有什么是万无一失的。永远不要发任何你不想见报的东西。」克拉克叹了口气，对着这个提醒点了点头。

「明白了。所以你想让我怎么娱乐你？」

「我正在开一个非常无聊的会，告诉我些好玩的事情。」

「我的朋友吉米正在计划谋杀你，」克拉克思考了一会布鲁斯可能想要听到的东西，回信说。

「我要警告我的保镖吗？」

「如果你担心这样一个家伙的话。」克拉克回复，并且把上次漫展他最喜欢的一张吉米的照片发给了布鲁斯。他们俩扮成了美国队长和猎鹰，但是吉米的翅膀和路过的一个小马宝莉卡在一起了。照片上他们非常好笑地在试图挣脱。

*Brony, 小马宝莉的粉丝，本来子供向的动画意外吸引了很多大叔粉。好想看超超穿成美队的样子 流口水了

「:D 所以为什么他想要我死」

「我们本来买到了下周《灰幽灵》常规放映的门票，他很生气我们两个不能一起做贫民窟男孩了。」克拉克发了张自拍照，是他最近在试自己快完成的cos服时拍的。因为这次轮到吉米来扮演英雄了，克拉克决定打扮成电子人，他是《灰幽灵》中最棒的反派角色之一。当然电子人的衣服是带着闪电标志的紧身连体衣和他的选择没有任何关系。

「* 流口水 *你穿着很好看。」布鲁斯回信说。

「谢谢 : )」

「你经常穿成那样吗：)我可能对服装有一些建议。」

「这叫角色扮演，谢谢。而且是的，一年几次吧，通常是有新电影上映的时候或者漫展。」

「你去漫展？」

「当然。它们很有趣。不再仅仅是漫画了，你知道，它们会请著名的作家和演员，还有很多超棒的画展。」

「冷静点，孩子，我没有偏见，」布鲁斯责备道。「我只是觉得这会很有趣。我可以带个面罩过去，在没有人注意我的情况下四处走动。迪克可能会玩得很开心。」

「我很愿意带你去！哥谭下个月就有一个很大的漫展。」克拉克很快给布鲁斯发了一个活动主页的链接，然后立刻后悔了。他知道布鲁斯可能不想让他见到自己的养子。

「太棒了，我会尽量在那个周末空出一天。」布鲁斯回答道。

克拉克并没有从椅子上跳起来，但露易丝还是从隔壁的桌子上抬起头来嘲笑了他。

「会议快结束了，我得走了，」布鲁斯写道，「谢谢你分散我的注意力。」

「任何时候」克拉克回，然后坚决地放下手机，回去工作了。

&&&

克拉克打车去了Triabla，那是拉森波勒瓦（Larson Boulevard）北面一个位于大都会南部的时髦街区。和大都会很多更时尚的地方一样，布鲁斯挑选的餐厅从外面看不出来有什么特别之处。毕竟在大都会，你要装作一副不在意庶民看法的高冷样子才能博得关注。餐厅里面很舒适，由许多昏暗的壁龛组成，中间用石头拱门隔开，给人一种拥有隐私的错觉。然而在他进去报上布鲁斯的名字之前，克拉克至少看到了两家不同的狗仔队在外面徘徊。克拉克很清楚他的名字和照片明早会出现在八卦网站上。当然，这才是重点，他提醒自己。

*克拉克的合约包括在公共场合掩护布鲁西宝贝的风流形象，同时不能暴露他们是协议情人的真相，对外的说法是两人是真正的恋人，所以前文布鲁斯建议克拉克想个借口告知自己的朋友

但是看到布鲁斯的那一刻，所有那些关于这次约会背后不可告人的真相的认知，都从他的脑海里溜走了。布鲁斯穿着一身黑色的衣服——当然是黑色了——里面是浅桃色的衬衫，没有打领带，积攒了一天的胡茬让他看上去有种浪荡的美味。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯的低声问候带着赞许，站起来帮他拉开椅子。“谢谢你来和我共进晚餐。”然后当布鲁斯躲开克拉克的嘴唇，转而将亲吻落在他的脸颊上时，克拉克作出不开心的样子，夸张地哼唧了两声。布鲁斯被他的反应逗笑了。

“乖一点，”他责备道。“这家餐厅的厨师很棒，而我想在你再一次让我分心之前吃点东西。”

克拉克哈哈大笑，坐到了他的座位上。他们被安排在了一张角落的双人桌的两侧，坐在装了软垫的长凳上，三面环绕。附近还有几张桌子，但是都空荡荡的，桌上甚至连餐具都没摆放；只有锻造的铁烛台还放在那儿，闪烁着发出微光，照耀着大理石表面的餐桌。除此之外的唯一光源就是墙壁上内嵌的火炬烛台。克拉克环顾空荡荡的四周，扬起了眉毛。

“诚然，人们应该看到我们，”布鲁斯回答了克拉克没有问出来的问题。“但如果可以避免，我并不希望让任何人偷听到我们的谈话。而且在这样一个公共场合举行‘私人’晚宴，实际上会引起更多流言蜚语。”

“很有道理，”克拉克说。“我把自己交给了你。妈妈总是教导我不要和专家争论。”

布鲁斯笑了，“这样的话，有什么饮食的忌讳和偏好需要我注意的吗? ”

“不，我吃过一次炸鸡松鼠，我什么都愿意尝试，”克拉克回答。

“太好了，”布鲁斯说，“我一定要听听那个故事......”

“那简直是创伤性的经历! 故事的开头是我第一次读到《罗宾汉》......”

那带出了一连串关于克拉克在乡下长大的童年生活和趣事。他通常不是一个多话的人，但是这次直到第一道菜端上来的时候，他才意识到布鲁斯只是偶尔提问一下，或者给出两句调笑的评论，就让他滔滔不绝地自己说了十五分钟。他甚至都没注意到布鲁斯有点单，或许他已经事先定好了菜单？而他们的侍者显然已经上完饮料离开了，因为他的面前摆着一杯古典鸡尾酒，布鲁斯则啜饮着加冰的苏格兰威士忌。

*古典，一种基本鸡尾酒，威士忌中加入方糖和苦艾酒

“天呐（Golly），布鲁斯，我真抱歉。”他立刻道歉。布鲁斯则被他的酒呛到了。“我不是故意说这么多的！”

“你刚才说的不是在说‘天呐（golly）’ ”布鲁斯笑出声，“我的天哪，我不敢相信你竟然真的存在! ”

“你是什么意思? ”克拉克问道，一边咬了一口食物。“哦，哇。这是什么? 太神奇了。”

“野生薰衣草蜜配煎山羊奶酪，”布鲁斯回答。“来，再尝尝这些炸牛角饼。这个地方的餐前小吃不错，每个盘子里只会有几口食物，而我们应该一起吃。”

克拉克从布鲁斯的叉子上咬了一口某种辣味的猪肉糕点，高兴地哼了两声，闭上了眼睛。当他重新睁开眼睛和布鲁斯对视的时候，意识到布鲁斯的瞳孔放大了，很幽深，牢牢地固定在他身上。克拉克忍不住脸红了。

“我就是这个意思，”布鲁斯回答道，一只手放到克拉克的大腿上。“你太棒了，太好了，太聪明太性感，甚至不像是真的......”当布鲁斯的手向上爬了一寸，挪到他的大腿内侧时，克拉克下意识急促地吸了口气。“你揭露政治丑闻，写关于超级英雄将如何改变社会的文章，你写关于性教育和公民为权利抗议的博客，然后你就这样出现了......”布鲁斯摇着头把手收回去了，于是克拉克吞下了他的抗议。“然后我发现你是个典型的美国农场男孩，你说些像golly和jeepers这种口头禅，你对自己长大的那个乡下小镇上的每一个人都有好话要说，明明他们中至少有一半肯定是老顽固和蠢货......”

*这里布鲁斯是在吐槽中西部保守派对lgbt群体的态度。更详细的解释在文后有说明，不感兴趣可以跳过

“斯莫维尔是个不错的小镇，有很多好人，”克拉克抗议道，有些惊讶。

“你是说你在那儿从来没有被骚扰过? ”布鲁斯扬起眉毛问道。

“好吧，”克拉克承认。

“哈! ”

“好吧，是的，我当然有被歧视过的经历了，怎么可能没有呢？甚至在我出柜之前......你知道孩子们总能分辨出谁和他们不同，而我是镇上唯一的犹太男孩，哪怕我并不是很虔诚。我总是被孤立的。而且你说的没错，有些时候其他孩子可以很残忍。他们的父母也是，不过我的父母才是主要注意到那部分的人。”

“而你接受这一切，签那份合约，就是为了有一天退休后可以回到那里？”

“哦，当然了，”克拉克开玩笑道，“这一切对我来说是个真正的磨难。鸡尾酒、美味的食物、美妙的性爱......显然不值得为那么一点点奖励而经受这么多折麽。”布鲁斯闻言翘起嘴角。“但是认真的，我希望农场成为一个避难所，一个安全的栖息处，哪怕我并不确定自己是否还会真的住在那儿。”

“但是，事情是这样的，因为童年时代我总是被孤立的那个......我学会观察人们，阅读人们。然后我发现那些把我当成传染病患者的人，也是在冬天到处帮老太太清理车道，确保每个人都有食物果腹的人。”他轻轻摇着头，努力措辞想要表达自己的世界观。“而一旦他们和我一起生活了几年之后，一旦其他孩子和我一起打过橄榄球，一起排过学校的话剧之后......整个小镇都改变了。他们因为恐惧才像混蛋一样对我，但只要他们学会了克服那些恐惧，他们就拥抱了我。”

“别误会，有些人就是彻头彻尾的混蛋。如果我没有把时间都花在抨击纳粹身上，那并不是因为我太善良了。”布鲁斯大笑。“但是大多数的人都只是......普通人。既有惊人的善良，又有令人心碎的残忍。所以，我可以选择相信所有人都只是可怕的小黄鼠狼，随时准备背刺他们的同伴，然后绝望之下自杀或者来个种族灭绝。或者我可以选择相信所有人都只是需要一个对的机会，需要正确的支持、教育和环境来学会善良。所以这就是我在做的事，这是我能坚持下去的原因。”

克拉克结束了他意料之外充满激情的演讲，喘了口气，匆匆喝了一小口饮料来掩饰。布鲁斯静静地向后靠坐着，喝着自己的威士忌，他的眼睛低垂着，看不清神色。

“我嫉妒你这种确信的姿态，”他说。“我从来没有过这样的道德判断力，使我能确定自己在做正确的事。”

克拉克惊讶地瞪大眼睛。“我觉得这难以置信。我的意思是，我可能无法同意你所做的每一个选择，但你做过很多好事。”

“我不是故意的，这我可以向你保证，”布鲁斯回答。“我花了好几年时间寻找某种宗教导师，结果发现全是欺骗和谎言。”他摇了摇头。“我认为我终于找到了一条正确的道路......但我所拥有的每一个坚实的价值观都是建立在错误的基础之上，不管是我的错误还是别人的错误。即使是现在，我看着一些自己做过的事情，做过的一些选择，仍然我不知道我是否在做正确的事，哪怕我看不到还有其他的选择。”

“我觉得你对自己太苛刻了，”克拉克说，犹豫地把手搭在布鲁斯的胳膊上。布鲁斯微笑着举起手，把他们的手交叉相握。“我们都会犯错误——但谁又能说，与我凭直觉行事相比，你学会了真正考虑每一个决定不是件更好的事呢? ”

“好吧，”布鲁斯回答，但他的话被侍者端上下一道菜打断了，同时呈上的还有替换他们开胃酒的几杯白葡萄酒。当他们品尝了这些东西之后，对话已经被转移到其他话题上了，而布鲁斯再也没有继续他即将要说的话题。

当侍者端上甜点时，克拉克觉得自己饱餐了一顿，有美味的食物和饮料，有机智而富有洞察力的谈话，还有布鲁斯持续的充满爱意的目光和偶尔的爱抚。今晚刚开始时还流连在他身上的害羞已经全部消失了，现在他急切地等待着他们一起回到哥谭，他期待着布鲁斯在那里兑现自己的承诺，他们在他办公室里发生那段小插曲时他做的承诺。

“那么，”布鲁斯一边说着，一边在香蕉冰淇淋配朗姆酒酱的盘子旁边追着一块巧克力蛋糕，“我们应该说说那天的情况——你喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，我有没有把你逼得太过了......”

“绝对没有，”克拉克打断了他，声音比他打算的要大一点，然后布鲁斯笑了。

“说真的，”克拉克继续道，语气稍微没那么激烈了，“那真是......真是太棒了。没有任何东西是我不喜欢的。”

布鲁斯轻声笑了起来，“嗯，很高兴听你这么说——我的感受也是一样——但是对我计划未来的场景没什么帮助。”

克拉克耸耸肩，无可奈何地咧嘴笑了，“这听起来像是你的问题。”他开玩笑地说。

“厚脸皮，”布鲁斯说，拍了拍他的头顶。他们都笑了。“这样怎么样? ”布鲁斯接着说，重新抓住克拉克的手，把它包在自己的手中。“告诉我你最喜欢的三件事，以及你不喜欢——或者还没玩够——的三件事，”克拉克开始抗议时，他补充道，“每件事都会让你得到一个吻。”

克拉克低声哼着，若有所思。“好吧......我真的很喜欢被绑起来。被束缚着总让我感到安全、自由、开放。我从来没能够用其他任何东西复制这种感觉。“布鲁斯点点头，把克拉克的手翻过来，慢慢地吻过他的掌心，用柔软的嘴唇，只最后微微露出了一点牙齿轻轻咬着。克拉克呻吟出声，不得不停了一会儿才继续。

“而且，呃，被粗暴对待的感觉很好。我从来没有一个情人能如此轻易地戳中让我兴奋的点。”克拉克热情地说。布鲁斯把克拉克的手举到嘴边。他慢慢地、有意识地把克拉克的指尖吸进嘴里。克拉克打了个寒战，一阵兴奋的热流从他的手臂流窜到小腹。“我真不敢相信你这么强壮，能那样抱起我，”他虚伪地补充道，只是想看看布鲁斯会怎么说。

布鲁斯笑了。“因为没有一份真正的工作，”他说。“有很多时间可以锻炼。”

“显然，”克拉克狡猾地说。

“好吧，最后一件你喜欢的事，”布鲁斯催促道。

“结束的时候给你口交。”克拉克想了一会儿才说到，“你的节奏很完美，我真的很喜欢被人这样使用。”布鲁斯微笑着，嘴唇划过克拉克的静脉，然后咬了下去，克拉克猛地吸了口气。

“好了，现在是困难的部分了，所以奖励会变得更好。”布鲁斯说，然后挪到了离克拉克更近一些的长椅上，把桌子朝餐厅中央推的远了一点。

克拉克吸入布鲁斯的味道时，心跳无法抑制地加快了。“嗯......更多的肌肤接触会更好，”他头晕目眩地说。“我几乎没碰到过你。”

布鲁斯把克拉克的头拉向自己，托着他的后脑勺。他慢慢地温柔地吻着他。克拉克本来会再次融化在他的吻里，无助地张开嘴唇，但是布鲁斯坚定地双手攥住他的卷发，把克拉克拉开到触手可及的距离之外。“继续，还有两个。“

克拉克又哼唧起来，表示抗议，但布鲁斯只是邪恶地低声笑着。“好吧......嗯，我希望能更多地感受到你的全部重量压在我身上，你不必一直撑着自己。”他急切地向前倾身，想要得到奖励。用他现有的全部力气（并不大，感谢氪石戒指）朝布鲁斯挪动，对抗着布鲁斯扯着他卷发的力度。布鲁斯摇了摇头，轻轻地笑了笑，然后给了克拉克他想要的东西，他把舌头伸进了克拉克的嘴里。布鲁斯尝起来像巧克力、昂贵的酒和......布鲁斯。克拉克因为这个吻心满意足地呻吟着，但布鲁斯很快又把他拉开了，用他的力气把克拉克扯开，固定在有软垫的座椅上。

就在这时，克拉克的联盟通讯器在他耳朵下方的植入点嗡嗡作响，他暗自咒骂着。所有不方便的时间里偏偏是现在......

“还有一个。”布鲁斯声音有些沙哑地命令道。

克拉克深吸了一口气。他必须迅速结束这次谈话，然后找个借口离开一会儿。“我可以忍受更多的疼痛，”他说，“我的意思是，对你来说，第一次比那玩的更狠可能不是个好主意，但未来的话......”

布鲁斯咆哮着深入他的喉咙，他松开克拉克的头发，双臂搂紧克拉克的腰，把他拉近。他们吻了很长时间，布鲁斯完全俯下身子，差点直接覆上了克拉克的身体。克拉克的注意力几乎完全被分散了，直到他的通讯器再次发出嗡嗡声。

他叹了口气，退回身体。“我要去趟洗手间，”他抱歉地说。

“好的，”布鲁斯说，喘着粗气。“我去买单，然后我们就可以离开这里了。”克拉克在去洗手间的路上又开始在心里咒骂。不过谢天谢地，洗手间是空的。

“出什么事了? ”他低声说。

“很抱歉，超人，”神奇女侠回答道。“我知道你今晚发布了自己的紧急状况，但是我们在海滨城发现了外星人入侵。绿灯侠请求支援，你可以最快到他那里。”

克拉克无可奈何地闭上了眼睛。他真的很希望能和布鲁斯至少约会一次，而不是临阵脱逃。“我五分钟后到，黛。”

“谢谢你，卡尔。”

克拉克使用了洗手间，然后洗了下手，走出去想着他要和布鲁斯说的借口。然而当他走到桌前时，他发现布鲁斯站着，签过名的支票已经在桌面上了，几百美元的钞票放在旁边作为小费。

“对不起，克拉克，”克拉克还没来得及开口，布鲁斯就说道，“说真的，我......非常沮丧......但是办公室那边出现了紧急情况——国际商务，你懂的，现在已经没有朝九晚五的固定工作时间了。除非我亲自过问，许多海外人士会觉得受到了侮辱。所以今晚剩下的事情只好改天了。”

克拉克内心松了一口气，闭上了一会儿眼睛。戴安娜一定也给布鲁斯打了电话，作为第二波支援，以防克拉克和绿灯侠不能处理这个威胁，或者仅仅只是为了让布鲁斯帮助他们之后一起清理现场。

“当然，不用担心，我明白的，”他大声说。“星期二见。”两人一起走出餐厅，布鲁斯的车停在路边。

“我可以把你送到地铁站......”布鲁斯主动说。

“不，不。”克拉克迅速做出了回应。“谢谢，不过我想回家之前在这儿转转，让我沸腾的血液冷却一下。”

布鲁斯把他拉近，深深地流连着吻了他一会儿，克拉克依偎在他身边，让布鲁斯把他转过来，推到车身冰冷的金属上。他很享受被困在两个坚硬表面之间的感觉。

“该死，”布鲁斯一边抽身一边咒骂道。“我要杀了制造这起事故的同事。”克拉克几乎忍不住笑出声，但他没有，他只是在布鲁斯钻进车里，开车离开时，冷静地和对方道了别。然后克拉克取下他的戒指，小心翼翼地把它收回盒子里，慢慢走到大楼后面，检查了一下是否安全。他以最快的速度脱掉衣服，从包里取出艾尔徽章，拍在胸前。当制服从盾牌上长出来包裹住他的全身时，他收起换下的衣服，把它们藏在斗篷里精心掩饰的口袋中，然后飞走了。

tbc


	3. Chapter10

在农场长大的克拉克从来不害怕蜘蛛，事实上他还挺喜欢它们的。但是他从来没有遇到过汽车那么大还像霓虹灯一样色调的蜘蛛。他们甚至还分不同颜色！虽然每个单独的个体都是单色的，但是整个群体简直像是色谱。从暖色调的褐色、粉红色和橙色，到各种深浅不一的黄色，再到淡绿色和蓝色。唯一的共同点是这些颜色都看得人眼睛疼。

他和绿灯背靠背盘旋在海滨城的空中，试图把这些东西困在浅滩上，远离城市里的人们，但不断有更多从刚刚降落在海岸边的三艘飞船中涌出。

“码头那边还有更多! ”绿灯喊道。克拉克用热视线扫了一下，破坏了码头边的一个支柱，把蜘蛛们打回了海里。

目前为止，他们勉力做到了没杀死任何一只蜘蛛——绿灯说它们是有五感和知觉的——但克拉克不确定他们还能坚持多久。更糟糕的是太阳现在只高出了地平线一丁点，而且还在不断西沉。克拉克的夜视能力还算过关，但是他不确定灯侠和联盟的其他成员有没有问题。

“所以你对这些家伙了解多少? ”克拉克吼道。

“不是很多，”绿灯侠大声回答。“它们的名字是一种没有灯戒帮助根本读不出来的音节。我叫它们” Sneeze’，因为听上去就像这个词。基本上是种虫族，每艘船有一只女王，各自管理自己船上的工蜂和雄蜂，女王之间会互相协作决策。”哈尔用灯戒创造了一个巨型的绿色扫把，然后把一些试图重新爬上码头的扫回了海里。“我在扇区的另一边给一场星际战争收尾的时候遇到了它们。它们说自己是被赶出家园的难民，我提出可以按照灯侠的标准程序安置它们。”

“他们拒绝了? ”克拉克又烧毁了一个码头的柱子，整个木质结构轰然坠入大海。海岸上空弥漫着刺鼻的烟味。他痛恨破坏人们将不得不重建的基础设施，但这总比失去生命要好。

“不！他们很感激，我带领他们去到距地球几光年外的一个空荡荡的星球，然后就回来了。”绿灯侠开始用他的戒指把沙子做成障碍物，当Sneez想要爬上去的时候，障碍物总会倒塌。它们浑身都是沙子地掉下来，但总是愤怒地抖落沙子，接着试图爬上另一个。

“他们跟踪了你? ”

“我没有看到他们，但他们肯定这样做了，因为接下来发生的就是他们降落在了该死的海洋里！我走进去和他们谈话，试图礼貌地解释地球不适合他们，然后他们突然就开始攻击我。我都不知道为什么。”

“好吧。”克拉克说。“希望是灯戒翻译错误了，那样的话我们还是有机会和平解决这个问题的。”他接下来直接对着通讯器说，“神奇女侠，你和其他队员在关注这件事吗? ”

“是的，卡尔。闪电侠正在接近你的位置，火星猎人、钢骨和我还有几分钟就到，海王和蝙蝠侠将在二十分钟内到达。”

“绿灯，等这件事结束后，你和我会谈谈因为你的粗心导致联盟的事务被带回地球这件事。”通讯器里传来了蝙蝠侠咆哮的声音。从眼角余光里，克拉克看到绿灯侠猛的回头，身体紧绷起来，于是忍不住咧嘴笑了。他偶尔会试图为这个快乐而毒舌的英雄说几句话，保护他不受他们那个坏脾气队友的怒火——克拉克很清楚，要平衡联盟和地球很不容易，尤其考虑到绿灯肩上有字面意义上一整个银河那么大的责任——但这一次，克拉克一点也没有想要这样做的意愿。考虑到他现在本可以和某人做的那些事，而不是和巨型蜘蛛在这作战。

蝙蝠侠继续说道，“我同意这听起来像是翻译问题，但是我们需要和女王们谈谈才能确认。因此我们需要绕过工蜂进入飞船。海王，保持预备状态，搜索监测海底来的飞船。闪电侠，在地面上进行侦察。弄清楚是否有什么令人讨厌的惊喜在等着我们，然后找到进入其中一艘飞船的方法。我一到，超人和我就会进去。神奇女侠、钢骨和火星猎人会支援绿灯侠，以使超人撤退加入我们——火星猎人，变成超人的样子，以防他们怀疑我们的行动。大家都同意吗? ”

其余的成员都表示赞同。

战斗还在继续。事情就像蝙蝠侠计划的那样进行着。幸运的是，一旦分配好任务的英雄们加入了半空中的绿灯侠，他们相当轻易地就把Sneeze限制起来了。

克拉克和赶来的队友会合时感到有一点点焦虑不安。基于他和露易丝的经历，在开始这份工作前，他确信与正在约会的人共事不会有任何问题。但是现在所有潜在的问题才浮现在他脑海中。他从来不需要看着露易丝在没有他的情况下陷入危险的境地而无动于衷......他也从来不需要假装自己不在乎她。如果他露馅了怎么办？如果他不能像超人平时那样对待蝙蝠侠呢？

但他的担忧是没有根据的。当他降落到飞船所在的浅滩上，加入蝙蝠侠，然后站在海王和闪电侠身边时，他平时用于划分双重身份的良好应对机制上线了。他看到的不是那个把他捆绑起来，用让他高兴到尖叫的方式伤害他的男人，尽管不到一个小时前，他还在和那个男人一起大笑、调情。现在他看到的只是那个他信任的队友——好吧他的队友看上去有点生气。

“如果没有超级速度的话无法穿过那里，有了的话就很容易了，”闪电侠报告道。“飞船上有很多通道是开着的，但情况有点复杂，你需要亲眼看看。”

“我可以带你们两个从水面下穿过去，一点问题也没有，”海王接着说，“他们没有防范来自水下的攻击。” 而蝙蝠侠听到这个提议皱了皱眉。

“从水下穿过去总比我用超级速度背着你要好。”克拉克说。

“是的，但是我得花好几天才能把衣服上的盐水味弄掉，”蝙蝠侠抱怨道。“好吧，好吧。我们走吧。”

海王在他们的头上制造了一个气泡，迅速地把他们四个人通过海运送到最近的飞船旁边。正如闪电侠所说，飞船上有许多入口打开，看上去蜘蛛是半水生的。幸运的是，似乎所有准备离开飞船的工蜂都出舱了，因为目前没有一个出口在使用中。他们紧贴着聚集在海王身旁，海王正在扩张气泡，使他们得以站立在入口边。海水从他们身上流下来。蝙蝠侠发出被恶心到的声音，像小狗一样甩干身体。

“这里，复杂的地方。”闪电侠说，指着三十英尺宽的六角形开口。他们凝视着里面。飞船的金属像唇面一样延伸进舰艇里几英尺，然后停了下来。船舱内部的压力或者别的什么东西一定把水挡在外面了，因为没有什么东西是湿的。他们可以看到内部的其他部分，有一条长长的通道，上面有许多其他的分支，是用类似蜘蛛丝的东西做成的，看起来在白色和银色之间，丝状的，最重要的是，有粘性。

“我试着从水面以上的一些开口进去，”闪电侠说。“当我用神速力的时候，它不够粘，不能抓住我，但是我一碰到它，一群工蜂就飞了过来; 我猜它发出了某种震动，可以向它们发出警告。”

“织网只是在边缘上，也就是走廊的‘墙’上，”克拉克指出。“我可以从中间飞过去。”

“你不能一个人进去，”蝙蝠侠坚持。

“我可以带着你。”

蝙蝠侠叹了口气，“当然。”

“你是想要我背着，还是......”克拉克尴尬地问。

“用你想进去的方式摆好姿势。”蝙蝠侠命令道。克拉克点点头，摆出他惯常的水平飞行那种姿势: 稳定地漂浮在离地面3英尺高的地方，红披风沿着他的背部伸展垂落，头抬起来，手臂伸直。

蝙蝠侠回头看了看他们的队友。“你们要是向任何人提起这件事，我就让你们吃不了兜着走，”他威胁道。“留在这里，守住出口。如果需要支援，我们会联络的。”他小心翼翼地坐在克拉克的背上，就像超人是把椅子一样，然后旋转着把双腿翘起来，盘腿坐着，双手抓住克拉克的斗篷保持平衡。闪电侠笑到停不下来。

“我们走。”蝙蝠侠简短地命令道。克拉克咧嘴一笑，开始慢慢飘过蛛网状的走廊。当他们离开正常人类的听力范围时，克拉克听到闪电侠在他们身后小声唱歌。

“I can show you the world…”

*《阿拉丁》主题曲《A Whole New World》，闪闪这里在调侃蝙蝠把酥皮当飞毯哈哈哈

蝙蝠侠和超人探索着这艘飞船，穿过一条又一条走廊，试图靠近中心，他们认为那里是最重要和最敏感的地方。幸运的是，女王似乎已经派出了几乎所有工蜂加入战斗，也有可能是让留守的蜘蛛都聚集在她身边，因为现在通道里空无一人。那是一种超现实的体验——闪闪发光的白色蛛网覆盖了每一个表面，交织得如此紧密，以至于克拉克不清楚它们下面是否还有其他基层。随着空气在两位英雄经过时留下的震动，顶层的纤维状细丝微微地振动着。克拉克从远处可以听到昆虫类的尖叫声和唧唧声回荡着，他试图找到这些声音的来源。

“那么，你能比绿灯侠更好的跟它们交流，是吗? ”蝙蝠侠简要问道。

“希望如此，”克拉克回答。“绿灯侠依靠灯戒的技术将其翻译成灯戒持有人的母语，而我只能快速学会一种新语言。这意味着当灯戒没问题的时候，它会比我更快更全面，但当它出现故障时......”

“明白了，让我们期望有个好结果吧。”

随着他们继续深入船体，两人开始偶尔遇到落单的Sneeze。幸运的是，尽管这些蜘蛛都有多只眼睛，但它们似乎相当近视，而且基本只目视前方，所以克拉克每次都能躲到它们身后，避开它们的注意——尽管他的快速移动让蝙蝠侠在他的背上有些颠簸。在第三次交锋后，克拉克叹了口气。

“你最好把腿缠在我身上。如果我不得不加快速度，这个姿势会更稳定。”

蝙蝠侠的喉咙里发出一种几乎难以察觉的不悦的声音。“我不想像匹马一样对待你。”他说。

“但是飞毯就没关系? ”克拉克有些狡猾地问道。“真的，B，我不介意的。从战术上讲，这是最好的选择。”

蝙蝠侠想通了这一点，克拉克知道他会的。他转过身来，双腿环在克拉克腰上，脚跟陷进克拉克的肚子里，握住克拉克肩膀上披风和制服交汇的地方，他的大腿紧紧夹住克拉克身侧。克拉克深深吸了一口气，压制住他那不可避免的身体反应。能把两个身份分开是一回事，但是他早在和布鲁斯搞在一起之前就被蝙蝠侠吸引了......

过了一会儿，当他们第一次遇到大群工蜂时，这些想法全部消失了。克拉克不得不在空中，擦着墙壁快速扭动，用上一点点超级速度才能避开它们。布鲁斯抓的更紧了，低下胸膛抱住克拉克的背。

“他们身后的那条通道，”他焦急地耳语，“看起来好像扩大了面积。”

“没错，”克拉克同意。“扶稳了。”

他绕过蜘蛛往回飞，穿梭过它们林立的四肢，发现自己身处一个巨大的球形空间，直径大概有一个足球场那么大。中间挂着一个有克拉克和吉米的公寓那么大的网织成的球，用长长的网绳连接着房间的两侧。一只比工蜂大一倍的，五颜六色的巨型蜘蛛坐在上面，几十只工蜂在房间里飞来飞去，大概是在执行命令。当蝙蝠侠和超人进来时，房间里的每只眼睛都转向他们，空气中充满了吱吱声。

“嗯? 他们在说什么? ”蝙蝠侠低声说。

“给我一分钟......这是一种复杂的语言......有不同音调......该死，它还包含一些气味标记和手势。我敢打赌，这就是让灯戒出错的地方。”

“棒极了。”

他们说话的时候，蜘蛛们的声音越来越大，克拉克皱起了眉头，他的大脑正在疯狂破译这种新的语言。

意识到这一点后，他慢慢移动身体，小心翼翼地将一只手移回来拍打蝙蝠侠的膝盖。

他们很生气，很困惑，克拉克以他觉得布鲁斯能跟上的最快速度用摩斯电码敲击着，「认为我们是一个人，我们说的话是针对它们的，而不是彼此。气味是用来判断情绪的，但是肢体动作很重要。举起手，按我说的做。」

「好。」蝙蝠侠用拍打回答道。

接下来的对话是一个挑战，如果没有他和蝙蝠侠在战场上辛苦建立起来的默契关系，这个挑战是无法解决的。他们像灯戒一样无法制造出气味标记，但是他们一起努力复制了Sneeze的肢体动作。而克拉克则用他的喉咙复制它们说话时发出的尖叫声和滴答声。克拉克知道他漏掉了许多细节，但是希望他把基本要点搞对了。

“你们为什么要入侵我们的星球? ”他和蝙蝠侠一起问道。

“需要......新家，”它回答道。超人把这翻译给了蝙蝠侠，用他在飞行中能做到的最好的水平。

“绿灯侠为你提供了一个新家——那个星球有什么问题吗? ”

“没有其他物种...被遗弃...被抛弃...绿灯侠提供了结盟。我们跟随他，但他...拒绝了我们。背叛...叛徒...”

“绿灯侠听不懂你们的意思。你们的语言对他来说很难懂。他不是有意要背叛你们的。”

“没有...叛徒? 还是...朋友? 提供...家? ”

超人退缩了。“你要求让另一个物种和你们一起生活，合作共生? ”他问道。

“是的。看起来绿灯...直立...在陆地上行走...灵活的节肢。我们以前的朋友...被杀了...在战争中...在母星，没有它们无法持续。我们需要新的盟友。”

克拉克沉默了片刻; 尽管他很想为这些人在地球上提供庇护，但他意识到人类......没有准备好与需要共生同盟的巨型蜘蛛分享他们的星球。

「问他们的家是否完好，」蝙蝠侠拍打道，克拉克照做了。

“是的，家...完好，但...无法持续。我们需要盟友。”

「说绿灯侠会带他们回家，带盟友过去。」

“新朋友...家里? 其他女王...寻求...达成...一致。”

「我觉得她同意了，但它必须和其他女王谈谈。」克拉克回复

「工蜂返回船上。」布鲁斯命令道，克拉克有些退缩。

“这个星球上的人没有星际旅行的技术，他们不习惯见到陌生人。你能把你的臣民撤回到飞船上吗？它们吓到了这里的人。”

“你...会留下? ”

“是的，我将留在这里，直到协议达成。”

“同意。”

「我们留下，工蜂撤退。」

「好极了。」

* * *

这是漫长的一天，但最终超人和蝙蝠侠以及绿灯侠——知道问题所在后，绿灯侠成功纠正了他戒指的翻译——敲定细节并达成了协议。Sneeze会撤回他们的家乡，绿灯侠会从他的扇区其他有难题的区域找到难民，那些难民会很高兴得到一个安全的避难所。钢骨和蝙蝠侠帮忙修补船只，绿灯侠启航去确保Sneeze安全返回。克拉克觉得哈尔很乐意找个借口马上离开，盼望着蝙蝠侠能在他回来之前忘记说好的谈话。然而克拉克并不认为他会那么好运。

其余的JLA成员静静站在海滩上，看着飞船远去。克拉克微笑着，在柔软的沙子上滚了一下，感觉快乐洋溢着。他和蝙蝠侠像默契十足的搭档一样一起配合，战场外的摩擦(不管是哪种)并没有影响他们战斗时的化学反应。而且像这样的日子：没有遇到太严重的麻烦，没有人死亡，JLA能够帮助到需要帮助的人，还在这个过程中为地球结交了新的朋友，这种日子太少见了。

蝙蝠侠尽管疲倦，还是嘲笑了他的幼稚。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得每一个能上网的superbat粉应该都懂这章里我没忍住玩的那个同人图的梗，但是以防万一，Tumblr的链接在这里 
> 
> https://internerdionality.tumblr.com/post/617212151065624576/batmansuperman


	4. chapter11

星期二晚上，布鲁斯在码头接到了克拉克。克拉克穿着燕尾服坐进那辆长长的黑色豪车时，感觉像是还在做梦，就像他要去参加毕业舞会一样。

当然，克拉克并没有坐着一辆豪车去参加他的毕业舞会，因为那并不是小镇上会发生的事。他开着爸爸的旧本田车带拉娜去参加舞会，整个人吓得不知所措，因为这是他“变性”以后的第一次正式亮相。而拉娜还没等舞会过完一半就喝醉了，整个晚上都以灾难收场。当然那就是另一个故事了。

他们去了电影院，然后一起走了红毯，闪光灯不停亮着。布鲁斯把克拉克拉近，而克拉克几乎忍不住暗自发笑。

他们在开场前有时间去拿饮料，闲聊着度过了十五分钟，然后招待员开始向人们发出进入剧院的信号。布鲁斯和克拉克在约会的事实——还有克拉克这个无名之辈到底是谁——显然已经在哥谭的精英阶层中流传开来，成为了八卦谈资。有几次布鲁斯试图保护性地干预，但克拉克非常享受想出适当的中西部式的回答，回应其他电影观众过分的好奇和敌意:

* * *

“我喜欢你的西装，但是它是不是有点太......正常? 对你来说? ”

“哎呀，谢谢。”克拉克回应道。“我一直认为需要一点正常的生活来平衡，但显然我做得太过分了。感谢你匡直了我的出格——好吧，确切地说，并没有变直。”他向这个迷惑不解的小明星眨了眨眼睛。

* * *

“呃，布鲁西！我听说你和一个变性人出去了。至少你没让他穿裙子，对吧? ”

“实际上，我从五岁起就没穿过裙子，但谢谢你让我了解了哥谭性别教育的现状。”

* * *

“那么，呃......那到底是怎么回事? 我是说，你和布鲁斯? ”

“嗯，亲爱的，我知道人们喜欢在上下班的路上拖延时间，但是说真的，没那么糟糕。尤其是当你的男朋友有一架飞机时。”

* * *

“我喜欢你刚出道时写的那些关于超人的文章，但最近你变得太政治化了。只是需要稍微温和一点，你知道吗? ”

“哦，当然，”克拉克同意了。“我的意思是，真的，新闻不应该和政治有任何关系，对吗？最好还是专注于完全不涉及政治的问题，比如超能力义警们。”  
* * *

灯光暗下来时，布鲁斯几乎被压下去的的笑声呛住了。他领着克拉克走进剧场，走向他们的前排座位。克拉克调皮地朝他咧嘴一笑。

“嗯，真有意思，”布鲁斯低声说，“我等不及要让你参加这些白痴的盛大晚会了。”

克拉克咯咯笑了起来。“是啊，好吧。虽然不是我想要每天都做的事情，但偶尔体验一下也没关系。”

灯光暗下来后，克拉克往布鲁斯那边靠了靠。

“说起来，”他说。“我一直没问。为什么这次首映会在哥谭？他们通常不会选择洛杉矶、纽约或伦敦以外的城市。很难在其他地方看到。”

“哦，”布鲁斯不屑一顾地说，“我想其中一个赞助人是哥谭人，忠实粉丝。而且他们在哥谭的市中心录制了一些镜头。”

然后电影开始了，克拉克非常享受这部《灰幽灵》电影，尽管布鲁斯蜷缩在克拉克身边让他非常分心。布鲁斯的手轻轻地抚摸着他的肩膀和膝弯，他在克拉克耳边评论着电影中出现的彩蛋和对原版电视剧的致敬。结束后，布鲁斯把克拉克拉到前排。有些演员聚集在那里回答问题，并且向观众致意。

“布鲁斯! ”一位老绅士喊道。克拉克一下子就认出了那是西蒙·特伦特，老版《灰幽灵》的男主角，他在重启的版本里客串了一个角色。他和布鲁斯向对方走去，然后互相拥抱对方。

“你举办了这次首映式，我真是感激不尽。”西蒙说。布鲁斯尴尬地耸了耸肩，给了克拉克一个愧疚的眼神。

“我真的没有做那么多，”他试图反驳，但被演员本人驳回了。

“别开玩笑了，要不是你，我还是一个过气的小角色，甚至付不起房租。”西蒙重申道。

布鲁斯尴尬地笑了笑，问了个关于这部电影的问题; 这让老人讲起了一系列趣事，克拉克和布鲁斯着迷地听着，直到特伦特被叫走。

“其中一个赞助人是哥谭人。”克拉克揶揄道，布鲁斯抑制不住脸红了。

“天哪，你也是个nerd! ”克拉克开心地说。“你和我一样宅，为什么不告诉我呢? ”

布鲁斯叹了口气。“我不是故意的。我猜我只是习惯了把这一面藏起来。但它倒是让我在哥谭学院赚了不少钱。”

“那只会让我更喜欢你，”克拉克向他保证。

回到车里，从首映中回过神来以后，克拉克和布鲁斯同时靠向对方，像十几岁的男孩一样和彼此亲热。检查确认了他们的车厢和司机之间有隐私屏后，克拉克愉快地爬上了布鲁斯的大腿。但是几分钟后，布鲁斯突然双腿岔开，将克拉克推倒在地板上。克拉克困惑地坐在他两膝之间时，布鲁斯解开了裤子的拉链。

“布鲁斯! ”克拉克喘着气，回头去看隔离屏，它或许能挡住视线，但司机肯定能听到他们的声音。

布鲁斯得意地笑了，“你确实说过喜欢被这样使用。所以，我想我们只能尽量保持安静地进行了。”

他把克拉克的头压到自己的性器上，用手肘轻轻推动，低声鼓励着克拉克去吮吸舔舐他的全部。克拉克做到了，然后他无情地双手固定住克拉克的头，开始缓慢而深入地抽插。除了每次完全进入时轻微的嘶嘶吐气之外，没有发出其他任何声音。克拉克不由地越来越兴奋，他放松了嘴唇和喉咙，让布鲁斯使用他，勉力双手环绕着布鲁斯的小腿以保持平衡。

等到布鲁斯终于射出来时，克拉克的肺已经开始烧灼了，下巴也感到酸痛。布鲁斯低哼着，把克拉克的嘴巴灌满了。克拉克吞了下去，感受着粘稠的液体滑过喉咙。布鲁斯倒在座椅上，深呼吸着，双眼紧闭。于是克拉克主动给布鲁斯整理好着装，然后自己爬回座位上，掸去灰尘，把自己的衣领拉直。布鲁斯微笑着，伸出一只手握住克拉克的，没有睁开眼睛。

接下来的路上，他们安静地坐在一起。等他们到达公寓大楼时，布鲁斯保持着的那种安静而沉思的状态下车，给司机小费，然后把克拉克的手搭在他的手肘上，从门卫身边走过。

到了电梯里以后，布鲁斯突然变了个人。他旋风一样把克拉克推到电梯里镜面的那一侧，匆忙脱下克拉克衣服的过程中几乎撕碎了那些衣物。他亲吻他，几乎要了克拉克的命。克拉克很困惑，试图回应布鲁斯，但是被对方完全控制住了; 他的手在克拉克全身上下游走，而他自己的身体不断地从克拉克试图紧握的手掌中滑开。等他们到十四楼的时候——克拉克因为电梯中途没有停下感到谢天谢地，然后意识到布鲁斯可能拥有什么停用协定的权利——布鲁斯的衣服上只多了几条褶皱，而克拉克除了一条领带外则已经几乎全裸了。布鲁斯不知怎么地让领带只松开了一点，摇摇欲坠地挂在克拉克脖子上。克拉克喘息着，意识到布鲁斯有意为之的这种衣冠楚楚与一丝不挂的对比使他兴奋起来。

“把你的衣服拿起来，”布鲁斯低沉地命令道，打开了公寓的门。克拉克摸索了几下，笨手笨脚地掉了几件东西，最后还是设法把散落的衣服和鞋子都捡起来抱在了怀里。布鲁斯回来抓住克拉克的领带，握紧的拳头离他的喉咙很近，把他从玄关拽紧了公寓里。克拉克跌跌撞撞地跟在布鲁斯身后，大口喘着气。他的大脑因为突然跌进了调教区变得有些昏昏沉沉。

“你可以把这些东西随便扔在什么地方，”布鲁斯一边说，一边关上他们身后的门，把克拉克拉到东面房间的门廊。然而快到的时候，他似乎重新考虑了一下，又把克拉克拽回主厅，把他的脸重重朝下压到樱桃木的餐桌上。

“伸出你的手臂，抓住桌子的另一边，”布鲁斯命令道。克拉克照做了，同时努力站稳，因为桌面的边缘陷入肌肉的触感低哼着。

“接下来的不是惩罚，”布鲁斯说，手掌滑过克拉克的脊背，托起他的屁股。“对我们两个来说，这是一次热身。所以我想听到“请”、“谢谢”、“是的”或着“更多”，只要你想继续下去。一旦你停止回应，或者说‘不’或‘停止’ ，我们就会结束这个，继续晚上的其他项目。明白了吗? ”

“是的，”克拉克回答。因为期待而颤抖着。布鲁斯没有再让他等下去，他张开手掌狠狠地打在了克拉克左侧的臀瓣上。

“谢谢! ”克拉克喊出声。

“这才是我的乖男孩。”布鲁斯赞赏道。克拉克大口喘着气，皮肤因为这样的对待震颤着。

布鲁斯不停地掌掴克拉克，显然因此和克拉克一样兴奋。他不断变化击打的位置和频率，让克拉克无法预测。但不变的是布鲁斯不断攀升的力度，直到最后克拉克除了尖叫和呜咽以外什么也说不出来，无法用语言回应时，布鲁斯才停下来。

他停下来，弯下腰，把重心压在克拉克的身体上，亲吻他的肩胛骨。“你承受得很好，”他夸奖道。“你为我表现得那么好......你应该看看你自己。你看起来这么性感，屁股和这张桌子很配，如此温暖、诱人的红色......”

克拉克语无伦次地低声说着什么，迎接布鲁斯的身体覆在他身上那种使人安心的压力。布鲁斯把他翻过身来，抱在怀里。他们穿过门，走过大厅，进入卧室。布鲁斯轻轻地把克拉克放下，然后坐了下来，从床底下拉出一个黑色的小箱子。克拉克感到自己很自然地跪了下来，把头靠到布鲁斯的大腿上。这让布鲁斯发出了低沉而嘶哑的喉音。

“上帝，你简直不像真的。”布鲁斯低声说。克拉克把头抬起来，在调教区里，他对任何批评或像是拒绝的信号都异常敏感。

“不，不，宝贝，”布鲁斯抚摸着他的头发，安慰他。“这是一件好事。你如此热情，如此信任我......我从来没有和像你一样的sub在一起过；你为我沉迷地如此轻易。你的反应就像你已经属于我好几年了，但我还仍然在摸索，探索一切新鲜刺激的事物。”克拉克把头埋在布鲁斯的大腿上，感到有点内疚，尽管他的大脑已经沉醉到想不起来为什么会内疚了。

布鲁斯轻轻地拍了拍他的头顶，然后推动他的肩膀，让他转过头看着盒子。

“我想让你挑一件你今晚想试试的东西，”他说道，把箱子打开。“过去一周，这里的所有东西都被消毒或者替换掉了，取决于它被使用的程度有多私密。”

克拉克看了眼里面，猛地吸了一口气。他看到了大量不同的道具，看上去每个人都能找到他想要的。克拉克本想选择鞭打道具，但又有些犹豫不决。他确实想要更多的疼痛感，但比那更强烈的渴望是他想要贴近布鲁斯，想要触摸他，而不是隔着某样工具的距离。最后他挑选了一个五件套的漂亮的束缚衣，红色的皮革和黑色的吸水材质。

“这算一件东西，对吧? ”他厚着脸皮问。布鲁斯笑了，点头表示默许。

“不错的选择，”布鲁斯赞赏道，把它们放在身旁的床上。在关上盒子之前，他拿出了一个安全套，一些可以绑在床架上的带子，还有一个简单的皮革质的眼罩。克拉克因为最后一样呜咽着。

“抱歉，”布鲁斯高兴地说，“你可以戴上眼罩，或者我们把灯关掉，你喜欢哪一个? ”

克拉克撅着嘴说，“眼罩。”

布鲁斯同意了，把克拉克拉到床上他的身边。他开始在克拉克的脚踝和手腕上穿戴拘束装置，同时亲吻爱抚他。完成之后，他让克拉克面朝上躺在床的中央，逐步固定，把克拉克的四肢绑在床柱上。绳索被收紧后，克拉克动弹不得。然后布鲁斯抓起了配套的项圈，把它拉紧扣好，克拉克无法抑制地颤栗起来。这个项圈很宽，以至于克拉克没有办法在不硌到锁骨或下颌的情况下把他的头低下来。这让他感到尤为脆弱，敞开，被占有。最后布鲁斯拿出另一根绳索，系在项圈的环扣上，把它缠上木质的床头板，让克拉克的头被锁定在合适的位置。

“好了，”布鲁斯平静地说。“该蒙上眼睛了。”布鲁斯轻轻摘下他的眼镜的瞬间，克拉克立即闭上了眼睛。布鲁斯把眼镜放在床头柜上，发出了金属与木头相触的轻响，然后把眼罩覆上。那之后有很长一段时间的停顿，克拉克尽力运用他剩余的感官，隐约听到了沙沙作响的声音。突然一个灯泡在他头上亮起来。布鲁斯身上一定有多年来作为蝙蝠侠留下的伤疤，甚至可能前几夜义警活动带来的淤青和新鲜的伤痕此刻还在他身上。因为克拉克想要更多的肌肤相触，所以布鲁斯需要找到其他办法，阻止他看到那些无法被轻易解释的东西。克拉克仍然觉得有些失望，但明白他不能看着布鲁斯的原因让他好受了一些。

然后布鲁斯坐回到他身边，据克拉克所能感受到的，他完全一丝不挂，这让克拉克的失望消失了。

“哦，上帝，是的，太棒了。”克拉克含糊不清地说，他们的接触带来了一阵窜过他身体的电流。布鲁斯则赞赏地呻吟着，深深地吻了他，抚摸着克拉克的手臂和身侧，两人的下腹互相碰撞着。布鲁斯慢慢地磨着克拉克，时不时地用手爱抚他，只是偶尔抓挠捏弄或者啃咬几下，让克拉克的欲望保持在高处。克拉克很快就没有耐心了。

“求你了，布鲁斯，我想要更多。求你了，操我吧。”他恳求道。

“哦，还不到时候呢，”布鲁斯低声说。他黑暗低沉的声音从克拉克耳边传来，让克拉克从脊柱根部开始颤抖。“我很享受对你为所欲为。我想看看你还能承受多少，我能让你多大声音地尖叫，让你变得多么火热，多么渴望，直到你哭着想要我的阴茎。”

克拉克吞咽了一下，他已经开始渴望了。布鲁斯开始用手、唇齿和舌头慢慢探索克拉克的身体，在每一个让克拉克紧张、颤抖或者哭喊的地方徘徊，偶尔调整一下束缚，重新固定克拉克，让他侵占克拉克身体的其他部分。克拉克用越来越破碎的语调乞求着，但布鲁斯没有理会，只是耐心地继续调查克拉克所有的敏感点，但是绕开了那些可能会让他高潮的地方。克拉克很快就忍不住低声咒骂了，他的声音提高了，极度紧绷。

布鲁斯终于施舍了一些怜悯，手指滑到克拉克两腿之间。克拉克兴奋到几乎立刻就射了，因为快感呻吟着，把自己顶在布鲁斯的手上。他瘫倒在床上，浑身颤抖，而布鲁斯又回到了开始磨捻他的那种状态，低声耳语着赞美、鼓励和一些肮脏的诺言。

在克拉克混乱的感官里，这种快感和状态可能持续了几个小时那么久，布鲁斯戏弄折磨他，只有当他充分强调了自己的渴求有多么迫切时，才允许他高潮。

克拉克在第二次高潮之后过了一会又硬了，他感觉自己被汗水、精液和沮丧的泪水浸湿了。然后布鲁斯把他调整回原来大开的仰躺姿势，把他的腿从床尾翻过来绑在床边，就像他的手臂一样。克拉克呻吟着，他大腿和臀部的肌肉虽然很快适应了，但还是剧烈地抗议着这种伸展。只是当布鲁斯挤进他的双腿之间，插入湿滑的穴口时，他又高兴起来，嘴里含糊地说着感激的话。

接着布鲁斯停下来了，他只浅浅进入了一点就抽身离开，并且重复着这个动作。哪怕是在克拉克咒骂他时也不为所动，克拉克几乎被他的自制力震惊了。他继续逗弄着克拉克，性器擦过克拉克的穴口，羽毛般的接触让克拉克始终保持在高潮边缘。克拉克语无伦次的抱怨渐渐变成了乞求，恳求更多、恳求宽恕、恳求允许他释放。于是布鲁斯终于又推进了一步——接着一切又回到了原点。

布鲁斯一次又一次地挺身，然后一次又一次地抽身离开。他一寸寸地回应着克拉克的请求，让克拉克每前进一步都要乞求他。当他深入到一半左右时，克拉克又射了，因为幸福的快感哭喊着。而布鲁斯终于，终于把自己深深埋进了克拉克体内，随着克拉克的穴肉围绕他收缩而低声呻吟。克拉克呜咽着，眼泪从眼罩下流出来，布鲁斯在他的高潮中继续操他，又硬又大地插在他疲惫的身体里。布鲁斯把克拉克的双腿从这个痛苦而紧绷的位置解开，将它们缠绕在自己的腰间，加大了抽插的频率和力量，克拉克的身体开始再次作出回应。

“就是这样，甜心。”布鲁斯低声说，再次占据克拉克的双唇，像是要把他操进床垫里。克拉克感到布鲁斯无处不在，在他的身体里，在他的周围，深深地吸引着他，他要被这种感觉淹没了。因为他看不见，他的其他感官变得更敏感了。他意识到皮肤接触的电流、他们汗津津的身体碰撞在一起的声音，还有房间里充满了的性爱的火热味道。

在一段无法估计的时间过后，布鲁斯的推进终于开始变得莽撞起来，随着他接近高潮而失去了原有的自控和节奏。他把手往下探入克拉克双腿之间，急切地抚摸着。

“和我一起，宝贝，”他嘶哑地说，然后他们同时到达了云端。

随后捆绑克拉克的绳索被解开了，他心满意足地躺在布鲁斯怀里休息。布鲁斯则往后退了一点，把手伸到另一侧的床头柜上。

“怎么回事......”当布鲁斯用温热的湿毛巾慢慢爱抚他疲惫的身体时，克拉克惊讶地喃喃道。他确实有些神智不清了，而且布鲁斯也没有把眼罩和束缚衣的其他部分解开，但他很肯定布鲁斯不可能在他不知情的情况下起身去洗浴室准备这个。

“我床边放了个克罗克，”布鲁斯低声说。克拉克难以置信地笑了。

*Crockpot 美国常见的厨用电锅品牌，煮菜用的，不能煮毛巾啦。这里布鲁斯又开始讲冷笑话了

“嘿，你想现在就起床吗? ”布鲁斯问道，和克拉克一起轻声笑了起来。他继续给克拉克清洗，然后稍稍挪开，做了些什么，发出了哗啦哗啦的水声。几分钟后，布鲁斯终于取下了眼罩，把眼镜递还给克拉克。克拉克戴上眼镜，眯着眼睛调整自己。房间里的光影很分明，只有克拉克床边的那盏玻璃灯照亮了一角。布鲁斯躺在他身边，穿着一套黑色的睡衣，由什么柔软而反光的织物制成，颜色融入进布鲁斯在他身边扯开的黑色床单里，几乎无法分辨。布鲁斯俯身覆在克拉克身上，关上灯，轻轻地吻了他。

“晚安。”他低声说，然后贴上克拉克的脊背，轻轻地打起呼噜，似乎马上就睡着了。克拉克也力竭了，全身充斥着愉悦的酸痛感，几分钟后也紧跟着入睡了。

睡了一个多小时之后，布鲁斯就醒了过来，踮着脚尖走出房间。因为布鲁斯明显在努力不去吵醒他，所以克拉克假装他没有醒过来。只是布鲁斯一离开，克拉克就转过身，盯着黑漆漆的天花板发呆，回想着今晚激烈的过程。当然，现在他已经回忆起了为什么布鲁斯称赞他的反应时，他会感到内疚了。布鲁斯没有办法知道克拉克已经把自己的生命交到蝙蝠侠的手里好几个月了; 所以他自发的完全信任的回应似乎好到不真实了。克拉克回忆起他们的相遇时，也有着这种同样的超现实感，而且他没有什么借口。

这一切开始前他以为布鲁斯·韦恩只是对方真实人格的一层浮夸伪装罢了，他以为自己要面对的是那个他了解的蝙蝠侠：具有统治力、才华横溢而且毫无疑问值得信任，不停触动克拉克的神经；但同时也冷酷、多疑、不愿与人相处。总之那大概不是一个克拉克会完全沉迷并且为之倾倒的人。可是现在他知道了那两个人格都不是真正的布鲁斯，过去一周他认识的那个男人是个完全不同的人：迷人、热情、体贴、机智，全情投入，并且还像克拉克一样是个nerd。这种性爱是克拉克以前从未经历过的; 在他内心深处，有什么东西热切地以服从回应着布鲁斯的命令，回应着他的需求。那是他之前的情人从未发现过的东西，而产生的火焰使他难以招架，几乎要吞没他。

克拉克沮丧地叹了口气。如果才一个星期他就已经是这种感觉，那么他有多大几率能用一颗不妥协的心度过接下来的几个月呢？

克拉克在床上翻了个身，依偎在那仍然闻起来像是布鲁斯的枕头上，决定活在当下。如果他无论怎样都会以心碎告终，那么为此担心，或者试图压抑他的感情而伤害自己，都是毫无意义的。

如果他无论如何都要从悬崖上掉下来，不妨在坠落的途中欣赏一下风景。


	5. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是作者在CH11和CH12之间更新的番外，时间线是克拉克入住的半个月后。

“你知道的，”布鲁斯说，他这天晚上突如其来地拜访了克拉克。“我开了一个五万美元的账户让你搬进来后重新装修这个公寓。那些钱不是‘不敢相信你真的花了那么多’的上限。我确实希望你能用上它。”

“呃......”克拉克回答，对这个话题有些惊讶。当布鲁斯把他赤身裸体绑在床上，拿出两根皮鞭时，谈论这个并不完全是他所期待的走向。

“你在这里住了两个星期了。除了让几个家伙把你的东西搬进来，划出自己的办公区之外，你还没有用这些钱做任何事，”布鲁斯评论道，轻轻用皮鞭抚弄过克拉克的四肢。“你甚至都没有买新的床单。”

克拉克在普翠仕绸缎和埃及长绒棉制成的黑银相间的床单上扭来扭去; 这是公寓自带的两套寝具之一。

“我......呃......啊！上帝——”皮革划过了一些非常敏感的地方，让克拉克颤抖起来，“——我不太需要......啊！”他尖叫起来，因为那根细长的鞭子抽打过他的腿，留下一阵刺痛。

“克拉克，克拉克，克拉克。”布鲁斯责备道，他的鞭子又轻轻地抚过克拉克的身侧，“这不是你需要什么的问题。”

又是一声鞭打。这次是那根更短更粗的鞭子，手柄的部分是由光滑的黑色木料制成的，明显还有其他用途。克拉克咬紧牙关，决心不再尖叫出声——至少不要这么快。

“顽固，”布鲁斯责备道。那根细长的鞭子又打了下来，击中了克拉克的胸部。他闷哼了一声。

“好吧，那么，”克拉克自暴自弃地说，“我不想花一大笔你的钱重新装修公寓。它已经很好了——”当鞭子再次落下时，他从牙齿间挤出最后一句嘶嘶声，“——足够好了。”

“这也不是你想要什么的问题。”布鲁斯一边说，一边把那个粗鞭子重重地抽在克拉克的大腿根上。克拉克咬牙吞下了一声尖叫。布鲁斯俯身压在他身上，嘴巴贴上他刚刚留下的红痕。

“那它是......啊......关于什么的? ”

“我还以为这显而易见，”布鲁斯说着退了回去。克拉克不由自主地小声呜咽。粗鞭子又抽下来了，这次落在了另一侧的腿根上。“重要的是我想要什么。”细鞭子抽打着克拉克的脖子和下巴，他又痛得嘶嘶叫着。“你想取悦我，不是吗? ”

“是......是的！”克拉克同意了，同时那根粗鞭子抽打了他的肚子一下，“我想取悦你，我......嗯......”又是一下。

“没错，”布鲁斯赞同了。他迅速让细鞭子连续落下了三次，在克拉克的大腿内侧猛地抽打。“而宠坏我的乖男孩会让我很高兴。你想为我做个乖孩子，不是吗? ”

“是的，求你了。”克拉克呜咽着。

“说出来。”布鲁斯命令道，粗鞭子又落下了两次。现在鞭打过后的疼痛和烧灼感已经磨人到让克拉克无法确定它到底落在哪儿了。

“我......呃......我想成为你的乖男孩。”克拉克乞求道，身体在床上弓了起来。

两根鞭子一起落了下来，布鲁斯一手挥着一个，克拉克尖叫出声。。

“但你还没有做个乖孩子，不是吗? ”布鲁斯问道，一次又一次地抽打着。“你没有让我宠坏你。”

“求你了，对不起，求你了，我会乖起来的。”克拉克胡乱地说着，鞭打像雨点般落了下来。

“你要怎么做? ”

“我会给公寓买东西的，求你了，我保证。Daddy，求你了，啊！”克拉克因为身体上的疼痛和在调教区被责骂所带来的情感上的伤害而开始发抖。

布鲁斯把鞭子扔到一旁，爬到克拉克身上，呼吸急促。他身上柔软的黑色丝绸睡衣滑过克拉克泛疼的肉体。布鲁斯的身体压在他的情人身上，他把克拉克的屁股往下拖了一点，然后开始急切地顶弄，吸吮咬噬着克拉克的胸部

“哦，该死，你太性感了，”布鲁斯喘息着说，“天啊，我可以几个小时，甚至成天这样伤害你、操你...... ”

“求你了，布鲁斯，射给我吧。”克拉克低声说。布鲁斯贴着他打了个寒战，呻吟着，湿漉漉的液体喷到了克拉克的屁股上。他们在那里躺了几分钟，呼吸和心率都减慢了。布鲁斯身体的重量压在克拉克身上，令人安心。最后布鲁斯深吸了几口气，用手臂撑起身子，留恋地吻了吻克拉克，然后站了起来。

“你做得很好，宝贝，”布鲁斯的呼吸仍然有些急促。“现在，还有十鞭。这样你才能记住这一课，然后你就可以得到奖赏了。你想要哪一个鞭子? ”

“细的。”克拉克说道，提前开始发抖。细的那根带来的刺激更尖锐，粗的那根则更疼。

“倒数吧。”

克拉克不停地点头，那根粗的鞭子——布鲁斯真是个魔鬼——在他胸前斜斜落下。

“十。”克拉克的声音紧绷。

啪，更大的力度，同一个地方。“九。”

啪，更用力了，天啊。“八。”

啪，哦，好痛。“七。”

啪，他可以承受的，他可以，他很乖。“六。”

“到一半了，甜心，你做得很好。”

啪，这一下比之前连续落下的两记还要糟糕。“五。”

啪，像一道爆裂的火线。克拉克忍住了眼泪。“四。”

啪，他可以做到的，为了布鲁斯，“三”

啪，哦，上帝，他受不了了。他受不了比这更用力的抽打了，太疼了。“二！”

刷，落下的力度很轻，像最开始那样。这仍然有些刺痛，但在之前的重击过后感觉几乎像是一种爱抚。而且不知怎么的，对于克拉克来说，他明明已经做好了准备遭受最狠的一鞭，但这温柔的一记拍打感觉却像一把锤子。他的眼泪无法克制地流下脸颊。

“就是这样，宝贝，释放出来。”布鲁斯鼓励道，身体靠回克拉克身上，把他压在床垫上。他抱着克拉克，耐心地用唇舌舔过克拉克红肿的胸部。

“你接受得真好，”布鲁斯赞扬着他，抚摸着他。他解开克拉克被绑住的手腕。“为我做的那么好。”

“谢谢你。”当他可以再次开口时，克拉克回答道。享受着这份宁静，在他居住的空间里。

“你会把装修费用完的，对吧? ”

“是的。”

“好孩子，你想得到什么奖励? ”

克拉克沉默了一会儿。除了回答简单的封闭式问题之外，他很难在调教区里提出要求，毕竟他所有的本能都让他只关心取悦自己的Dom。布鲁斯耐心地等他说出来，在克拉克的身体上施加更大的压力，伸展他的四肢完全覆盖住克拉克。他用单手紧紧扣住克拉克的手腕。

“你的嘴巴，拜托了。”克拉克最后说。

“你做得很好，宝贝。”布鲁斯鼓励道。他一滑而下，松开了克拉克被绑住的脚踝，唇舌慢慢从克拉克的脚尖游走到小腹。布鲁斯把克拉克的腿举过肩头，轻轻舔舐吸吮着他，延长克拉克的快感，但小心地避免了过度刺激。克拉克在他身下颤抖着，扭动着，挤进他温暖湿润的嘴里，直到克拉克颤栗着高潮了，因为甜美的疼痛哭喊着。布鲁斯满意地舔着他，看他颤抖着扭开身子。然后布鲁斯用热毛巾把他们擦干净，克拉克感激地低哼着。布鲁斯从背后抱住克拉克，手臂紧紧地把他圈在怀里。

* * *

在那之后，克拉克不得不乖乖把自己的东西搬进来，在公寓留下他的足迹。他仍然不明白这样做有什么意义：花一大笔钱去改变一栋他要在不到一年内就搬出去的公寓。不过在考虑了自己的舒适程度，以及这栋公寓将来其他居住者的需求后，他最终放大了卧室的窗户，拆掉了公寓里所有的地毯，然后换上了可回收利用的樱桃木制的镶木地板。毕竟他们有养猫，地毯上残留了太多气味，哪怕经常清洗也仍然让他的超级嗅觉不太舒服。

除此之外，他做的唯一结构上的改动就是聘请城里的艺术家在这个大房间的东北角做了一棵巨大的、逼真的猫“树”。它是用真正的木头做成的，枝叶沿着天花板延伸，根部伸入两边的橱柜。树根上覆盖着绿色的供猫抓挠的“苔藓”，顶端的树枝上还装饰着适合猫的盆栽藤蔓和花朵。这挡住了角落那面大窗户的一部分，但也给公寓带来了一些更有风情、更私人的氛围；而克拉克很看重那种氛围。不管怎样，他觉得既然布鲁斯已经让瑟琳娜把Gertrude留下来，让这只小猫作为公寓的常客，那他当然也该为她定制一些东西。

&&&

“你和塞琳娜，我发誓，”布鲁斯笑着说。“把钱花在你们自己身上？不！花在一只猫身上？当然！”

“塞琳娜不喜欢给自己花钱吗? ”克拉克问道，扬起一边眉毛。

“好吧......塞琳娜基本上也是一只猫。”

&&&

最后，克拉克把主卧里的机械百叶窗换成了厚重的藏青色窗帘。拉开它可能要比按下按钮花的时间更久，但至少现在把窗户关上时，这房间不再感觉像一个笼子了。

“为什么是藏青色? 为什么不是黑色? ”

“公寓的黑色已经够多了，沙发、壁炉、所有的厨具。我喜欢更多的色彩。”

“根本没有‘黑色太多了’这回事存在，克拉克。”

“有的，布鲁斯。另外我喜欢樱桃木和藏青色织物搭配的样子。”

“爱国爱到骨子里了，是吧，克拉克? ”

“是的，布鲁斯，你说对了，我只是一个坚定的法国意大利人。”

&&&

至于剩下的部分，因为布鲁斯保证过他离开时可以带走任何东西，克拉克愿意再挥霍一点。现在放大后的窗户让房间更加明亮了，所以他可以用更重的色调重新装饰卧室，而不会让它显得拥挤。克拉克重新粉刷了三面墙，从原来的白色变成了柔和的灰色。然后给窗户对面的那面墙添了一点砖红的色调。他保留了现有的沉重的橡木家具: 床头柜、书柜、梳妆台，还有一张特大号的床，以及它的床头板和齐腰高的床柱。它恰好适合用来捆绑固定，又不会看起来过于像是色情片的性爱地牢里的物品。不过他在床的两侧放了几块藏青色的长毛绒地毯，可以调换并彻底清洗的那种，避免刺激他敏感的鼻子。他还去掉了那面长镜——克拉克并不喜欢总是在镜子里看到自己——转而在壁橱门后放了一面较小的镜子。最后，他回忆起惩罚的起始不自觉地笑了，于是他买了两套柔软的棉质的格子被单和红蓝两色的羽绒被子。

&&&

“我没办法在格子被单上折磨你，克拉克。那会破坏气氛。”

“好吧......你说的有道理。我会留着其他的，等你来的时候再把它换掉。反正这样刚好能让我的格子布免于被毁的命运。”

“很高兴知道你分得清轻重（have your priorities straight）。”

“布鲁斯，拜托！我身上没有什么是直的。”

“我道歉，你说的没错。”

&&&

他为大厅找到了几块漂亮的地毯，上面有几何图案，是几十年前从阿塞拜疆首都巴库逃到哥谭的当地人做的。它们以蓝色和奶油色为主，但有华丽的红色和奶油色的镶边。这几块地毯很好地为房间增添了质感，而且还可以保护桌子下面的新地板。他还在沙发上铺了几条深蓝色的毯子——即使戴着氪石戒指他也很少会觉得冷，但毛毯很柔软，蜷缩在里面的感觉非常好。至于装备完善的厨房，克拉克几乎没有做什么改动；除了把那些白色和银色的，看起来极为易碎的瓷质餐具换成了更坚固的、日落色调的一套。最后，他打电话给了一个高中时代的朋友，那个朋友可以定制游戏桌(他已经渴望地盯着那个桌子很久了) ，然后他下了订单。完工后的桌子非常漂亮，六角形的桌面完全填满了之前空荡荡的房间东北角。桌子凸起的边缘和深蓝色天鹅绒的衬垫那层可以用来玩游戏，上面还有可拆卸的一层可以常规用餐。他在选配件时稍稍有点疯狂了，加了额外的移动架子，卡槽，可拉出的杯架，甚至桌沿内侧还有可以接入程序的LED灯。他不知道自己将来无数次搬家的时候要怎样保住那张桌子，但他不在乎了。

&&&

“我喜欢天鹅绒的木沿。那对比会很有趣，当我让你在上面翘起屁股的时候。”

“我们不会在我6000美元的游戏桌上做爱，布鲁斯。”

“我随时可以再给你买一个。”

“不行，布鲁斯。”

“哼，看来有人该被打屁股了。”

“只要不在我的桌子上。”

&&&

“我不能住在墙上挂着那么值钱的东西的公寓里。自从我意识到那副克里姆特*的风景画是真品以后，我就一直很害怕！”

“那不是什么有名的作品。”

“但那仍然是一副克里姆特的画，布鲁斯！如果你不得不炫耀自己有多么富有，你可以委托一些现在还活着的伟大艺术家，而不是囤积本应放在博物馆里的无价之宝。”

“别跟我来这套。整个韦恩的藏品都在哥谭和大都会的博物馆循环展出。每年几个月的时间把这些艺术品放到庄园和我的其他房子里不会伤害到任何人。”

“但是——”

“但是，如果这让你感到不舒服，那好吧。你为什么不去订购几副约稿呢？或者去你最喜欢的艺术家那里逛逛，买些你喜欢的东西。”

“我......呃，没错，我想我可以这么做。”

&&&

“摇头娃娃，克拉克? ”

“你说你想让我重新装修公寓。”

“所以你用玛丽·波平斯的摇头娃娃代替了我的银弓阿耳忒弥斯的铜像复制品。”

“这间公寓现在确实感觉更像我了——你是对的，布鲁斯！”

“Gertrude一直把它们从该死的橱柜上踢下来，然后夜里我总会踩到它们！”

“幸运的是，它们很便宜，而且很容易替换。这说明她也喜欢它们......”

“哦，够了。跪下，小子。”

“但是，布鲁斯......”

“现在。”

&&&

克拉克收集的正义联盟手办荣获了咖啡桌中央的黄金位置，他们面朝外围成了经典的“背水一战”的圆圈。他不想泄漏太多东西，所以只是把蝙蝠侠和超人放在了正相反的两边。然后有天早上他漫步经过时，发现布鲁斯把他们两个重新排列了一下，放到了一起。他尽量不去想太多，那只是他们通常的战斗位置罢了。

壁炉上面的空间是最难填满的。最后，克拉克给西尔维亚·佩利塞罗*发了一条信息，问她一幅委托创作的艾格尼丝·塞西尔*的油画和水彩画要多少钱。克拉克付了一笔贵到让人流泪的酬金，在她的指示下，他还发了一段自己和布鲁斯相互嘲讽并且亲吻的视频。几个月后他收到这件作品时，克拉克只能目瞪口呆地敬畏着。那是一副他们拥抱着彼此的半身像。布鲁斯被以黑暗、沉郁的色调描绘，狂野而充满活力的黑色漩涡在他身后若隐若现。而克拉克则被涂上了温暖、鲜艳的颜色，身后是闪烁的光环。然而布鲁斯的眼睛却是存粹而明亮的色彩，呼应着克拉克。同时暗色的光束从克拉克的眼睛、嘴巴和举起的双手伸向布鲁斯。克拉克把画挂在壁炉上面的时候手有些抖，紧张地等待着布鲁斯看到它的反应。布鲁斯看到后，站在它面前沉默了很长一段时间。

“是的，”他最后说，“这就是我眼里的我们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *古斯塔夫·克里姆特 (Gustav Klimt) 19世纪奥地利象征主义画家
> 
> *西尔维亚·佩利塞罗(Silvia Pelissero)是意大利的青年水彩肖像画家，艾格尼丝·塞西尔(Agnes Cecile)是她的艺名。
> 
> *酬金那里原文的形容是 “eye-watering” 字面意义上的贵到流泪，贫穷小记者太可爱了。
> 
> 后半部分有两段关于大量美漫漫画家、知名同人小说作家及其作品的举例，因为我对这些不太了解，担心翻译错漏太多，所以略过了。感兴趣的的话可以查看原文～


	6. chapter12

接下来的几个月仿佛在无尽的迷雾中度过。克拉克感觉到他在努力留住时间，分分秒秒都不放过，拼命地想要享受每一个幸福的时刻，让它延续下去; 但与此同时，日子似乎飞逝而过，从他无助的指间流走。

克拉克与布鲁斯的关系远远超出了塞琳娜和露易丝，甚至布鲁斯自己的预期。尽管他们每个月只外出进行几次社交活动，但布鲁斯每周都会来克拉克的公寓好几次，通常是凌晨时分通过短信给他一个警告，然后在黎明前溜进他的床上，用热烈的爱抚唤醒他。有时布鲁斯会埋在克拉克的怀里，在他身边睡上几个小时，然后在克拉克的闹钟叫醒他上班前就消失了。

克拉克也继续以超人的身份和蝙蝠侠并肩作战。虽然他们工作上的关系似乎没有明显的变化，但两人看起来好像互动时更加自在了，对彼此的存在感到放松，而不是不断地争吵。克拉克不得不去想他们之前的紧张关系在多大程度上是由他自己的欲望造成的，他迫切地想要接近自己的队友，然后因为蝙蝠侠的拒绝而感到受伤。

到了他们交往的第二个月，布鲁斯白天也开始偶尔和克拉克在一起。于是在这种情况下，克拉克已经完全不可能回忆起这段关系的短暂性和交易的本质了。

&&&

「布鲁斯带迪克一起去了漫展，他们遇到了克拉克的朋友。」

吉米靠近克拉克，低声说，“伙计，如果你想把你男朋友借出去......”

“我的，”克拉克嘶嘶地回答，“每一尺每一寸，全都是我的。”

他继续注视着布鲁斯。布鲁斯的胸膛闪闪发光，尽管克拉克非常欣赏这幅景象，但他不可避免的有些困惑。难道是克拉克记错了那些伤疤的位置？直到布鲁斯转过身，让克拉克得以透过衬衫看到他身侧时，克拉克才意识到布鲁斯做了什么。那几乎没什么可以察觉到的破绽，如果克拉克不是刻意去找的话，他不会注意到布鲁斯皮肤的颜色和纹理有些不同。他认出了这是几个月前在联盟里内测过的一种材料。那是一种布鲁斯为了伪装而开发的假体皮肤，它可以按照任何肤色进行编程，并且在一定程度上改变脸部结构。整套使用的效果会更好，因为这样就不会与真实的皮肤形成对比。但是它会阻碍人体的感官和知觉，如果覆盖了身体的大部分区域的话，还会发痒并且让人不舒服。但即便是散装使用，它也只有在明亮的光线下非常近距离地观察时才会被注意到。

“走吧！”迪克说，“我要看展！”

“没错！”克拉克同意了，甩开他的思绪。“我们应该拍些照片，然后去画家那边......看看有没有我们想看的展板或者想要的签名......”

“我想得到所有灰幽灵演员的亲笔签名，然后看看他们的展会！”迪克立刻说道。

布鲁斯抱怨着，“迪克，我们得排好几个小时的队。如果你想见那些演员，我打个电话就——”

“不行，”迪克马上说，“那样他们就会觉得他们必须对我好一点。”

“来吧，布鲁斯，”克拉克小声说。“你不能让他不排队。我们是nerd，这就是我们会做的事。”

“今年的学术部分应该会非常好，”阿什（Ash）补充道。“我的一个朋友发表了一篇关于超级反派们在媒体上的形象的论文，并且请到了哈莉奎茵和毒藤女来发表演讲。”

布鲁斯说不出话来，“这......看上去不是个好主意？”

阿什耸了耸肩，“我想这也算入她们的社区服务了。”

***

“你醒着吗? ”

克拉克困倦地咕哝着。有什么沉重的物体把他压进了床垫里。要有多重的东西他才甩不掉？

“你醒着吗? ”

那重物开始暗示性地移动，抵着克拉克的小腹。是的，克拉克在家，正躺在床上。布鲁斯几个小时前发过短信，当时克拉克正忙着清理蝗灾——是的，认真的——在东非帮忙。他把蝗虫吹到海里，然后飞回家，戴上蓝氪石戒指。那之后他立刻就感到困倦了，这个星期以来第一次真正入睡。

他咕噜着，转过身来，“现在是了。”

“嗯，好极了。”布鲁斯说，用最不公平的方式吻了他：先轻吻了一下，然后深深地侵入，接着又引诱地抽身离开。“我今天过得很好。”

“是吗? ”

“细节要保密，但是我终于解决了这个已经持续了一段时间的问题，并且在这个过程中给一个我讨厌的家伙出了大难题。”布鲁斯高兴地说。“非常好的一天。”

“好吧。我很高兴你决定和我一起庆祝。”克拉克说着，拉过布鲁斯，想要一个更长的吻。

“嗯，是的。说到庆祝......”布鲁斯把自己抬高一点，这样他就可以在他们之间伸出一只手，然后抚摸克拉克的身下。

“嗯......庆祝? ”布鲁斯没有立即继续，克拉克气喘吁吁地问道。

“我真的很想让你上我。”布鲁斯说，目不转睛地盯着克拉克的眼睛。

克拉克在期待中呻吟着。“哦，你甚至不用问我第二次。”他从布鲁斯身下滑出来，伸手去拿放着道具的箱子。

“我什么都不用问你两次，”布鲁斯心满意足地说，靠在枕头上。“你总是为我那么乖......”

“我努力了，”克拉克同意，他把自己的身体挺直，将各种各样的装备和用品扔在床上，然后翻身过去狠狠地吻了布鲁斯一下。

他们懒懒地亲热了一会儿，没有任何意图，只是在床上互相摩擦。布鲁斯的睡衣贴着克拉克裸露的皮肤，感觉如此柔软又舒适。然后克拉克记起了他的任务，抽身叫停，伸手去拿他的道具。他很兴奋能有机会完整地、毫无阻碍地看到布鲁斯因为快感而四分五裂，因为到目前为止，每次布鲁斯在他们的邂逅中达到高潮时，总是在克拉克被蒙上眼睛，嘴巴被填满，或者忙着把自己的脑子都射出来(或者这几者都有) 的情况之下。

“你想怎么做? ”他问，让自己准备好。布鲁斯深吸了一口气，然后在床上坐起来，脱掉衣服。克拉克注视着他，柔和的月光从窗户透进来，照耀在布鲁斯身上。光线太昏暗了，克拉克无法分辨布鲁斯身上哪些皮肤是假，哪些是真。无论他靠得有多近。

“像这样开始，”布鲁斯说，他把肩膀靠在枕头上，双腿张开，膝盖弯曲，双脚放在床垫上。克拉克呻吟起来，迅速在布鲁斯的大腿间乖巧地跪了下来。他带着手套的一只手向上滑去，开始心满意足地吮吸布鲁斯，将他唤起，一边悠闲地用手指为他扩张。不出所料，布鲁斯仍然对此发号施令，他的嘴里不停发出指令，偶尔赞扬着鼓励克拉克。

“我确实知道该怎么做。”克拉克在一次换气的间隙厚着脸皮评论道。

布鲁斯低声笑了，双手紧紧地抓住克拉克的脑袋，用力向上挺身。克拉克被呛到了。

“这里谁说了算? ”布鲁斯一边提醒他，一边平静下来。

“你。”克拉克抱歉地低声说。

“好孩子。”布鲁斯赞扬克拉克，手掌抚摸着他的头。克拉克颤抖着，继续他的任务。

“好了，够了。”布鲁斯命令克拉克停下，当克拉克为他扩张到可以让三根手指轻易进出的时候。里面滴满了润滑油。布鲁斯翻过身来，手肘和膝盖着地，在空中摇晃着屁股。

“如你所愿，”克拉克沙哑地说，直立起来，双手按在背上。他弯腰太久了，背有点酸痛。

克拉克猜到布鲁斯操他的方式可能也是自己喜欢的方式，于是他压上布鲁斯的背上，尽可能多地进行肌肤接触。他吻了吻布鲁斯的肩膀和脖子，轻轻进入布鲁斯，从缓慢温柔的节奏开始。克拉克抚摸过布鲁斯的背部和身侧时，布鲁斯用越来越急促的声音发出命令，然后当克拉克回应布鲁斯的要求，慢慢增加插入的速度、深度和力度时，他赞许地呻吟起来。在布鲁斯的指导下，克拉克很快就找到了他的恋人最喜欢的东西。他全力插进去，然后慢慢抽离，享受布鲁斯发出的咕噜声和呻吟声，感受着布鲁斯在他身下颤抖的每一秒。他之前几乎是偶然发现了布鲁斯的前列腺，然后他从自己的情人那里得到了一连串嘶嘶作响的咒骂，现在每次经过时，他都忍不住调整角度摩擦过它。

“哦，上帝，”布鲁斯说，他的声音里满是愉悦，“你太棒了。摸摸我，我想让你的手放在我身上然后射出来。”

“我能把你翻过来吗? ”克拉克问。“拜托了，我想看你射出来。”

“嗯，既然你问得这么礼貌，”布鲁斯同意了。

克拉克抽身，拉过一个枕头放下，帮助布鲁斯翻身。他把情人的双腿分开，又挤身到那中间，立刻重新进入，同时开始套弄布鲁斯的性器。

“哦，妈的，是的。就是那儿。再用力点。“布鲁斯开始喋喋不休，兴奋地把头往后仰，紧紧抓住两边的枕头，支撑着自己抵抗克拉克的抽插。

克拉克看着布鲁斯因为快感而蜷曲着身体，他的眼珠后翻，脸上一片空白，肌肉僵硬地紧绷着。这情景让克拉克难以承受，他用最大力度让自己进入布鲁斯的身体里，性器底端传来的压力也在刺激着克拉克。他倒在了恋人的身上，幸福地颤抖着。

花了一分钟的时间沉浸在这一时刻之后，克拉克用一只胳膊肘撑起自己。布鲁斯看上去几乎昏过去了，他闭着眼睛躺在枕头上，脸上露出眩晕的微笑。克拉克慢慢地抽离，去浴室清理自己。他快速冲洗完后，拿着一条热毛巾回到床上，慢慢地把布鲁斯擦干净，抚摸过每一块肌肉，膜拜每一道美妙的弧度。布鲁斯以一种威严的气派任由自己被摆弄着，眼睛仍然紧闭。毛巾第三次冷却后，克拉克把它丢到一边，蜷缩在布鲁斯身边。下一刻他就被脸朝下按在了床上，布鲁斯把他身体的重量均匀地压在克拉克身上，他的腿和手臂张开，盖住克拉克的四肢。

“嗯? ”两百多磅的肌肉几乎把他压平了，克拉克尽可能地低声问道。

“谢谢你，”布鲁斯在他耳边轻声说，“这正是我想要的。”

然后，至少在克拉克看来，布鲁斯睡着了。他的头枕在克拉克的后颈上。

克拉克喘息着笑起来，依偎在柔软的床垫上，放任自己的困意笼罩。

第二天早上，克拉克点开他的RSS订阅的突发新闻，看到了头条“罗曼·赛恩尼斯黑面具身份曝光，与蝙蝠侠战斗后被捕”。克拉克得意地咧开嘴笑了。

***

“你知道，我们可以在安东尼餐厅同时预定甜点和晚餐。”布鲁斯从笔记本电脑上抬起头说。

克拉克转过身，看向房间的另一边。他之前一直在试图透过烤箱的顶门，观察自己的蛋奶酥。“那你也肯定知道，因为我已经告诉过你至少两次了。如果有人到我家来吃饭，而我却什么都没给他们做，我母亲在堪萨斯州的家里就会自燃，那就是我的错了。我真的感觉很糟糕，因为整个晚餐不全是我做的。”

布鲁斯低声笑了，从餐桌旁站起来，来到了厨房。克拉克仍然紧张地在厨房里走来走去。“只是因为你看起来不是很开心。”

克拉克叹了一口气。“是的......这是我爸爸最喜欢的食谱之一。他实际上才是家里的厨师，而不是我妈妈——她只是对主人的义务有着非常固定的看法。我们家有一大片覆盆子藤——不是农场的一部分，只是为我们自己种的——是我父亲从堪萨斯城*他父母的后院带回来的几根藤条长成的。从七月到九月，我每天都会出去采摘这些树莓，家里冰箱的每一层都堆满了覆盆子。我爸爸会把它们放在任何食物里: 配肉丸的覆盆子酱、覆盆子蛋糕、蜜饯、果酱还有——蛋奶酥。”克拉克的手指划过眼睛，调整了一下眼镜。

布鲁斯把克拉克紧紧抱在怀里。他们什么也没说，只是在那里晃了很长时间，直到被烤箱定时器的叮叮声打断了。

“好了，好了——就只是，不要呼吸，好吗? ”克拉克小声说，抓起烤箱手套。他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地打开烤箱门，拿出了烤成金色的蛋奶酥。它高高地耸立着，上面布满了小洞，在小锅上面形成了一个完美的圆弧。克拉克尽可能轻地把它放在柜台上，然后踮起脚尖慢慢往后退，把布鲁斯拉到他身边。他们一走到地毯上，他就放松了下来，转过身，深深地吸了一口气。布鲁斯明显在尽量忍住不要笑出来。

“哦，闭嘴，”克拉克说，把他拉了过来。他们亲吻了一会儿，布鲁斯开始把他往沙发那边推。幸运的是在他们到达之前，公寓的对讲机响了。不然克拉克大概没有能力撑过这个晚上。

不出所料，露易丝第一个到达，但不久之后塞琳娜就敲了门，并没有费心先打个电话。克拉克拿出烤面包，检查了一下放在烤箱下层保温的食物。他期待这个夜晚已经有一段时间了——他想给布鲁斯一个机会，让他在一群他认识并且关心的人面前做自己。

赛琳娜和露易丝整个晚上大部分时间都在模仿着对方辩论，两人显然都玩得很开心。布鲁斯和克拉克靠在椅背上，看着他们像网球比赛一样互相出招，时不时交换一下眼神。克拉克发现自己经常被叫去当裁判，他通过在每个问题之间创造“妥协”的立场来给自己找消遣，即使这些立场显然很荒谬。布鲁斯晚上大部分时间都很安静，靠在椅子里，用温暖而放松的眼神看着他们三个人争吵，但是他开口说了几次模糊却切题的信息和琐事。克拉克的蛋奶酥得到了好评，覆盆子的味道刚好加强了口感，但同时又非常松软。

“好了，”布鲁斯喝完最后一口威士忌，站起来说，“这是个美好的夜晚。不过我得回去了——我喜欢在迪克睡觉前回家。”

露易丝扬起眉毛，看着炉子上的钟。“你家的孩子晚上十一点还不睡? ”她问道。“直到上高中前，我都要每天晚上九点就上床睡觉。”

“呃......只要他早上上学能保持清醒，他可以有自己的时间表。对他来说，现在学会这样比以后学会更好。迪克通常会在十二点上床睡觉，然后在周末补觉。”布鲁斯耸耸肩。“我尽量不强迫他遵守任何我自己不愿遵守的规则。”

“开车或喝酒怎么办? 有些行为是成年人应该做的，而孩子不应该。”露易丝指出。

“我不做违法的事，也不允许迪克这样做，”布鲁斯回答说。“这解决了成人与儿童之间的分歧。不过，如果他要的话，我们偶尔也会在晚餐时允许他碰一点点酒精。这在哥谭是合法的，在自己家有父母许可的话。”

“嗯，”露易丝回答，“有意思。”

大家都站了起来，走到前厅。布鲁斯向他们道别，拥抱了露易丝和塞琳娜，亲吻了克拉克，然后电梯门在他身后关上。

“那么，”当他们三人走回公寓时，塞琳娜说。

“没错，”露易丝也一样，“快说! ”

“什么意思? ”克拉克紧张地问。

“克拉克，”露易丝严肃地说，“我从没见过他这样。”

塞琳娜叹了口气。“实际上，我有过——也许没有达到这种程度，但也有相似之处。”克拉克和露易丝用锐利的目光盯着她，她不自在地耸了耸肩。Gertrude喵喵叫着跑向她，她花了一分钟把猫抱在怀里，揉着猫咪的肚子。“布鲁斯刚和我在一起的时候——那是在他开始用这种......结构化的方式做sugar daddy之前。那时我们是认真的，但是我不能——我不能融入他的生活。我不能成为他需要的人，所以我结束了这段关系。那段时间对我们俩来说都很艰难，而且过了好几年我们才能再次成为朋友。他一直有亲密关系方面的问题，习惯在自己周围竖起一道墙，但是在那之后他的情况变得更严重了。可是现在......他看起来又像那个年轻的，充满激情的家伙了。就像他恋爱了一样。”

克拉克无助地耸了耸肩，感觉有一只拳头在挤压他的心脏。“我——我非常在乎他。但他仍然......他有时会说一些话，比如‘哦，我需要在秋天之前带你去那里’ ，或者其他——那种会提醒我这一切都是暂时的东西的话。”

塞琳娜若有所思地点点头。“他没有......邀请你去庄园吗？带你转转，或者给你看......他生活的其他部分？”

不知怎么的，克拉克维持住了面无表情的样子。她是在暗示......？

“没有，”他小心翼翼地说。“我见过迪克，但他介绍我时只是以朋友的身份。他说迪克的案件负责人警告过他，如果他想保留监护权，就不要让他的孩子接触到他的“性剥削”。

“这个小怂包！”露易丝嘶嘶地说。

塞琳娜耸耸肩。“嗯，公平地说，这件事布鲁斯只能怪他自己。说实话，如果他不是哥谭的宠儿，他很可能一开始就不会得到监护权。”她抬起头，严肃地看着克拉克。“我不知道他是否还会对你敞开心扉，克拉克。但是如果他这样做了——试着照顾他的心，即使你发现你不能和他在一起。”

克拉克默默地点点头，感到难以置信的内疚。他盯着地板，努力使自己的脸色保持正常。

tbc


	7. chapter13

四月初一个狂风大作的早晨，克拉克在办公室校对露易丝的一些文章时，手机响了。

「你什么时候下班（get off）?」 布鲁斯发来短信。

「多快都可以。」克拉克很快回复*，他无法抗拒这个老土的双关。

*get off有“下班”和“性奋起来”两重含义

「堕落。」布鲁斯回答道。克拉克偷偷笑了。「我正在为今晚做计划。想知道你什么时候能到家？」

克拉克的心因为布鲁斯对这个问题的措辞感到抽痛：家。

「那听起来没什么问题，」他回答道。「今天没有什么太重要的事件发生，我应该可以随时回去。」当晚他们两个要参加哥谭艺术博物馆的筹款晚会，所以他已经计划好早点回到哥谭了。

「很好，」布鲁斯回答，然后在一个跳跃的省略号上暂停了一会儿，那表明他在打字——或者他放下手机的时候忘记退出短信的后台了。克拉克的嘴角抽了抽。

「只是确认一下，因为我们还没有讨论过这个问题。你觉得延时肛交*可以接受吗？」

*Prolonged anal play，不太确定怎么翻比较合适。差不多是指肛塞之类的小道具，后文有更多解释

克拉克好奇地挑起眉毛。「有一段时间没有试过了，还是更习惯“呼，谢谢你，先生”之类的话。」他打字回复道。「但是大学的时候有过几次，而且很喜欢。」

「谢谢，这超级有帮助！」布鲁斯愉快地回信。克拉克因为对方无心的双关笑了一下。「那样的话，我们为什么不在晚会之前早点在公寓见面，然后一起下楼呢？五点怎么样？」

克拉克被逗笑了。晚会直到七点才开始，而布鲁斯通常喜欢迟到一会儿。很显然，布鲁斯有......很多计划。「听起来不错，到时候见。」

***

在这一切之后克拉克还是迟到了，因为大都会的一栋公寓楼发生了火灾。幸运的是，克拉克·肯特的记者身份是个完全合理的掩饰，给了他一个借口。火灾后他用超级速度在露易丝家换了套衣服，洗掉了身上的烟尘，然后瞬间跑回公寓。这一切让他最终在约定时间的三十分钟后到达了哥谭。

“真的很抱歉我迟到了，”他一边道歉，一边匆匆走进公寓门，给了喵喵叫的Gertrude她应得的抚摸。

“别道歉，”布鲁斯一边说，一边放下笔记本电脑，站起来，从沙发旁走向克拉克。“我们第一次约会我就因为工作原因不得不提前离开，如果我抓住这点来对付你，那就太虚伪了。不管怎样，我们还有足够的时间完成我计划中的重要部分，我只是太有野心了。”

“但是也许我喜欢你的野心......”克拉克低声说，双手滑过布鲁斯的胸膛。布鲁斯显然还没有为今晚换好衣服，他只穿了条简单的灰色休闲裤，黑色的毛衣以一种应该被法律禁止的方式紧紧贴着他的上身。布鲁斯咯咯笑了起来，把克拉克拉进怀里亲了一下。

布鲁斯的触摸总是能在克拉克的脊椎上激出火花。他一直等待着习惯布鲁斯对他的这种影响，等待着热恋期过后它逐渐减弱，但如果要说有什么变化的话，它只是变得越来越强烈了。布鲁斯把他推到门上，把他举起来，下身贴着他摩擦。于是克拉克把双腿缠在布鲁斯的腰上，紧紧抓住他不放。

“那么，”布鲁斯在亲吻之间喃喃低语，“我希望在出发之前，我们能做点什么来缓和一下气氛。”

“什么都可以。”克拉克真诚地说，他把头抬起来准备再亲一下。

“一起洗个澡怎么样？“布鲁斯问道，把嘴唇向后退到够不着的地方，但仍然把克拉克按在门上。

克拉克歪着头。“回来之前我在露易丝家洗过了......”布鲁斯咆哮了一下，克拉克对他暗示的嫉妒无动于衷。

“她是我最好的朋友，”他责备道。“而且她住的地方离火灾现场只有十五分钟的路程，靠近烧焦的建筑让我身上带着一股糟糕的味道（effluvium），我不想让地铁里的其他乘客受到伤害。不过我也不反对再洗一次，如果浴室性爱是你想要的？”

“你以后应该多用几次effluvium这个词......”布鲁斯笑着再次吻了他。

“好吧，如果你要和一个作家约会的话......”

他们又亲热了几分钟。克拉克的领带被解开了，衣领也松开了，然后布鲁斯又把头缩了回去。“更让我兴奋的是洗完澡后可能会发生的那些事......”

克拉克迷茫了一会儿才明白他的意思。“哦！是的，那个我也做了。我觉得这可能是个好主意，从你的短信来看......这样应该可以节省一些时间。”

“你真聪明，”布鲁斯夸奖道，然后开始解克拉克的衬衫扣子。克拉克试图以牙还牙，把手伸进布鲁斯的毛衣里，但布鲁斯摇了摇头，狠狠地把克拉克的手按在了他头顶的门上。这种充满支配性的动作让克拉克的脊柱发软，但他的内心偷偷笑了。他很清楚在没有东西可以掩饰自己伤疤的情况下，布鲁斯不会让克拉克看到他赤裸的样子。但克拉克不介意偶尔利用这个事实做个莽撞的坏孩子。布鲁斯确定克拉克会待在他应该待的地方后，把有力的双手松开，只用单手更轻地握住克拉克，再次吻了他。他放下的那只手继续去解克拉克的衬衫。克拉克在布鲁斯的力量下变得无力起来，他的脑袋里全是欲望。

布鲁斯解开克拉克的衬衫后，继续去解他的裤子。然后在他们现在的姿势下，他尽可能地解除了克拉克的所有衣服，退后一步，把克拉克的腿放回地上。

“乖一点，为我把衣服脱了，”布鲁斯说，然后松开了克拉克的手腕。克拉克没有浪费时间——他早就学会了，当布鲁斯说“脱衣服”时，他的意思是“在人类的极限内尽可能快地脱光”，而不是“来一场脱衣舞”。他把自己的衬衫和夹克轻轻丢在地上，然后胡乱地脱掉剩下的衣服。这时布鲁斯转身走回了沙发旁。当布鲁斯坐下来欣赏克拉克这幅样子时，克拉克跌跌撞撞地甩开鞋子，走到他身边。布鲁斯大声笑了。克拉克因为尴尬脸红了，但是当他赤裸着身子跨坐在布鲁斯腿上时，其他的一切都不重要了。他们一起翻滚着，布鲁斯的衣服色情地摩擦着克拉克裸露的皮肤。

“那么，”布鲁斯一边说，一边用手抚摸着克拉克的脊背，“我有些礼物给你。”他伸手从沙发旁边的地上拿起两个书本大小的长方形盒子，包装上是很有品味的银黑色条纹。一个像杂志一样薄，另一个像字典一样厚。克拉克笑着伸出手。过去的几个月里，他已经学会了乖乖接受布鲁斯要宠坏他的愿望。

他打开第一个薄一些的盒子，因为里面的东西吸了一口气。依偎在黑色天鹅绒背衬里的是四个精致的钢质圆环，适合手腕和脚踝的大小。每个上面都有个小小的O形环，银链上还有两把钥匙闪闪发光。克拉克偶尔会在情趣用品店和一些网站上看到类似的珠宝，但这是他见过做工最好的。手环大约有一厘米宽，厚度则只有几毫米，边缘略呈圆形。把O形环去掉后，大多数人都只会把这当成普通的饰品。然而克拉克知道它显然能经受住剧烈的挣扎——很可能几乎像一副标准的警用手铐一样坚固——而且施加任何程度的力量都只会导致皮肤撕裂。他拿起一只腕带，仔细地检查了一下。旋转四十五度然后拔出就可以去除O形环，这个动作即使带着它也可以做到，但同时又不太可能意外触发。这个束缚装置被巧妙地设计成了普通环扣的样子，一条短短的金属片紧贴在手环内侧，可以滑动它来盖住钥匙孔。克拉克咬着嘴唇，抬起头用疑惑的眼神看着布鲁斯。这是那种处于彼此忠诚的恋爱关系中的Dom才会送给珍视的sub的礼物，尽管他注意到了一般和手环配套的颈圈没有出现。

“我很喜欢，”克拉克低声说。“谢谢。”他俯下身来，温柔地吻了吻布鲁斯。他心里准备好了听到布鲁斯用一些粗鲁的玩笑来回避任何潜藏的深层含义，说些这种手环玩起来会多么有趣之类的话。但布鲁斯没有这样做，他只是热情地回吻了克拉克，让克拉克的心飞快地跳了起来。

又过了几分钟，布鲁斯把克拉克从膝盖上推倒在身旁的沙发里。他从盒子里取出剩下的腕带，打开它，然后伸手拉过克拉克的胳膊。克拉克急切地伸出两只手腕，他手里还拿着其中一只手环。布鲁斯小心地把两只手镯都锁上。完成之后，他把克拉克推回到靠垫上，将克拉克的腿拉到他的大腿上。克拉克静静欣赏手环的时候，布鲁斯则把克拉克的脚踝也锁上了。它是完全按照克拉克的尺寸制作的，只在皮肤和金属之间为了舒适度留了一点点空隙。考虑到手环如此平薄，克拉克非常确定透过西装袖口是看不出来的，甚至即使是在更薄的衣料下也很难察觉到。克拉克愿意的话，他几乎可以一直戴着它......只是如果穿着超人的紧身制服，它一定会凸显出来，克拉克有些失望地意识到。

全部拷好之后，克拉克试图把布鲁斯拉到他身上，但布鲁斯笑着拒绝了。“别忘了你的另一件礼物，”他说着，把被遗忘在地板上的那个盒子拿了过来。克拉克有些害羞地打开包装。这个盒子里没有那么多微妙的情愫，但也有自己的特色。里面是一套黑色的硅胶肛塞，大小和形状各不相同，从杏仁状的小道具到仿真阴茎的大小都有。配套的还有一个跳蛋大小的、可以放进任何尺寸塞子里的震动器，以及一瓶非常有用的润滑油，和一个可以蓝牙的控制器。

“我想你今晚可以戴上它，”布鲁斯说。“让我稍微折磨你一下，免得我们被那些无趣的闲谈烦死。”

克拉克迫不及待地点点头，性奋席卷了他的全身。正如他早些时候告诉布鲁斯的那样，他已经很长时间没有玩过这个了，所以他谨慎地选了最小的一个塞子。它的底部附有一个鼓胀的部分，螺旋状的边缘向下延伸。布鲁斯点点头，把跳蛋插入克拉克选中的玩具里，然后把剩下的装回了盒子。他粗暴地让克拉克摆好姿势：脸朝下躺在沙发上，头埋进靠垫里，屁股翘起来，恰好被固定在布鲁斯的大腿上。

克拉克不时喘息着，尖叫、呻吟，双手扯着自己的卷发。布鲁斯则用从未有过的缓慢速度为他准备着，手指的扩张和落在屁股上的温暖的掌掴不时交替。最后当他终于把涂满润滑的肛塞插进去后，克拉克在他手下不停颤抖。克拉克试探性地收缩了一下，点头表示可以接受。这个玩具带来了一种令人愉快的压力和充实感，但又不会过于具有侵略性；克拉克可以非常容易地预见自己站着或坐着一会儿后就会忘记它的存在；直到布鲁斯打开了里面的跳蛋。这个念头又让他颤抖起来。

他以为布鲁斯会立刻试一下，但布鲁斯却催促克拉克从他的大腿上起来，然后拿出了咖啡桌下面的玩具盒。布鲁斯把他带到壁炉旁边的玻璃推拉门前，那扇推拉门通向阳台；克拉克有点不情愿地跟着他，不确定布鲁斯想要做什么，他脑子里全是自己现在赤裸的状态，对于给邻居们表演一下的想法并没有太大兴趣(即使在十四层楼这么高的地方不太可能有人看到他们)。

布鲁斯把窗帘拉开，让太阳的光束照在他的脸上。克拉克跳开了，布鲁斯回头看了他一眼，觉得很有趣。

“装这些窗帘的时候，我提了一些特别细致的要求，”布鲁斯告诉他。“固定在墙壁和天花板上的铁杆是加固过的，它最多可以承受五百磅的重量。”布鲁斯双脚离地，做了一个快速的引体向上以证明他的话。

“呃，”克拉克停顿了一下。“那很好，但你不担心被监视吗？我听过很多关于哥谭的公寓楼里有人拿着望远镜的故事。”

“不是很担心，”布鲁斯说，走向克拉克，挑逗地吻了他一下。“事实上，我还挺喜欢有人突然盯上我们，然后看到了比他们计划的更多的东西——看到我进入你，占有你，拥有你......”

好吧，克拉克心里也有一小部分喜欢这个主意，至少他的下半身是这样告诉他的。但更多的部分不太喜欢可能的后果，所以当布鲁斯试图把他拉上前时，克拉克极力反抗。

“黄色，”他不情愿地说。布鲁斯立刻放开他，退后了一步。

“我很抱歉，”布鲁斯忏悔道。“我过界了。我应该先解释一下的。窗户和门都用彩色玻璃处理过。没有人能透过它们看到什么，我保证。你需要休息一下，还是想要完全停下来? ”

“不，”克拉克说，松了一口气。“我不介意一点暴露play，只要它不会真的上报纸。但是没错，下次还是先解释并且询问许可比较好。”

“对不起，”布鲁斯又说了一遍，把他往前拉。这次克拉克心甘情愿地让布鲁斯把他压在玻璃门前，面朝外，双臂伸过头顶，双手紧紧抓住那根铁杆。布鲁斯从玩具箱里拿了一些可调节的束缚带，并用它们把克拉克的手环绑到了窗帘杆两侧被固定在墙上的位置。然后他把克拉克的双腿分开，直到克拉克不得不踮起脚尖才能确保双手牢牢地抓在杆子上。

“可以吗？”布鲁斯向他确认。克拉克点点头。布鲁斯用了更多带子把克拉克脚踝上的镯子系在了门框附近的地板上，使他的双腿张开。克拉克因为这个姿势带来的紧绷感开始呼吸困难；他被铺陈开，距离冰冷的玻璃门只有几厘米的距离，被迫用手臂承受自己的大部分体重。他可以并拢双腿来减轻压力，但是只要他稍微偏离一点点位置，镯子就会开始不舒服地切割他的手腕和脚踝。透过玻璃，哥谭的景观展现在他眼前。克拉克可以看到在远处街道上行驶的汽车，看到周围楼房的阳台上零星站着几个人。他能很轻易地想象到如果那些人碰巧在此刻抬头，就会看到他现在遭受的对待。感谢布鲁斯的保证，这个念头只是给他的性唤起增添了一种令人愉悦的紧张感，而不会重新燃起他先前的恐慌。

他听到布鲁斯的方向传来了沙沙声；克拉克伸长了脖子，但是由于手臂被绑着，他只能看到身后小范围的夹角。因此当布鲁斯似乎全裸着从身后抱住他的时候，克拉克很惊讶。布鲁斯的手臂环过来爱抚他，他有力的胸膛和大腿托住了克拉克的身体，已经勃起的阴茎挤进了克拉克大腿之间的空隙。克拉克快乐地低哼着，让他的脑袋垂下来，靠在布鲁斯的肩头。布鲁斯亲吻吮吸着克拉克后颈最敏感的地方，双手则向下抚摸他的腿间。随着布鲁斯对他更进一步地侵犯，克拉克不由发出嘶嘶声。布鲁斯的牙齿深深咬住克拉克的脖子，手指更快地摩擦过他，另一只手则浅浅进入他的体内。迷失在欲望的迷雾中时，人们很难去分辨时间，但克拉克觉得他应该没几分钟就在惊讶的呻吟中射了出来。那是个非常令人满意的高潮，但布鲁斯通常更喜欢逗弄克拉克，等到他因为渴求而发抖时才让他达到顶点。克拉克听到布鲁斯后退了一步，在所有那些准备工作和前戏之后，这让克拉克感到有些失望。他等待着布鲁斯把他解开放下来。

但正相反，下一刻他就因为屁股里传来的震动发出了近乎尖叫的声音，差点就松开了握住杆子的双手。他的神经过载到了几乎令人无法忍受的程度。克拉克的膝盖弯曲起来，不得不把全身的重量放在手臂上一秒钟，直到他能够再次站稳。

“哦，别......”他呻吟着，布鲁斯那完全卑鄙的计划开始变得清晰起来。

“哦，是的，”布鲁斯嘲弄道。然后足以证明他有多么邪恶，克拉克的脊背落下了一道灼烧的鞭痕。他认出了那是前几周玩过的道具里他最喜欢的鞭子，勉强吞下了一声尖叫。

布鲁斯又回到了他身后，把克拉克的胸部按上冰冷的玻璃，随着他被推向前，金属手环和挂钩撞击着叮叮作响。

“别再压抑自己了，”布鲁斯低声说，灼热的吐息贴上克拉克的耳朵。他抓住克拉克的头发，把他的头往后扯，再次啃咬上他的脖颈。另一只布鲁斯的手向下继续过度刺激克拉克。克拉克呻吟着表示抗议，试图挣脱，但无处可藏。

“所有人都觉得你是一本敞开的书，因为你毫不避讳展示自己的脆弱，如此开诚布公，向人过度分享。”布鲁斯继续嘶哑地说。“我想你自己有时也相信了。但那只是在于你选择让人们看到什么。你把你害怕的，感到不舒服的东西藏起来。隐藏你的痛苦，你的愤怒，你的欲望。”

“布鲁斯，求你了。”克拉克呜咽着，不知所措。震动器和布鲁斯手上的刺激正在逼迫他过快地达到又一次高潮。

“你在我面前不必躲藏，”布鲁斯保持着那种安静而专注的语气说。“不必一直控制自己。不要退缩，发泄出来。让我看到你真正的样子。”

布鲁斯把克拉克的头又往后扯了一些，吻了吻他。一个凌乱的深吻，缠绵的舌头让克拉克从头到脚，全身都为此颤抖。他的脚趾因为坚持太久开始发疼。克拉克和自己斗争着，他知道布鲁斯说的是他们之间的关系，想要克拉克达到那种深入而沉静的状态。不去在意社会的约束，自我不再压抑本我，不去控制自己，只是感受这一切。但是布鲁斯无意中措辞的方式让克拉克绝望地想要坦白一切，向布鲁斯承认他是谁，他是什么。但他仍然害怕布鲁斯可能的反应，于是决定把这种冲动压下去。

“你知道我想要什么，”布鲁斯退后一步说。克拉克困惑地感到背部失去了紧贴的温暖与重量，这几乎像个打击，让他跌回了束缚中，发出了一声尖锐的呜咽。鞭子又抽到了克拉克的背上，克拉克在痛苦中哭喊起来。“只要你把它给我，这一切就会结束。”

那最后的一鞭只是让克拉克的内心更不情愿，并且如布鲁斯所愿延长了他们的调教时间。克拉克越是不愿屈服，他顺从后的体验就越深刻、越激烈。布鲁斯有技巧地交替鞭打、啃咬，偶尔用力掌掴克拉克、亲吻爱抚他。他让震动器一直开着，但是不断变化强度。克拉克接二连三地高潮了好几次，直到最后精疲力竭，浑身颤抖。他最后的抑制力也失去了，但幸运的也许是那时他连自己的名字都忘了，所以那些秘密没有从克拉克的嘴里泄露出来。眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下来，克拉克在痛苦和愉悦交织中尖叫着，毫无保留。

第一滴眼泪落下时，布鲁斯就从背后抱住了他。震动器终于被仁慈地关掉了。在克拉克的尖叫声完全消失之前，布鲁斯就用一只手严丝合缝地贴上了他的喉咙。没有真的到限制呼吸的程度，只是施加了深深的、令人失去力气的压力，迫使克拉克抬起头。克拉克紧绷的手臂肌肉因为疲劳而颤抖，布鲁斯从身后分担他的体重，把自己的腿挤进克拉克大腿间支撑他，让他的肌肉终于得到了缓解。克拉克呜咽着，他感到布鲁斯的另一只手滑回了自己的双腿间，隔着某种织物轻轻按压。

“我做不到。”克拉克喘着气，眼泪不停地落下，感激地向后靠在布鲁斯身上，寻求支撑。克拉克放松了对窗帘杆的抓握，手环逐渐划破他的手腕，提醒着他此时的无助。“求你了，不......我不能。”  
、  
“你可以的，”布鲁斯安慰他，手掌划着几不可察的圆圈。“再来一次，宝贝，为了我。全部释放出来......就是这样，放手吧。”

他又吻了吻克拉克的脖子，克拉克的呼吸开始不由自主地加快，布鲁斯在他皮肤上已有的吻痕处又咬了一口。这最后的一阵疼痛最终促使克拉克登上顶峰，一头栽下悬崖。他抽泣着，坠落时甜美而疼痛的快感使他身体里的每一个细胞都幸福地唱着歌。

布鲁斯在克拉克颤抖着高潮时支撑住他的身体，迅速解开了挂钩把克拉克放回地面上。他用一条毛绒绒的大毛巾裹住克拉克，把他抱在膝盖上轻轻抚摸，低声说着一些不成句的赞美和鼓励。

克拉克哭了一会儿，身体和情感的感觉都过于强烈了。他把头埋在布鲁斯的肩窝——克拉克有些失望地注意到，现在布鲁斯的身体又被黑色的毛衣遮住了。尽管毛衣确实更加吸水。当他的眼泪慢慢停下时，布鲁斯把一瓶佳得乐送到他嘴边，克拉克大口喝着。

“现在，我想，你需要再洗一次澡了。”布鲁斯安静了几分钟后说。

“哦，上帝啊，”克拉克在布鲁斯怀里扭动着，突然意识到了什么，“你还没有射过！我可以——”

克拉克停了下来，因为布鲁斯突然开始大笑。他把克拉克紧紧地抱在怀里，深情地吻着他，抚摸着克拉克眼睛上方濡湿的头发。

“事实上我有过，”布鲁斯终于说。“射在了你身上，到处都是。在你的第二次和第三次中间。并不是说如果你准备好了的话，我不能再硬一次——你真他妈性感——但是你现在这种情况，即使我根本没射过，我也不会在意这个。”

“哦，”克拉克脸红了，重新把脑袋埋回去。现在布鲁斯提到了这个，他突然感觉到身后有一种痒痒的紧绷感，还有鞭子留下的灼热疼痛。然而，当他回想今晚的场景时，却找不到对任何事件的记忆，只有一片欢乐、疼痛和渴望的海洋——以及他始终对布鲁斯怀有的深切的信任和爱，使每一段感官记忆都染上了情感的色彩。

他彻底完蛋了。

但是......布鲁斯正睁大眼睛注视着他——把他抱在怀里，好像他是什么无比珍贵的东西，轻轻地吻他，在他的卷发和额头上轻声细语表达爱意。他抱着克拉克走进浴室，用温柔的水流慢慢冲洗，爱抚过克拉克每一寸肌肉线条，给他打上泡泡。

所以塞琳娜和露易丝是对的吗？对布鲁斯来说，这不再仅仅是一笔交易。到了要说再见的时候，布鲁斯会犹豫，他会接受克拉克。然后，也许，克拉克可以袒露自己的身份，而不会完全破坏掉他们之间关系。这段关系已经意味着太多了，哪怕在如此短暂的时间里。

* * *

他们最后确实在晚会上迟到了。幸运的是，没有人会公开指责博物馆最大的捐赠人。克拉克的大脑还停留在调教区里，但是金属镯子偶尔滑过他的手腕和脚踝，衣料摩擦着他背部和脖颈上的伤痕，还有那深深插入他体内的肛塞，让克拉克勉强回过神来。值得庆幸的是，布鲁斯没有兑现他要在公共场合打开跳蛋的威胁。他似乎已经满足于克拉克的依附和爱慕的目光。他们在夜晚的活动上跳着华尔兹，布鲁斯一直把手放在克拉克身上，从他自己的杯子和盘子里给他喂上一小口葡萄酒或者什么昂贵的开胃菜。对布鲁斯来说，他完全醉心于自己的sub；这也许就是为什么事情那么快就变得如此糟糕了。

他们知道有麻烦了是因为房间另一边传来一阵玻璃碎裂的声音。两人震惊地抬头看向喧闹的源头，克拉克以为会看到某个尴尬的侍者站在一堆打碎的玻璃杯前，准备好接受众人的嘲笑。然而随着碎裂的声音，有人尖叫起来，骚乱现场的人们惊慌失措，摔倒在地上。布鲁斯的哥谭本能比克拉克现在普通人状态下的反应速度更快，他迅速把克拉克扯下来，推到桌子底下。克拉克从白色桌布下探出头来，不得不眨眨眼，以确定他没有再次碰上红氪石。

“谁......发生了什么？”

“疤面。”布鲁斯咒骂道。

“他到底是怎么做到让人们这样称呼他的? ”克拉克疑惑地问道。“他只是个......普通的中年男人，拿着令人毛骨悚然的人偶。我的意思是，并不是没有优秀的评论文章指出过官僚主义是这个世界上最真实的邪恶，但是......”

“什么？”布鲁斯问道，现在困惑的是他了。“哦，不，疤面是那个人偶。那个男人是腹语者。”

“该死的哥谭......”克拉克呻吟道。

在他们小声交谈的时候，那个...人偶...发表了一番看起来极为标准的反派演讲，他说在市长交出哥谭银行的所有黄金之前，在场的所有的富豪和名流都将被扣为人质。

“哦，是的，就像那真的会发生一样。”克拉克厌恶地咕哝着。

“我有种感觉，这一切都是干扰，与此同时他们已经组建的不知道什么团队会趁机抢劫这个地方，”布鲁斯喃喃自语。“除非他在阿卡姆真的走下坡路了。疤面和腹语者以前是很有才华的盗贼。”

“计划是什么? ”克拉克问道，他不知不觉用上了超人和蝙蝠侠在战场上的程序。

“不管他的真正目的是什么，如果他要挟持人质，他就会开始找我——我是这里最有钱、最有名的客人，而且我每年都参加这个活动。我会现身引开他们的注意力，你从后门跑出去报警。”

克拉克点点头。他毫不怀疑，布鲁斯想要的只是在他处理这件事的时候，把他那理论上很脆弱的情人送到安全的地方。通常克拉克不会同意这样的计划，但是现在他需要的是尽快脱离布鲁斯的视线，让他们两人都找到机会换上自己另一个身份的制服，所以布鲁斯的方法听上去不错。他转过身来，调整好自己的方向，然后从桌布底下钻出来，半蹲着朝门口跑去。

接下来本来会是一出喜剧，如果不是它那么痛的话。

布鲁斯开始朝相反的方向移动——毫无疑问，他要去拿蝙蝠装，他是怎么做到这个的？他在所有计划待上几个小时的建筑物里都能找到什么地方藏起一套制服？克拉克因为分心盯着坏蛋和布鲁斯，同时还想办法出去——公平地说，这种一心多用的事情平时用上超能力对他来说很容易——于是一头栽在了另一个逃跑的客人身上，然后撞上了一张摆满餐盘的桌子。撞击的后果是疤面和腹语者朝他跑了过来。克拉克挣扎着想要起身，咒骂着自己没有在朝门口跑去之前先把氪石戒指摘下来。他刚刚支撑起自己的膝盖，正要站起来，同时一只手在口袋里摸索着寻找戒指盒——然后在那个靠近他的坏蛋身后，克拉克看到布鲁斯脸上带着半是惊惧，半是恼怒的表情。这种表情每一次超人在战斗中做了什么特别愚蠢的事情时都会出现。

这时博物馆的保安冲进来，然后一切都疯了。

克拉克感觉身侧受到了一记沉重的冲击，然后突然之间他就仰面倒下了，甚至不知道是什么人或者什么东西把他撞倒了。接下来他的大脑肯定空白了一秒，因为他知道的下一件事就是布鲁斯俯身罩在他身上——事实上是靠在他身上。他张开嘴巴想要告诉布鲁斯，他太重了。布鲁斯把全身的重量压上去的地方真的很疼。时间似乎在这一刻终于赶上来了，他意识到了肩膀上灼热而痛苦的疼痛感，以及那股血腥的味道。

他往下看。没错，那是血。那是......很多很多血。

“我是不是被该死的木偶射中了? ”他惊恐地问道。

“实际上是一个瞄不准的保安。”布鲁斯说，他的声音低沉而紧绷。克拉克抬起头来，看着他的情人那张纸一样苍白的脸，他讨厌一切让布鲁斯看起来那么痛苦的事情。克拉克伸出一只手想要安慰布鲁斯，结果又一波疼痛席卷他的全身，他最后只是让自己的拳头抽搐着落在了布鲁斯的衬衫上。

“没事的，亲爱的，”布鲁斯用一种低沉而令人宽慰的声音说。“这是一个贯穿伤，根据流出的血液来看没有击中任何致命的地方。你会没事的。我会找到一个人陪着你......”

克拉克闭上了眼睛。有那么一会儿，他觉得自己很想照布鲁斯告诉他的去做。躺下，什么也不做，就这一次，让别人来承担起责任......

但实际上，子弹接触到他皮肤的那一瞬间，这一切就已经注定了。这个世界承受不起那么久，承受不起等待超人自然痊愈一处贯穿伤所需要的时间。尽管克拉克可以在朋友和同事面前假装受伤了，但布鲁斯一定该死地非常想知道为什么他情人皮肤上的枪伤会消失。

克拉克把手伸进外套口袋——谢天谢地，他是右手戴着的戒指，而子弹刚好穿过了左侧锁骨下方。他笨手笨脚地摸索了一会儿，终于用一只手找到了那个打开的小铅盒。戒指从他的手指上被取下，盒子把戒指关在了里面。立时他就感觉疼痛消失，他的力量恢复了。愈合后的枪伤稍微有点痒。当他的情人环顾四周寻求帮助时，克拉克抬起手捧住布鲁斯的脸。克拉克很幸运，坏蛋和追赶的保安都离开了，其他宴会的参加者不是逃跑就是仍在躲藏。

“克拉克，这是——”布鲁斯开始说，然后突兀地停了下来。他的眉头皱了起来，当他意识到克拉克坐起来了的时候。

“我很抱歉，”克拉克说着，吻了吻他。

然后他以最快的速度逃跑了，没有回头看。

尽管跑了好几趟，克拉克还是在不到十分钟内就穿上了他的制服(他把那件破掉的血淋淋的西装丢掉了，真该死，他很喜欢那件) ，抓住了腹语者的团伙(他们正带着几件看起来很值钱的油画和雕塑跑路中) ，把罪犯和他们的赃物带回了博物馆。尽管如此，当他绑好最后一个罪犯然后降落的时候，克拉克一点也不惊讶地发现全副武装的蝙蝠侠正带着一个蹦蹦跳跳、喋喋不休的腹语者离开大楼。散落在他衣服上的木头碎屑充分说明了疤面的命运和黑暗骑士的脾气。

蝙蝠侠看到他的队友时，肩膀僵硬起来。当他很久以前在头罩和制服里衬上铅，以防止超人监视自己的时候，他还没有找到方法能把这种金属加入到眼部的白色镜片里，而克拉克已经习惯去阅读他眼睛里的细微表情了。他现在也这样做了，然后克拉克退缩了。布鲁斯的眼神平淡而痛恨，充满了愤怒、警惕和蔑视。

克拉克张开嘴巴——根本不知道自己要说什么——他的身后停了几辆GCPD的警车。

“我就让你来处理这个了。”蝙蝠侠咆哮着，把腹语者一头丢下了博物馆的台阶。

克拉克只花了几秒钟，就在他扭断脖子之前抓住了那个被绑住的坏蛋，让他站稳。但这并不重要了，当他回身面对博物馆大门时，蝙蝠侠已经不见了。

tbc


	8. chapter14

克拉克和警察谈完话，并且帮忙清理现场之后去了露易丝的公寓。他洗了个很长的澡，在淋浴下面站了很久。他换上了之前留在那里的一些衣服，然后坐渡轮回到了哥谭。

他当然知道自己是在拖延时间——但这不可避免。并不是要永远躲着布鲁斯，可他确实需要一些时间让自己重新振作起来，让自己从看到所爱之人用那种眼神注视他的打击中恢复过来。布鲁斯像是在看什么未知的、可能具有危险性的东西；好像他看到了一条蛇趴在草丛中，不知道那条蛇有毒还是无毒。

没错，克拉克知道这些打气的话已经被人说烂了。但他真的很沮丧，所以不在乎了。

而且不管怎么样，布鲁斯这会儿也很大可能不在那儿了——如果他还有任何回去的打算的话。布鲁斯当然也会想要一些时间让自己平静下来，把事情想清楚。尽管克拉克磨磨蹭蹭，他还是疲倦地向门童挥了挥手；在蝙蝠侠把他留在博物馆仅仅四个小时后，他在哥谭公寓的键盘上输入了自己的密码。布鲁斯肯定出去巡逻了，然后他会回到蝙蝠洞独自舔舐伤口，准备他的战略。

然而当克拉克走进门的时候，布鲁斯正坐在壁炉前的扶手椅上，身着一件旧的黑色运动衫和一条布鲁斯·韦恩做梦也不会穿的过时牛仔裤。他凝视着炉火，心不在焉地抚摸着大腿上的猫，慢慢喝着一杯苏格兰威士忌。克拉克在门口站了一分钟，深呼吸，强迫自己的心脏平静下来。Gertrude从布鲁斯身上跳下来，跑到克拉克身边，喵喵叫着缠上他的腿，好像她这辈子从来没有被抚摸过一样。克拉克不得不分心一会儿来满足她的需求、把门锁好，挂起外套。然后他紧张地站在自己的情人面前。

“嘿。”

布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼。“不是那样的，”他简单地命令道，然后低头注视着自己的酒杯。“把制服穿上。”

“我......什么？”

“我受够了这种把戏，”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说。“我不想和穿成克拉克·肯特的你谈这个。”他说这个名字时带着的那种辛酸而讽刺的轻佻口吻让克拉克的心很受伤。“我不想和过去两个月我睡过的那个人说话——我要和那个一直在耍我的人说话。”

好吧。这下说的很清楚了。克拉克几乎想要转过身，一言不发地走出那扇门了。难道布鲁斯真的认为——

但他当然会这样想了，克拉克突然意识到。对布鲁斯来说，软弱的花花公子是伪装，黑暗骑士是现实。他根本不明白克拉克·肯特要比超人真实得多。克拉克开口想要解释，但布鲁斯叮的一声把杯子放下，站起来，动作利落而无情。

“你可以换衣服，也可以收拾东西走人。”布鲁斯冷冰冰地说，“对我来说没有区别。”

克拉克深吸了一口气。他心里的一部分想要以伤人的愤怒话语回应，然后直截了当地离开。但仍有一点希望的火焰让他坚持在这——只要布鲁斯愿意谈，克拉克就不能放弃他。他迅速简洁地脱掉衣服，没有表演，也没用上超级速度。然后把钱包里折叠好的艾尔徽章拿出来，拍在胸前。氪星制服几秒钟内就把他完全包裹起来。布鲁斯的心率迅速加快了，但他掩饰得很好。他拿起酒杯慢慢啜饮，同时一寸一寸打量着克拉克。

“你看起来不一样了，”他评论道，“你现在的肌肉更明显......下巴变尖了......而且我觉得你的声音也变了？”

“是的，”克拉克承认了。“氪星的扭曲技术，内置在制服里。”

布鲁斯抿起嘴角，“所以你脱下制服的样子......”

“是真的。”克拉克急切地承认，他很高兴终于有机会解释这一切。“我穿制服的时候你看到的才是假的。变化没有很大，只是一点点不同，但足以使人们认不出我。除了眼睛——我没有办法在不影响视力的情况下伪装它。这就是为什么当我做自己的时候会戴上眼镜。”

布鲁斯简单地点了点头。“我们在一起的时候你没有超能力。”他继续说道。布鲁斯的措辞像是一句陈述，但克拉克还是回答了。

“我确实没有。”布鲁斯听到这个回答时无限小地放松了一丁点，克拉克忍不住思考这个反应的意味。布鲁斯是担心克拉克伪装出了凡人的反应，甚至逼真到能骗过他？或者他真心害怕克拉克的能力，以至于在现在回想起来，他曾如此脆弱的想法仍然让他感到恐惧？

“怎么做到的？”接下来的问题在预料之中。克拉克爽快地解释了戒指的事。布鲁斯已经有了一堆绿氪石储备了，知道了蓝氪石的存在也不会让事情变得更糟。布鲁斯冷静地点了点头，接受了他的解释。克拉克觉得他的希望又多了一点点：也许他们最终能经受住这一切。但下一个问题让他的心沉了下去。

“你知道我的身份多久了? ”

几乎，克拉克几乎想要搪塞过去了。今晚的宴会上，他实际并没有看到布鲁斯换装成蝙蝠侠——如果他假装不知道布鲁斯在说什么的话......好吧，不行。他不能骗自己可以令人信服地演好这场戏。但他可以声称直到成为布鲁斯的伴侣之后，他才发现这一点。这样听上去不会那么糟糕，至少不像......接着他又犹豫是否应该直接坦白。作为布鲁斯这样有着优秀直觉的调查者，他身为侦探的真正天赋在于，一旦他嗅出了谎言的存在，就会不知疲倦地追求真相。事实上，提出这个问题本身就不可避免地意味着他可能发现了真相。而且还有个原因，也许克拉克自己也受够了这种假面。在他的生命里能够诚实地做真正的自己，至少是在他的情人面前，也许不算是太高的奢望？

“我在调查蝙蝠侠的时候偷看了你的头罩，在我们遇见之前。”克拉克承认了，他低头看着地毯，害怕看到布鲁斯的反应——他不停挪动着双脚，责备自己。“在你加铅之前。”

一片寂静。在长时间的停顿后，克拉克终于鼓起勇气抬起头来。布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，半侧过身面对着窗户，把冰凉的酒杯压在前额上。

“我——我想过很多次告诉你，”克拉克试图解释。“但是......一开始，你已经觉得我是一个威胁了，我不想让自己看起来更像一个威胁。然后我们一起组建了联盟，我需要你相信我。然后就是——从来就没有什么好时机......”克拉克停了下来，想不出还有什么话不会只让事情变得更糟糕。又沉默了很长时间，令人无法忍受。

“为什么? ”布鲁斯终于转向克拉克问道。“我不明白......到底有什么是你希望从这件事中得到的，甚至值得你去——你到底想要从中知道什么，有什么是你的力量做不到的？

克拉克惊愕地皱起眉头。“布鲁斯，那不是......我不是想要......”他揉了揉眼睛，重新组织语言。“除了我的身份以及我知道你的身份以外，我面对你的一切都是诚实的。我们开始时我给你的那些理由就是我这么做的原因。”

布鲁斯面无表情地看着他，“帮助你的母亲，拯救你的农场。你指望我相信这个？”

“我——是的！”克拉克喊道。而且我想要你，他这样想，但面对布鲁斯无情的愤怒，他无法说出口。“这就是真相，为什么难以置信？”

“你知道我是谁，”布鲁斯提醒他。“你为什么不以超人的身份来找我求助？过去一年半我已经向联盟投入了几百万美元，为什么我会对堪萨斯州一块微不足道的土地犹豫不决？”

现在不敢置信的轮到克拉克了。“你是在问我为什么不来找你，一个毫不掩饰自己仍然不信任我的人，跟他说‘哦，嘿，我碰巧知道你最严格保守的秘密，顺便说一句，几十万美元会很有帮助？”布鲁斯不屑一顾地哼了一声，让克拉克的脾气又大了起来。

“而且顺便说一句，”他继续辩护道，“这笔钱对你来说可能不算什么，但对大多数人来说，它会是颠覆性的改变。我一直都生活在贫困边缘，但我并不羞于尽我所能为我和我母亲提供安全感。”

布鲁斯瞪着他，他的嘴抿成一条直线。“好啊。你已经得到你想要的了。没必要接着出卖自己的身体。他妈的滚出我的公寓。”

“好，”克拉克嘶嘶地说，他的声音有了一丝裂痕；因为布鲁斯侮辱性的话语而怒火中烧，也因为被解雇而心碎。“你可以把我的解雇费寄到露易丝的公寓”

布鲁斯猛地转身把酒杯砸到了壁炉里，玻璃碎片溅在砖架上，发出清脆的撞击声。“你在前三个月走人就不会得到遣散费。”他威胁性地转过身，提醒克拉克。

“我不会走人！”克拉克紧握拳头，咬牙切齿地说。他们两个都愤怒地喘着气，互相瞪着对方。

“你不会走人。”布鲁斯慢慢地重复着。

“你只是命令我离开，”克拉克吼道，“我从来没说过我同意了。”

布鲁斯慢慢地点了点头。“当然，你说得对。”他突然笑了。克拉克惊讶地眨眨眼睛，后退了一步。

“那好吧，”布鲁斯温和地接着说。“跪下。”

“我......什么？”

“如果你不走人，”布鲁斯傲慢地冷笑道，“那么我说什么你就做什么。这就是你拿薪水的原因，记得吗? ”他走近了一些，然后用纯粹的、带着喉音的蝙蝠侠嗓音说了下一句话。“跪下。”

布鲁斯显然确信自己现在占了上风，他瞪着克拉克的眼睛——可能是在等他转身飞出去，克拉克猜测，把布鲁斯留在他自以为是的孤塔里。但是克拉克只是站在那里，无法言语，也不能看向别处。这让布鲁斯得意的氛围慢慢消失了。克拉克向前迈了一小步，然后又是一小步，直到他站在布鲁斯面前只有几英寸远的地方。然后他静静地跪了下来。布鲁斯倒抽了一口气，好像他腹部挨了一拳。他们之间的气氛瞬间变了，空气里闪烁着火花。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克脱口而出，他抬头看着布鲁斯苍白的脸。“我不是——这不仅仅是为了钱，我想要的是——”

“嘘，”布鲁斯把他的手指放在克拉克的嘴唇上。克拉克一如既往无法抗拒他的抚摸，毫不害羞地像小猫一样用脸蹭着布鲁斯的手。“我知道，宝贝，对不起。”布鲁斯说，用双手抚摸着克拉克的脑袋。克拉克紧绷的肌肉顿时放松下来，他倚靠在布鲁斯的腿上，泪水如释重负地涌上眼睛。

“我真的很抱歉，甜心，我不是故意的，”布鲁斯断续地低声说。“我只是自尊心受到了伤害，仅此而已。我不愿相信自己完全没有读懂你的心，错过了那么多细节。”克拉克摇摇头，把脸埋在布鲁斯的牛仔裤里，没有办法去解释布鲁斯一点也没有看错他，布鲁斯太了解他了......他们紧紧地拥抱着彼此很久很久。克拉克因为想到他差点就失去了这一切而颤抖着。

“你对我撒了谎，那天在瞭望塔上。”布鲁斯突然说道，克拉克再次紧张起来，心里很慌张。但布鲁斯只是继续抚摸着他的脸和脖子，用手指一遍又一遍地按揉着克拉克的皮肤。“你永远不可能这样与人发生性关系，除非他们非常愚蠢，或者烂醉如泥，或者两者皆有。你的皮肤......摸起来很柔软，但我只能把它推到这么深，然后它就——停止了。就像钢铁之上的绒面革。”

“是啊，”克拉克承认道，他贴在布鲁斯腿上，声音模糊不清，对于一个刀枪不入的人来说，他现在感到近乎荒唐的脆弱。“我可以把戒指戴上......”

“不，不要，”布鲁斯心不在焉地回答。“你有没有试过，在没有它的情况下做爱? 和露易丝? 她知道你是谁，对吧? ”

克拉克摇摇头，然后点点头。“是的，她知道，但是我们没有。我害怕伤害到她......”

“你不会伤害到我，”布鲁斯向他保证。克拉克鼓起勇气向上看了一眼，因为布鲁斯眼中那熟悉的幽深热烈的神色而摇摇晃晃。布鲁斯把一只手从克拉克的头上放下，拍了拍他制服上艾尔家族的族徽。“这个怎么用？”

“触摸它，想象我赤裸的样子。”克拉克说。布鲁斯扬起了一边眉毛，但还是继续绕着那个标志抚摸。克拉克赶快催促了一下自己和制服之间的心灵感应，投射出他对布鲁斯的完全信任。制服消失了，布鲁斯嘶嘶出声。

“告诉我没有人能做到这一点，”他说道，双手在克拉克裸露的肩膀和胸部周围徘徊。

“我必须给你许可，”克拉克向他保证。

“是的，你给过我了。”布鲁斯斜睨着看了克拉克一眼，而克拉克一副惊呆了的样子。

“布鲁斯！”

“嘿，布鲁西的部分不全是面具。”布鲁斯笑着说。他解开纽扣，拉开牛仔裤的拉链，迅速抽出自己，克拉克闻到熟悉的麝香味愉快地向前倾身。“我们太渴望了，不是吗？”

克拉克得意地笑着，翘起嘴唇把布鲁斯含了进去。布鲁斯吼叫着，紧紧抓住克拉克的肩膀。克拉克顺利地吞了下去，直到把鼻尖紧密地贴上布鲁斯浓密的耻毛时才停下来。布鲁斯很快恢复过来，双手继续捧着克拉克的脑袋。但是克拉克把他的阴茎吞进喉咙里，用嘴唇和脸颊继续按摩吮吸时，他还是呻吟了起来。

克拉克满意地舔着布鲁斯，脑袋上四面受到的压力和熟悉的气味使他兴奋而愉悦。因为他的超能力，感官上的知觉如此强烈；但是他并没有像往常一样面临过度刺激的危险，也没有受到任何呕吐反应或呼吸需求的干扰。他可以听到血液冲向布鲁斯下腹的声音，闻到每一次呼吸离开布鲁斯肺部的气味，甚至看到布鲁斯性器中的精液，这一切都让克拉克感到深深的、安静的满足。

“好孩子，”布鲁斯喘着气说，“哦，上帝，停下，你会让我射出来的。”

当布鲁斯把他推开的时候，克拉克有点抗拒。他不知道这样射出来有什么不好的，但是布鲁斯责备地拍了拍他的侧脸时，克拉克还是顺从地吐出了布鲁斯的性器，发出了啵的一声。

“还有些别的我想尝试，”布鲁斯解释道，然后拉着克拉克的胳膊向上。

克拉克惊讶地站起来，然后倒吸一口凉气，布鲁斯用力向上抛了一下，粗暴地把克拉克扛在肩膀上朝卧室走去。克拉克迟钝地把自己变轻了一点，后知后觉地帮忙对抗着一点引力。布鲁斯感到肩膀上的重量变轻了之后大笑起来，狠狠给了克拉克的屁股一巴掌。

布鲁斯把克拉克扔到床上，开始脱衣服。克拉克打开床头灯，近乎贪婪地看着布鲁斯第一次在明亮清晰的灯光下向他展示自己赤裸的躯干。那道伤疤很明显是枪伤，这些是刀伤，等会...... 那是爪印吗？什么东西能划那么深？克拉克意识到布鲁斯停了下来，带着不像布鲁斯的那种不确定感低头看着克拉克着迷的眼睛。克拉克急切地爬到床边，双手轻轻抚摸过布鲁斯的胸膛，先亲吻这道伤疤，然后是那道痕迹，舌头舔过每一道凹槽，轻轻地吮吸着每一处皱起的伤疤......

布鲁斯急促地喘息着，扯着克拉克的卷发让他抬起头，给了他一个简短而深入的吻。“你真漂亮，”克拉克的嘴巴一得到空闲就立刻说道。“我爱——”布鲁斯又吻上了他，用舌头把这些话塞回他嘴里。他把克拉克推到床上。将自己的身体完全压在克拉克的躯干上，克拉克快乐地张开双腿，缠绕在布鲁斯的腰间，欢迎他恋人身体的重量；这一次他感觉那像是一条轻柔舒适的毯子。

布鲁斯推开枕头，把克拉克的手腕抬到床头较低的木板上。“手放在那别动，”他简短地命令道，然后伸手去床头柜里拿东西。他迅速带上套润滑，毫不犹豫地埋进克拉克的屁股里。克拉克因为这种感觉吸了一口气，紧紧抓住床头板——那并不痛，没有氪石的话，布鲁斯不管做什么都没办法在身体上伤害到他。但布鲁斯在他没有扩张过的穴里埋得那么深，那么大，几乎让人感到不适。与此同时，这样突兀而意想不到地被填满，也满足了他内心的某些空虚感。使他感到被渴望与被索取，给予了他一种发自内心的归属感。压迫感让他的脊椎上冒出了快感的火花。

“我在你身体里的时候，你不能射出来。”布鲁斯命令道，克拉克狂热地点头表示同意，全神贯注地保持肌肉放松，以保护他的恋人。随着布鲁斯开始移动，他因为快感哭喊起来。

“真他妈的紧......”布鲁斯快乐地呻吟着，一次又一次地抽插，一秒钟也不放过，毫无怜悯地撞击着克拉克。

布鲁斯的手掌开始爱抚克拉克，和要把他操进床垫里的阴茎形成了鲜明的对比。克拉克哭着抗议，感觉到他的快感即将到达顶峰。

“你会高潮吗？”布鲁斯问道，停下了动作。克拉克紧紧地抓住床头板，几乎感觉到木头有了裂痕。幸运的是，这突如其来的恐慌消除了他越来越强烈的性唤起，他摇了摇头。

“好孩子，”布鲁斯赞赏道，继续他的抽插。克拉克呻吟着，不敢把腿盘在布鲁斯腰上。他把交叉的双腿放下，在床上分开。布鲁斯呻吟了一声，抓住他的一侧脚踝，把它固定在自己的肩头，然后甚至更用力地挺身。克拉克幸福地低哼着。

“这怎么能......这么好，”布鲁斯喘息着说，“你总是......这么棒。”

“是的，是的！”克拉克嘶嘶出声，“操我吧。”

“你是......我的......”布鲁斯低吼着，“我的。”

“你的，”克拉克发誓，弓起背，以蜷曲的脚趾作为回应。布鲁斯把他的前额贴在克拉克的胸口，抽搐着射了出来。克拉克享受着这种感觉，当布鲁斯倒在他身上时，他把脑袋靠了过去。

过了一会儿，他问道，“现在我的手可以动了吗? ”。

“不，”布鲁斯模糊地回答道，“我还是要让你高潮。过一会儿。等我能起来的时候。”

克拉克的脸变白了。布鲁斯可能感觉到了克拉克的肌肉紧绷起来，他摇摇晃晃地抬起头，凝视着克拉克的眼睛。

“没关系的，”布鲁斯温柔地说，他的眼神温暖而柔软。“你可以放手，只要你需要。”

“好吧，”克拉克叹了口气。他松开了一直紧紧抓着床头板的手，稍微有点困难。布鲁斯把头重重地压在克拉克的胸部。克拉克抚摸着他的恋人的脑袋和肩膀，因为布鲁斯赤裸的身体放松地压在他身上而满意地哼唧着。太阳慢慢升起，他们沐浴着窗外闪耀的日光，感觉一切都很好。

________________

布鲁斯: 你知道吗，我觉得我本来会早点发现，但是我真的从来没有想过你会做出这种不光彩的事，小童子军。

克拉克: 嘿，我跟你商量过道德准则，你告诉我的。你说没关系的！

布鲁斯: 我还说过我不是道德标杆。你才是应该成为道德模范的那个！

克拉克: 但是你真的很性感！而且还这么……能言善辩。


	9. ch15：番外1

CH15:番外1

当然，这一切还没有结束。事实上，克拉克有预感五十年以后他仍然会听到布鲁斯提起他的欺骗

他对这样的前景很满意；因为那意味着当他们老了，头发花白的时候，克拉克和布鲁斯还会在一起。（至少布鲁斯的头发会，克拉克现在拒绝思考这个问题）再说了，赎罪的过程也很欢乐。

他们并不是在接下来的某一天突然就变成了“真正的”情侣，克拉克也没办法确定自己是哪一天搬进韦恩庄园的。尽管布鲁斯必须承认克拉克已经误打误撞发现了所有秘密，他仍然对此有些偏执多疑，担心他们的平民身份过于亲密会带来危险。或者更确切地说，这是布鲁斯为自己的不情愿找的相当俗套的借口——不过克拉克明白布鲁斯所有未说出口的焦虑和原因，因此对他很耐心。幸运的是，克拉克可以做到在需要的时候随时穿梭于公寓和布鲁斯在庄园的卧室之间。

他们之间没有一个里程碑式的大事件，但克拉克会永远记得那些小小的亲密时刻。  
* * *

那是晚春的一天，阿尔弗雷德明显厌倦了布鲁斯假装自己的庄园卧室仍然是单人间的把戏。当两人星期日中午还懒洋洋地躺在床上时，他直接把一大盘早餐端了上来。克拉克迅速用床单把他们俩裹了起来，尽管阿尔弗雷德并没有打断什么，他们只是赤裸着悠闲地搂搂抱抱而已。克拉克决定无视布鲁斯调笑的眼神——至于布鲁斯注意到克拉克泛红的胸口后露出的兴致盎然的神情，克拉克则更坚定地拒绝承认了。

闻到培根诱人的香味，克拉克抽了抽鼻子，有些害羞地接受了阿尔弗雷德递给他的咖啡，以及一句安静的“Master Clark”作为称呼。他知道自己并不习惯这微妙的氛围，也不习惯布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德交换的眼神。但他也知道当阿尔弗雷德把盛着食物的托盘放在床边，转身离开卧室时，两人的眼睛里都闪烁着湿润的光芒。  
* * *

在那大约三个星期后——久到足够让布鲁斯能表现得好像不是为了回应阿尔弗雷德升级的行动一样，克拉克饶有兴趣地注意到——布鲁斯第一次正式带他穿过了韦恩庄园的前门，正式把他以恋人的身份介绍给了阿尔弗雷德和迪克 (当然并不是说布鲁斯用上了这个词——或其他语意相近的任何词。但幸运的是，迪克是个聪明的孩子。)

“嘿，克拉克！你看过最新的《灰幽灵》吗? ”他喋喋不休，上蹿下跳。“我把我们在漫展上拿到的海报贴在了我的房间里——布鲁斯想把它放在图书馆，但是我说既然是签给我的，就应该把它放在我最能看到的地方。”

“是的，拍得很棒。而且我觉得你做的没错，”克拉克笑着看了布鲁斯一眼，表示同意。“如果他想要一张贴在图书馆，他应该和我们一起站在等待签名的队伍里。”布鲁斯狠狠地瞪了克拉克一眼。

“我们十月份能去大都会的漫展吗? 我想要玩cosplay！”

“当然啦，伙计。实际上，吉米和我在讨论组一个超能陆战队——你愿意扮演小宏吗? ”

迪克的眼睛瞪大了。“那就太酷了! 吉米演芥末无疆? 你要演谁? ”

“我当然是大白啦！我的朋友阿什，你还没有见过他们，要打扮成神行御姐，我们还有另外一个朋友艾莉森想演哈妮柠檬。”

“不过这样的话......我想布鲁斯可以演......弗雷德？或者泰迪，但这个角色的衣服不够酷。”迪克疑惑地抬头看着他的养父。

“实际上，我在想，他可能会是一个优秀的卡拉汉*。”

*《超能陆战队》的反派，角色名Yokai在日语里还有幽灵的意思（百度说的）

“哦哦哦哦！耶！”

克拉克可以看到他的情人在努力抑制自己的微笑。“是的，”布鲁斯说，“我想我可以做到。”

“没错，我想一件长长的黑斗篷和一个吓人的面具可能正合你的胃口，”克拉克眨着眼笑着说。

迪克的眼睛睁得大大的，他快速地交替看着布鲁斯和克拉克，他的头几乎是滑稽地来回摆动。“等等，克拉克知......呃......我的意思是......”他尴尬地停顿了一下，显然是在努力想出一些合理的句子来填补这个空白。

“是的，他知道。他什么都知道，迪克。克拉克和我——”布鲁斯深深地吸了一口气。“克拉克将在很长一段时间里成为我们生活的一部分。”

迪克拖着脚步。“哇！好吧。我是说......那很好。只要他能让你开心，”他最后说道，突然挺起胸膛，像一个十岁左右的孩子有时会做的那样，试着做出成年人的态度看看效果怎么样。布鲁斯郑重地向他点点头。

“嗯...... 那么...... 这是不是意味着你已经看过了蝙蝠洞和所有的一切，克拉克? ”迪克问道。

“还没有亲眼见过，”克拉克热情地回答。“布鲁斯不想带我去那儿，除非你邀请我一起。”迪克脸红了，微笑着用右脚在地毯上画着圆圈。克拉克询问地对布鲁斯扬起一侧眉毛，布鲁斯微微点了点头。“还有一件事我们要告诉你，迪克，”克拉克说着，让自己从地板上飘起来。

迪克目瞪口呆地看着他。“哦，我的上帝。你是超人吗? 还是说——”

“他是超人，”布鲁斯在迪克开口说出其他可能性之前向他保证。

“这是有史以来最酷的事! ”迪克抓住克拉克的手尖叫起来。“你必须现在就来看看蝙蝠洞。我们有一只恐龙，我现在可以在整个房间里走来走去而不碰到地板，还有——”

迪克还在喋喋不休地说着，拖着克拉克穿过走廊走向书房。布鲁斯静静地笑着，跟在后面。  
* * *

然后是一个特别的仲夏日，克拉克和布鲁斯登上韦恩的私人飞机，飞往堪萨斯的一个乡村机场。(克拉克试图让布鲁斯采用不用飞机的飞行方式，但没有成功)。克拉克和布鲁斯见到了那两个汽车租赁代理商，他们停车在路边无聊地等待着。然后两人一起出发前往斯莫维尔。

走出布鲁斯坚持要开的那辆法拉利*，克拉克深深地吸了一口带着青草香气的湿润空气，蜷曲的原野和无尽的天际线向他诉说着家。他牵起布鲁斯的手，带着他走过一小段路，来到黄色的农场前。

*法拉利是《超人前传》里莱克斯日常开的车，过于风骚经常被吐槽。因为作者说看过小镇，所以我觉得应该是在玩这个梗

“克拉克! ”妈妈愉快地喊道，从门廊台阶上飞奔下来，扑进他的怀里。他们紧紧拥抱在一起。“真高兴你能来和我一起做这件事。”

“当然了，妈妈。”克拉克向她保证。“能分担的话再好不过了，我只是觉得这不是你经常做的事。”

“好吧，”妈妈擦着眼睛解释说，“这不是——这是他喜欢的东西。但是我觉得我需要做点什么，上帝知道我没有任何自己的仪式。我从来不相信任何东西，真的——这就是圣公会的全部教义。”

布鲁斯忍住不笑出声，她微笑着转向他。

“而现在，我第一次亲眼见到这个人赢得了我儿子的心的人，却一直喋喋不休地谈论自己的担忧，从而忽略了你。你能原谅我吗，布鲁斯? ”

“没有什么好原谅的，”布鲁斯握着她的手，轻松地说。“你们两个都想要我来参加这个，我很感激，也很荣幸。”

“当然！”妈妈向他保证，把他拉进了一个拥抱。“现在我给你们弄点吃的喝的。饿着肚子悲伤是没有意义的。”

又过了一会儿，克拉克推开装着派的盘子，吃饱后快乐地叹了口气。

“好啦，”他说。“和往常一样好吃，妈。太阳快下山了，我们该开始了。”

“我记得你和你爸爸过去常常为他的父母做这件事——总是在忌日前一晚的日落之时。”妈妈坚定地擦掉眼泪。“他们从来都不喜欢我——他们唯一的孩子爱上了一个异教徒。我总会想着或许应该改变信仰，或者给你一个正式的成人礼，尽管我不知道该在哪个犹太教堂做这个...... ”

“他们喜欢你让爸那么开心，”克拉克说，用双臂环抱着她。

他们三个人坐在很少使用的餐桌旁，妈妈已经把餐桌上的收据和其他凭证清理干净了。她递出小蜡烛和火柴，克拉克拿出他带来的白纸条，上面印着一小段斜体字。

“严格来说，这并不是正确的祷告，”他一边解释，一边不安地转着脚。“这段祷词你应该在犹太教堂里，和其他九个犹太人一起说出来；另一段短一点的可以在家里，一个人在蜡烛边上祷告。但这段祷词是爸爸教我说的——我认为这对他来说更有意义，因为这是犹太人一直在做的祈祷，不仅仅是为了死者，而且他也觉得去犹太教堂做这件事并不舒服。他告诉我这段话是关于净化，创造神圣之地。你说这句话是为了哀悼，而悲伤和哀悼是神圣的，因为你在怀念的人现在是上帝的一部分。”

克拉克点燃了他的蜡烛，把它放在窗户上。白天的最后一缕阳光透过地平线照射过来，把田野染成金黄色，把天空混成红紫相间的橘色。布鲁斯和妈妈也像他那样做了。

“我们为乔纳森·肯特哀悼，”他说，“愿他的灵魂永生，就像我们永远怀念他一样。Yitgadal v’yitkadash sh’mei raba.....”  
* * *

圣诞节过后，蝙蝠侠和超人站在联盟面前。

“我知道，你们一直以来都认为向彼此分享自己的身份是个好主意，”蝙蝠侠开始说。“出于很多原因。战略上的和个人的，我一直反对这种做法。然而，卡尔·艾尔说服了我——”

“终于等到了，”克拉克笑着插话说。蝙蝠侠给了他一个平静的眼神，知道只有超人才能透过他的眼罩看见。

“让我确信，不知道彼此的身份可能也正是一种弱点。”

克拉克对这针对性的评论怂了怂鼻子。

“我很高兴听到这个消息，”戴安娜公事公办地说，没有理会两人附带的幼稚表现。“长期以来我一直认为，更好地了解彼此可以让我们成为更团结的盟友。”

“我知道你们中的一些人已经知道了彼此的身份，”蝙蝠侠补充道，有些恼怒地视着健忘的神奇女侠。他不是特别高兴地发现戴安娜比布鲁斯早一年多就知道了克拉克的身份，不管克拉克提醒了他多少次是蝙蝠侠自己坚定地拒绝交换两人的平民姓名。

“几个月前，我和超人互相告诉了对方我们是谁。”布鲁斯补充说。“我们现在提议房间里的各位轮流取下面具。但是如果有人不愿意向所有人分享自己的身份，请不要有任何负担地说出来，不用有任何顾虑。如果是这样的话，我们其他人可以继续一对一地向彼此揭露身份。”

克拉克叹了口气。布鲁斯一直坚持向每个人说明。尽管长期以来，超人和神奇女侠定期建议联盟交换身份，而他一直是唯一坚持反对的那个人。不出所料，现在没有人提出任何反对意见。

克拉克笑了笑，关掉了制服的扭曲装置。他从披风口袋里掏出眼镜戴上。“我叫克拉克·肯特，”他说。“当我还是个婴儿的时候，我从氪星被送到堪萨斯州。在那里，一对夫妇收养了我。我现在是《星球日报》驻大都会的记者。”

他的队友们对他点了点头，有几声惊讶的感叹。

他们继续轮流。

“巴里·艾伦，法医学家。”

“亚瑟·库瑞。这些天因为‘国王’的事情有点忙，没时间找工作。”

“约翰·琼斯，警探。”

“你们都已经认识我了，”钢骨简短地说。

“戴安娜·普林斯，探员。”

“哇，公主殿下，你还真让人没想到啊? 哈尔·乔丹，飞机试飞员。”

除了克拉克，所有人都没有察觉到布鲁斯微微深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地摘下他的头罩。

“我的名字是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

一段很长的停顿。

“我靠，”哈尔喊道，“那个亿万富翁? ”

“因此我有能力获得一个空间站作为基地。”布鲁斯简短地回答。

“这的确很有道理，”戴安娜赞同道。“我原以为你有一个赞助人，而不是自己养活自己。这很令人安心。”

“我想你可以这么说，”巴里咕哝着，看上去目瞪口呆。至于联盟的其他成员，也许是因为对地球的社会经济状况了解比较少，他们没有发表评论。

“还有一件事，超人和我觉得你们应该知道，以防万一。”布鲁斯继续问道。克拉克深深地吸了一口气，准备迎接即将到来的一切。“他和我正处于一段彼此忠诚的浪漫关系之中。”

这个秘密被揭露之后的停顿时间明显更长，也更加激烈。

“What the FUCK——”  
* * *

然后是一个晚春的傍晚，克拉克在蝙蝠洞的控制台旁边高高兴兴地盘腿漂浮着，在布鲁斯工作时看着书。

“当然了！”布鲁斯突然说。“羊驼是用来转移注意力的，真正应该盯着的是鸸鹋！”

克拉克忍不住笑了起来，抬起头，眼睛里闪烁着跳跃的光芒。“我想知道吗? ”

布鲁斯看向他，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，好像忘记了克拉克在那里。“哦......啊，大概不。实际上，我——我知道现在巡逻还太早，但我应该去跟进这件事。它很古怪，这让我想起了谜语人的一些作品，就像有人在为我设计一个谜题，但不像他的风格。”

“别担心，”克拉克用一个简短的吻安抚他的恋人，“去解决这个吧。”

布鲁斯穿好衣服出门后，克拉克有些焦躁地抚摸着布鲁斯最近给他戴上的项圈。那是用和他制服一样的氪星材料制作的，可以变化成好几种不同的形态。在家的时候，他通常只把它设置成一个简单的钢质圆环。他们两人关系的每一个重大转折上，都是布鲁斯占据了主动、率先采取行动，所以克拉克强烈地认为这件事应该是他的——只是他仍然对此感到紧张。

两个小时后，超人从哥谭码头附近一个废弃仓库屋顶上的洞里飘了下来。当搭档浮在自己身后时，蝙蝠侠没有转过身。他面无表情地站在地上，盯着墙上闪烁的小灯，那些灯在问一个简单的问题。

克拉克深吸了一口气，单膝跪地，拿出他选好的磨砂黑钻戒指。

“你愿意吗，B? ”

终于，布鲁斯转过身，低头看着他。“我花了三个星期进行这项调查，”他说道，语调没有变化。

克拉克紧张地吞咽了一下。“但是没有任何证据表明真的有犯罪行为发生，所以你给它的优先级很低......我让罗宾随时通知我，如果有更重要的事情需要你的注意力的话，我会告诉你真相......”

布鲁斯低声笑起来。“安全了吗？”他问。

克拉克很快打开他的X视线，朝四周各个方向扫描。

“附近几英里内没有人朝这个方向看，”他向自己的搭档保证。

布鲁斯摘下他的头罩，笑得很开心。克拉克感到胸口绷得紧紧的，像是有什么要爆发出来一样。布鲁斯拉起克拉克的手，把他从地上拽起来，将他拥入恋人的怀抱。

“谢谢。这是我几周以来最开心的时刻——当然，是在我们的卧室之外。”

接着是一个长长的吻，让克拉克从骨头里开始发烫。

“哦，还有。是的，我愿意。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 下一章番外2的R-18内容里克拉克得到了他的项圈。它太长了，而且风格也很不一样，所以我把两部份分开了。因此如果你看到那里的反应是，“等等，发生了什么？？”的话，你不是一个人！
> 
> 回农场那段有两个笑点不知道有没有翻译出来，一个是克拉克想带着布鲁斯飞回去，还有一个是玛莎开玩笑说圣公会教派没有任何仪式，教义就是什么也不相信。
> 
> 嘿嘿下一章的简介是“布鲁斯给克拉克戴上项圈”


	10. Chapter16: 番外2

那是克拉克和布鲁斯在一起一年左右的春冬之际，他经历了一天卓有成效的搜救，疲惫却快乐地从大都会飞回家。靠近庄园的时候，他看到布鲁斯像往常一样在蝙蝠洞里努力工作，正在蝙蝠电脑上打字。尽管时间还有些早，他已经换上了蝙蝠装，身边的桌子上放着手套和头罩。克拉克无奈地摇摇头，调整飞行轨迹从侧面的洞口飞了进来。他嘴边挂上淘气的微笑，小幅度地一点一点飘进蝙蝠洞，小心地避开布鲁斯的余光。

克拉克离自己的恋人只有几英尺远了，他平飞着在布鲁斯身后伸出手臂，然后布鲁斯漫不经心地把什么东西朝后扔了过来。那东西正好落在了克拉克的背上，让他骤然摔到了地上。他的腹部扑通一声拍在冰冷的石头地板上，突然之间力量全失。

“哦，”过了一会儿，他仰面朝天，说道，“真疼。”

布鲁斯扔过来的小东西随着他的移动从背上掉了下来，落在地板上叮当作响。克拉克把它捡起来，哼了一声，觉得很有意思；那是一只黑色的蝙蝠镖，边缘磨钝了，上面沾满了蓝氪石碎片。

“你真是个混蛋，”他懒洋洋地坐起来说道，“怎么，你一直随身带着这东西吗? ”

“这个我自己知道就够了，你想知道就去查吧，”布鲁斯笑着说，在椅子上转了一圈，身子前倾，手臂撑在穿了装甲的膝盖上。“你以为会怎么样，想偷偷接近我？”

“你是怎么得到它的? ”克拉克问。“我不认为蓝氪石是自然存在的。”

“这点我并不确定，”布鲁斯说。“考虑到已经出现了许多其它品种，这并不是没有可能。不过上次我们在堡垒的时候，我让乔·艾尔帮我制造了很多。”

“被我的情人和AI同时背叛。”克拉克戏剧性地哀悼起来，把蝙蝠镖翻到地上，用脚趾轻轻把它推开足够远，直到他感觉自己的力量回来了。

布鲁斯笑着摇摇头。“如果我不得不用什么东西对付你，不管是出于什么原因，蓝色总比绿色好得多。我不知道你当初为什么不把它给我。”

“蓝色的在战斗中的作用相当有限，它在我身边时才会起作用，而且无法阻止我拉开距离。”克拉克指出。“在紧急情况下使用它可能会危及人们的生命。绿色的更有效，它能把我击倒，让我在战斗中出局。”

“它也可以杀死你，”布鲁斯拒绝道。

“我们做的事总是有风险的。”克拉克耸耸肩说道。他们深情地注视着彼此好一会儿。他们很久以前就接受了成为超级英雄会带来受伤或早逝的风险......但这和接受自己的伴侣承担同样的风险是不一样的。

“事实上，”布鲁斯用轻松的语气打破了这忧心忡忡的氛围。“这不是我让AI为我制造的唯一一样东西。”

布鲁斯站起来，绕过躺在地上的克拉克，找到洞穴里无数储物柜中的一个。“我一直试图想出一些浪漫或有特殊意义的方式把它送给你，但你也知道我对这些事是怎么看的......”他回身，轻松地蹲在克拉克身边，静静递给他一个黑色的天鹅绒盒子。

克拉克期待地咬咬下唇又松开，双手稍微有些颤抖，紧张的眉毛拧成一团。盒子里是六条不同长度的细长链子，看上去没有任何锁扣或者装饰品。它们很漂亮，但不是他从布鲁斯先前的提示中猜到的东西。克拉克抬起头，疑惑地挑了挑眉毛。

“这些是乔·艾尔给你的？这是......他提过的某种氪星服饰吗？”

布鲁斯笑了。“不完全是。”他伸出手，拿起最短的一条，接着解开了克拉克佩戴的手环——他通常会在以超人的身份公开亮相之前摘下手环。因为氪星制服遮不住它的线条，而且如果克拉克用错误的方式收缩肌肉的话，手环可能会碎裂。不过他总是在那之后尽可能快地把手环重新戴上——布鲁斯把那条新的链子松松地缠绕在克拉克的手腕上。当他把两端放在一起时，它们自然地融合在了一起，形成一条牢不可破的锁链。随着手环自行缩小到他手腕的尺寸，克拉克不由自主地颤抖起来。

“他们是氪星技术，就像你的制服一样，”布鲁斯解释说。“我让它回应我们两人的心理指令——你有优先权限，但是我增加了一些额外的程序，你也可以让它暂时停止听你的话。”布鲁斯低头看着链子，它扭动着，变换着颜色、形状和质地，直到看起来就像那只锁在另一边手腕上的钢质圆环一样。它保持了一会儿这种状态，然后再次变形成克拉克制服表面那样深蓝起伏的质地，彻底融入了克拉克的袖口，甚至让人完全无法分辨链铐和制服本身。只有手铐内部还保留着略微不同的纹理，足以让克拉克感觉到紧贴着皮肤的锋利边缘。

“我假设如果有需要的话，你仍然可以打破它们。”布鲁斯说，“我知道你可以撕开这身制服。但它应该能经得起更多打击。”

克拉克感到眼角涌出了泪水。他从来没有告诉过布鲁斯当他以超人的身份外出时，他有多讨厌不得不摘下自己的手环；特别是考虑到他们两个通常是在克拉克戴着氪石戒指的时候发生性关系，这让他有时会觉得只有克拉克属于布鲁斯。而超人仍然不被爱，哪怕他生活在人类之中，却仍然不属于他们。直到现在这些束缚融合了他的两个身份，不断提醒他和布鲁斯对彼此来说意味着什么。任何时候低头看到它，克拉克都会知道他被人爱着；被需要；被占有。

“布鲁斯......”他克制着低声说。

“可以吗? ”布鲁斯的声音有些粗哑，带着激烈的情绪。克拉克无言地点了点头。布鲁斯从半跪的姿势中抽身，盘腿坐在地上，把克拉克拉到他的大腿上。他轻轻抚摸着克拉克的胸口，命令制服退开，把赤裸的克拉克留在布鲁斯怀里。随着制服褪去，手链又变回了钢质手铐的样子。克拉克抚摸着它，看到一个黑色的纹徽浮现在上面，恰好穿过他的脉搏处。为了看得更清楚，他扭动了一下手腕，然后意识到那是一个蝙蝠标志。克拉克忍不住笑了。他毫不怀疑布鲁斯已经设法为他的恋人的每一件新饰品都盖上了这样的印章——至少在这种形态下。

一个接一个，布鲁斯慢慢解开克拉克之前的每一副环铐，换上新的，直到盒子里只剩下最长的两副。布鲁斯从中取出稍短一些的那条，完美贴合克拉克的脖子。

“这一件，我需要你口头的许可。”

克拉克向后靠在恋人的身上，深深地凝视着对方的眼睛。“给我戴上项圈，布鲁斯，”他沙哑地说。“我把自己交给你。”布鲁斯低吼一声，用手掐住克拉克的喉咙，把他拉起来，粗暴地吻他。

接吻的过程中，克拉克在精神上链接到了新的手铐，他翻开布鲁斯编写的代码，让它在切换回来之前停止听从克拉克的命令。布鲁斯喉咙里发出咕咕噜噜的声音，谨慎而充满喜爱地用项圈环绕住克拉克的喉咙。克拉克随着锁链收紧而颤抖，它逐渐变形成一条宽而扁平的颈环，舒适地紧紧地套在他的脖根。布鲁斯得意的笑着抚摸项圈，克拉克为此也咯咯笑起来，很高兴看到布鲁斯因为他现在被蝙蝠标志打上记号的样子而如此洋洋自得，如此满足

“我还和乔·艾尔一起做了另一件我一直想要的东西，”布鲁斯沙哑地说。他伸手到天鹅绒背衬下面，拿出了一件反光的、半透明的东西。克拉克眯起眼睛，感到很困惑。然后布鲁斯将它伸展开，把手指插进了那个东西里。克拉克瞪大眼睛。

“那是避孕套吗？你让我爸给你做了个避孕套。哦，天哪，布鲁斯！”

布鲁斯轻声笑了起来，“严格来说不是你父亲，而且他非常乐意帮忙。”

克拉克呻吟着，感到有点尴尬。

“我不知道戴上它我还会感觉到多少，”布鲁斯说，“但我对它进行了高强度的压力测试，我相信自己不会有任何危险。”布鲁斯又亲了克拉克一下，把他推到地板上，翻身压在克拉克身上。克拉克激动地回吻布鲁斯。他们此前偶尔会不戴氪石戒指做爱——布鲁斯很享受在他拥有自己全部能力的时候操他——但克拉克在他们互相抚摸之时都没有足够的安全感射出来，更不用说当布鲁斯在他体内的时候了。尽管布鲁斯很多次说服他高潮，用灼热的眼神注视着他，但害怕会伤害到他的伴侣的恐惧仍然过于强烈地压抑着克拉克。

“我有很多事等着用它去做，”布鲁斯说着，嘴唇贴上了项圈边缘。“你现在心情怎么样，宝贝？你有什么特别想做的事吗? ”

克拉克上气不接下气地摇摇头。“我只想成为你的。让我忘记我还有其他任何意义。”

布鲁斯的瞳孔扩大了，黑色吞噬了他灰蓝色的虹膜。“好，”他粗重地说，“我能做到。”

他温柔地吻着克拉克，悠闲地探索他的唇齿。克拉克迷失在伴侣的怀里，让他的身体完全彻底地放松。布鲁斯顺着克拉克的手臂往下摸，把克拉克的手背到身后。手铐在他的手腕上扭动着融合。布鲁斯慢慢放开他的恋人，站了起来。他从盒子里拿出最后一条最长的链子，把它系在克拉克脖子处的项圈上，链子围绕项圈上出现的一个小槽收紧。布鲁斯拉了拉绳链，克拉克漂浮着直起身，这比平时双臂反锁着站起来要容易得多。布鲁斯把他像气球一样牵进电梯里，穿过庄园，来到他们的卧室。克拉克脑子里没有被欲望吞没的那一小部分虔诚地祈祷着，希望不要与阿尔弗雷德或迪克在错误的时间擦肩而过。幸运的是，他的祈祷得到了回应——或者更有可能的是布鲁斯采取了基本的预防措施，在上楼之前检查了他的监控摄像头——当他们穿过书房和卧室之间狭长的走廊时，没有遇到任何人。布鲁斯把他推倒在床上，很快地把绳子拴在床头板上。

“你可能待在那儿比较好，”他开玩笑地建议，然后开始从容地脱下蝙蝠装。克拉克欣赏了一会，同时在床上扭动着身体，试图在双手仍然被绑在身后的情况下找到一个舒服的姿势。过了漫长的好几分钟布鲁斯才脱完，他的衣服整齐地堆放在衣柜上。然后他转向克拉克，自然地裸露着身体，抚摸他的勃起。克拉克舔着自己的嘴唇，看着那些裸露的皮肤和肌肉，口水直流。布鲁斯戴上新的避孕套，把克拉克扯到他的膝边，用一只手指勾起项圈，凶狠地吻他。

“所以，”克拉克被放开后开玩笑地说，“我想你今晚会用到它很多次？”

“哦，是的，”布鲁斯低声说，把克拉克推到床架上，用自己宽阔的肩膀把他包围起来。“这意味着你是我的，而我会好好享用。”

布鲁斯沿着克拉克的身体向下，流连着亲吻抚摸。克拉克呻吟着说不出话。布鲁斯把手伸到克拉克身后，将他的胳膊拉下来，直到手腕碰到脚踝，四副环铐咔哒一声折在一起。随着锁链把他的身体拉紧，克拉克咕哝了一声。布鲁斯松开床架上的绳子，把它绕在其他链子上。然后布鲁斯俯身接近他的恋人的高度，用鼻子蹭了一会儿克拉克的太阳穴。克拉克感觉到脖子后面的项圈在滑动，绳子突然松了下来。他因为突然失去了张力而倒下，膝盖弯曲，几乎把脸撞到床里。项圈现在看起来更薄，也更灵活了。它紧紧压在克拉克的喉咙上；克拉克不用呼吸，但是这种压迫使他感到不安。他惊慌失措地扑打了几下，努力挣脱重力，从床上撑起几英寸，但仍然发现自己被绳子缠住了。布鲁斯迅速托住他，把他引导到一个稳定的姿势。然后克拉克意识到了自己现在的样子：膝盖完全弯曲，屁股紧贴着脚跟，脑袋向后仰着，拉扯着绳链。布鲁斯已经把束缚装置变回了链条，所有的连接处都变成了滑动结。克拉克意识到，如果他在一个地方用力过猛地拉紧互相缠绕的绳子，那么其他地方都会收紧。克拉克在原地摇摇晃晃，仍然有些不稳，他的身体应激性地震动着。

“太性感了，”布鲁斯低声说，用他的嘴唇和手爱抚着克拉克的身体。克拉克因为自己的性唤起失去控制而呻吟，欲望因为他紧张无助的姿势，以及布鲁斯在他赤裸皮肤上的爱抚带来的快感而迅速攀升。布鲁斯挤进克拉克张开的双腿之间，克拉克因为布鲁斯的性器戏弄地顶上他的穴口而低哼着。布鲁斯则用双手紧紧抓住克拉克的后背和屁股，将他扯上前，挺身贯穿了他。

布鲁斯开始抽插时，克拉克大口喘息着。但是被这样绑住，他只能呆在那里，让布鲁斯随心所欲地玩弄他。布鲁斯一边进入克拉克，一边继续抚摸亲吻他，可他的爱抚太轻柔了，有意远离克拉克的敏感地带，让克拉克低低呻吟着。

当克拉克拥有超能力的时候，唤醒的感觉总是不一样的；它缺少普通人的性快感会有的那种徘徊在边缘的痛苦。他能得到的纯粹感官快乐与人类的相比较的话，最多只能算是沉浸在热水浴中、享受一口醇厚的热可可，或者晒着温暖的太阳。他在拥有力量却又不敢释放的情况下从来没有如此唤起过，随着他迫切的渴求，他字面意义上开始感受到一种真正的疼痛，一种对释放的渴望，一种他刀枪不入的身体从未感受过的肉体需求。克拉克开始在不收紧项圈的情况下，尽可能地把自己压到布鲁斯身上，追逐那种疼痛。而布鲁斯只是轻声笑了笑，继续往下沉，把克拉克想要的东西放到他够不到的地方。克拉克深深地哽咽着。

“努力吧，宝贝，”布鲁斯在克拉克耳边轻声说，“让我看看你有多想要我。”

克拉克呻吟着，但还是服从了。他操控着重力，在布鲁斯的鸡巴上起起伏伏地移动。他带着复仇的念头戏弄了布鲁斯一会儿，把自己压低到刚好擦过穴口点燃自己的快乐，却又不让布鲁斯深深插入。然而最终随着他的渴求攀升，克拉克开始让自己重重地下落；每次下落时脖子上的项圈都会收紧。布鲁斯愉快地发出嘶嘶声，作为奖赏，他的手指在每次落下时抚摸着克拉克的敏感带。

“相信我，”布鲁斯低声说，“把你自己交给我吧。”

克拉克眼睛睁得大大的，明白过来，无力地缩进布鲁斯等待着的怀里；尽可能地张开双腿，把头埋进布鲁斯的胸膛，让项圈收紧。所有有力的氪星肌肉紧紧地收缩在一起，因为除了自己身上，克拉克的力量无处安放。布鲁斯咆哮着，狠狠地向上插入，手指摩擦着克拉克的下身。克拉克沉浸在自己的束缚中，享受着感官上的新感觉。他从来没有像现在，即使拥有全部的力量却仍感到无助和受制。他知道如果自己真的努力的话，他可以打破枷锁；但他用仅剩的一点点意志力使自己不去尝试。快感穿过他的身体时，克拉克眼前一黑；它太强烈了，以至于几乎让人感到疼痛，这种收缩撕裂着他，重塑着他。克拉克无助地摇头时，项圈松了下来。他向后倒下，突然被松开的四肢大张着。布鲁斯倒在他身上，失控地抽插。克拉克无力地躺在他的情人身下，布鲁斯低吼着射出来时，他仍然在余震中抽搐。

他们一起躺了很久，安静而有节奏地喘息着，完全同调。最后布鲁斯慢慢抽身，把重心转移到克拉克身边。他扔掉了避孕套，用手肘支起身体，深情地吻了克拉克很久，没有目标，也没有意图。

布鲁斯后退一步，深吸了一口气，明显地给自己打气。“我爱你，”他轻轻地说。

“我知道，”克拉克快乐地咧嘴笑着回答。

“克拉克！”

“我只是在开玩笑！把枕头放下，我也爱你！拜托，布鲁斯，我都说了一百遍了。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！别再打我了! ”

END


End file.
